Scratch Team
by Edeinn
Summary: Caleb est maudit. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Lui, il trouve ça cool : il est fort, rapide, invincible. En fait, c'est Superman, mais avec des poils ! Bon, c'est faux, mais sa mère et ses tantes, n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'il faut garder le secret, alors il dit aux autres qu'il est Superman. Mais pour de vrai... Caleb est un loup-garou. [OCs]
1. Retour

Disclaimer : l'idée de Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'honteusement surfer sur une idée géniale pour mes propres délires!

Spoilers : Demarre pendant le hiatus entre la saison 2 et 3

* * *

[Scratch Team…]

Chapitre 1 : Retour

_« D'autres choses peuvent nous changer, mais nous commençons et finissons avec la famille. » Anthony Bront_

― « Caleb, s'il te plait, reste tranquille, soupira Brooke en se tournant vers la banquette arrière pour poser un regard exaspéré sur son fils. »

L'enfant de six ans grommela tout en tournant son visage boudeur vers la vitre. Brooke secoua la tête de dépit et se réinstalla correctement sur son siège, non sans soupirer profondément.

― « La nuit va tomber, signala Peyton. On devrait peut-être prendre une chambre pour la nuit, proposa-t-elle. »

Brooke lui lança une œillade en coin, les lèvres pincées.

― « Je n'aime pas conduire de nuit, se justifia la puînée, sous le regard accusateur de son aînée.

― Hayley pourrait conduire, contra Brooke. Elle dort depuis qu'on a passé Phoenix, argumenta-t-elle en lançant un regard attendri vers leur cadette, profondément assoupie à l'arrière.

― On a tous besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. D'un bon lit pour récupérer quelques heures. Et d'un vrai petit dèj' ! s'exclama Peyton. Si on me donne à manger une barre énergétique de plus, je sens que je vais péter un plomb ! »

Brooke darda un regard protecteur sur sa sœur. Brooke savait bien que Peyton ne faisait qu'essayer de retarder leur arrivée. Et elle savait pourquoi. L'aînée n'ignorait pas toute la répugnance que lui inspirait ce retour dans leur ville natale.

― « Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'y aller, hein ? dit doucement Brooke.

― Parce que toi, oui ? répliqua Peyton avec un regard entendu. Ce n'était pas mon idée, soupira-t-elle d'un air douloureux.

― Mais on a pas le choix, Peyton. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, murmura Brooke, les yeux rivés sur son fils. »

Peyton jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour observer elle aussi le petit garçon presque assoupi à l'arrière, sa tête dodelinant au gré des cahots de la route. Peyton le savait bien. Malgré toute son aversion pour cette petite ville de Californie, y revenir était le meilleur choix. Peut-être le seul, songea-t-elle. Elles devaient le faire. Pour Caleb.

Un panneau sur le bas-côté annonçait un motel quinze kilomètres plus loin, et Peyton appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur, pressée de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante du véhicule et de se dégourdir les jambes.

Arrivées à destination, Peyton sauta littéralement du SUV et se dirigea vers l'accueil, tandis que Brooke réveillait en douceur le bambin et la jeune fille profondément endormis à l'arrière.

― « La 24 et la 25, annonça Peyton en rejoignant ses sœurs, et son neveu tranquillement assoupi dans les bras de sa mère. »

Elle tendit les clés à sa cadette et s'en alla chercher les bagages. Tandis qu'elle récupérait la peluche de Caleb dans la voiture, Brooke la rejoignit. L'air triste et douloureux qu'elle arborait alarma la puînée.

― « Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'il dorme avec toi cette nuit, annonça Brooke d'une voix à peine audible.

― Encore un cauchemar, supposa Peyton en passant un bras autour de la taille de son aînée. »

Brooke se réfugia contre sa sœur et laissa échapper un sanglot. Peyton l'enlaça et la berça tentant de la réconforter. Mais elle savait bien que rien ne pourrait jamais apaiser le chagrin et l'angoisse de la jeune mère.

― « C'est mon fils, c'est moi qui devrais prendre soin de lui, le rassurer et être à ses côtés. C'est mon rôle, et même ça, je ne peux pas le faire, sanglota-t-elle amèrement, vaincue par l'angoisse et la fatigue. »

Peyton la laissa épancher ses plaintes et ses pleurs quelques instants, et quand sa sœur commença enfin à se calmer, elle prit la parole :

― « Mais tu le fais, Brooke. Et à merveille en plus. Tout comme tu l'as fait pour Hayley et moi quand Papa et Maman sont morts, lui assura-t-elle tendrement. Accepte aussi que pour certaines « choses », on puisse t'aider. »

Brooke releva un visage bouffi de larmes vers sa sœur, s'apprêtant à protester, mais celle-ci y coupa court, et entraîna la jeune mère vers les chambres.

Tandis que Brooke entrait dans sa chambre, Peyton fut surprise de trouver sa cadette dans la salle de bain de sa propre chambre, tandis que Caleb dormait à poings fermés dans le lit.

― « Je vais rester avec Caleb, cette nuit, l'informa Peyton en s'armant de sa brosse à dents pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

― Je sais, répondit Hayley. Mais je préférais que Brooke ne voit pas ça. Tu sais que ça la met toujours dans tous ces états depuis que… expliqua-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase. Tu aurais un t-shirt à longues manches ou quelque chose comme ça dans ton sac ? demanda-t-elle. »

Peyton fronça les sourcils, à la demande de sa sœur. Hayley, face au miroir lui tournait le dos et concentrait toute son attention sur son bras gauche. Contournant sa cadette, Peyton poussa un juron en voyant des traînées de sang frais souiller le lavabo.

Hayley haussa les épaules avec un air contrit, tout en tentant maladroitement de bander son avant bras d'une seule main.

― « Un cauchemar, fit-elle simplement. Il s'est agité quand j'ai voulu le border, et je ne me suis pas reculée assez vite. Je ne veux pas que Brooke le voit, supplia presque Hayley en voyant l'air crispé de sa sœur.

― Je vais nettoyer ça, lâcha enfin Peyton après un long silence. »

Tandis qu'elle se laissait soigner par sa sœur, la jeune fille laissait ses pensées dériver vers Brooke. Si Hayley ne voulait pas que l'aînée apprenne ce qui était arrivé, c'est qu'elle savait trop bien quelle serait sa réaction. Elle culpabiliserait, encore.

― « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa faute à la fin ! se révolta Hayley avec force. »

Emportée par l'intensité ses réflexions, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de pensait tout haut.

En réponse, Peyton laissa échapper un rire amusé, alors qu'Hayley s'excusait en grimaçant.

― « Papa aussi avait l'habitude de se mettre à crier sans prévenir quand il était plongé dans des réflexions révoltées, raconta Peyton, ce qui fit sourire sa cadette.

― Ce qui arrive à Caleb, ce n'est pourtant pas sa faute, se lamenta Hayley après un long silence.

― Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura sa sœur. Mais c'est son fils, elle se sent responsable de ce qui lui arrive.

― Mais on ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, non ?

― Non. Il n'y avait rien à faire, répondit Peyton, abattue. »

Tandis que Peyton terminait le bandage, de son bras valide, Hayley caressait avec douceur la joue de sa sœur.

Peyton releva la tête pour apercevoir les yeux embués de larmes de sa cadette. Elle n'ignorait pas la douleur qui pinçait le cœur de ses sœurs depuis deux mois chaque fois qu'elles la regardaient.

― « Pour ça non plus, on ne pouvait rien faire, Hayley, affirma Peyton. Je crois qu'au fond, on savait toutes que ça devrait arriver. C'était inévitable. »

Le regard d'Hayley s'assombrit, tandis que Peyton se concentrait de nouveau sur le bandage.

La jeune fille aurait aimé que Peyton la rassure ; lui dise que ce n'était rien ; que tout irait bien. Mais, aucune des trois sœurs n'ignoraient que c'était impossible. Peyton faisait tout pour leur montrer qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle n'était pas tant affectée par ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, Brooke et Hayley le savait, Peyton était au supplice.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur Peyton. Brooke ou Hayley aurait souffert de la situation, mais auraient fini par s'en accommoder. Mais pas Peyton, elles le savaient.

― « Allez, maintenant, tu files te coucher, ordonna Peyton en jetant un t-shirt à longues manches à Hayley. Essaie de dormir le plus possible, on partira à 7h, et je compte sur toi, pour conduire. Je ne pense pas que je serais en état demain, murmura-t-elle en couvant du regard le petit garçon qui s'agitait en grognant dans le lit. Au lit ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Hayley ouvrait la bouche. »

Quand la lumière se fut éteinte dans la chambre voisine, et qu'elle entendit le souffle de ses sœurs se faire lent et paisible, elle s'autorisa à quitter la chambre. Elle prit deux canettes de soda et un paquet de biscuits au distributeur. Arrivée devant le distributeur de glaçons, elle poussa un juron. La porte à bascule était toute cabossée et refusait de s'ouvrir. Peyton la secoua un peu, tentant de faire jouer le mécanisme, en vain. À bout de nerfs, elle tira un coup sec sur la poignée laissant éclater son énervement, et se retrouva l'instant d'après avec la porte entre les mains.

― « Génial, manquait plus que ça, maugréa-t-elle. »

Craignant que le bruit n'alerte quelqu'un, elle se dépêcha de remplir un seau de glaçons, puis reposa la porte en équilibre sur le distributeur, et fila dans sa chambre.

Caleb n'avait pas bougé et semblait apaisé. Peyton sourit en voyant son neveu entortillé dans le drap, le pouce dans la bouche. Elle ramassa la peluche informe tombée au pied du lit, puis la cala doucement contre la tête du bambin avant de le border à nouveau.

Quand elle se laissa enfin tomber lourdement dans le vieux fauteuil élimé, elle soupira d'aise. Elle sortit de son sac une tasse hermétique qu'elle remplit de glaçons et de soda, puis, tirant une flasque de son bagage, elle arrosa copieusement le tout d'une généreuse dose de gin.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité partielle, striée par les rayons lunaire qui filtraient à travers les stores.

― « À la tienne, chère ennemie ! lança-t-elle en levant haut son verre vers l'astre brillant décroissant. »

Les yeux clos, elle se défit négligemment de ses baskets, s'envoya une grande rasade de gin tonic et cala sa tête contre le dossier, écoutant les bruits de la nuit l'environnant et humant la fraîcheur nocturne.

L'odeur des pins qui bordaient le motel était entêtante, mais ne parvint pas à masquer l'odeur douceâtre d'une cigarette allumée un peu plus loin. Elle se concentra jusqu'à percevoir les battements de cœurs réguliers de Caleb, et le souffle paisible de ses sœurs dans la chambre voisine. Sur la route, le ronronnement des rares voitures qui passaient commencèrent à la bercer doucement.

Peyton se laissait aller à la relative quiétude des lieux, s'habituant progressivement à tous ses bruits parasites qui envahissaient sa vie depuis deux mois.

Soudain, elle se releva d'un bond, et instinctivement elle laissa échapper un grondement, les lèvres retroussées sur un rictus animal. Au loin, le hurlement d'un loup mourrait peu à peu, faisant s'agiter Caleb, lui rappelant alors le but ultime de ce périple tant honni.

― « Et ce n'est que le début, soupira-t-elle en s'enfilant une nouvelle rasade de gin tonic. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Maman, faut que je fasse pipi ! se lamenta Caleb, tout en se trémoussant sur son rehausseur.

― Caleb, soupira Brooke, blasée. Je t'ai dit qu'on arriverait bientôt, essaie de te retenir. Regarde, tu vois, on arrive, signala-t-elle en pointant du doigt le panneau d'entrée dans la ville. Est-ce que tu peux lire ce qui est écrit dessus ?

― Bienvenue… à … Bacon Hills… déchiffra le bambin faisant éclater Peyton d'un rire sonore.

― La ville où nous ne sommes que des morceaux de viande justes bons à être dévorés tout crus ! s'exclama Peyton entre deux éclats de rire de Caleb qu'elle chatouillait vigoureusement.

― Peyton ! la gronda Brooke avec un regard sévère. »

Peyton leva les yeux au ciel, en murmurant un inaudible « oh ça va, » avant de retourner son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

― C'est Beacon Hills, chéri, corrigea la mère avec patience, les yeux rivés sur la route, concentrée sur sa conduite. C'est ici que tes tantes et moi avons grandi.

― Avec grand-père et grand-mère avant qu'ils soyent mourus, ajouta Caleb, comme récitant une leçon.

― Avant qu'ils ne meurent, Caleb, le corrigea Hayley depuis le siège passager. C'est dingue, rien n'a l'air d'avoir changé ! Oh regarde Pity, c'est Mme Hollis avec son horrible caniche ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt une vieille dame sur le trottoir. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

― Buster, répondit évasivement Peyton. Et arrête de m'appeler Pity, ajouta-t-elle morose.

― Les déménageurs m'ont envoyé un texto : ils arrivent dans deux heures, les informa Brooke. On devrait peut-être aller chez Benny histoire de prendre un repas digne de ce nom.

― Oh oui ! s'écria joyeusement Hayley. Je n'ai jamais mangé de poulet frit aussi bon que celui de Mary !

― Je n'ai pas faim, grommela Peyton. Dépose-moi à la maison avant. »

Hayley et Brooke se retournèrent pour jeter un regard appuyé à leur sœur, mais celle-ci se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur les rues qui défilaient.

Brooke abdiqua, et haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle le savait : inutile d'espérer faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule. Peyton ne partageait pas l'excitation des deux autres pour ce retour aux sources. Mais qui aurait pu honnêtement lui en tenir rigueur.

Aussi, Brooke bifurqua pour entrer dans leur rue. Elle roula au pas, observant de tous les côtés, tentant de se remémorer le nom de leurs anciens voisins, d'imaginer l'âge de leurs enfants et de repérer un visage familier parmi les passants.

Quand le SUV se gara devant l'ancienne maison familiale, sans même un mot ou un regard, Peyton sauta du véhicule, attrapa son sac au vol et claqua la portière. Elle remonta l'allée envahie par les herbes folles sans même se retourner.

― « Maman, est-ce que Peyton est fâchée contre moi ? demanda Caleb d'un air triste. C'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit qu'elle est en colère.

― Non chéri, bien sûr que non, lui assura sa mère avec douceur, alors qu'Hayley enjambait le siège passager pour passer à l'arrière et cajoler son neveu. Elle n'est pas en colère, elle juste triste.

― Pourquoi elle est triste ?

― Parce que revenir ici, ça lui rappelle Grand-père et Grand-mère, et leur mort, lui expliqua Hayley. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, chéri.

― Maman, est-ce qu'on pourra lui ramener de la glace à Peyton ? demanda le petit garçon. Parce que ça la rend toujours moins triste la glace. »

Et tandis que sa mère acquiesçait et redémarrait, une voiture du Shérif croisa la route du SUV.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Mais il faut bien que tu fasses quelque chose de tes vacances, Stiles ! bougonna le Shérif Stilinski. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé trois mois à la maison !

― Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Papa, soupira le jeune homme. Hé, regarde ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui remontait l'allée non-entretenue d'une maison voisine. Alors, ce ne sont pas des conneries ? Les sœurs Taggart reviennent vraiment à Beacon Hills ?

― Stiles, ton langage, râla le Shérif. Mais oui, elles reviennent. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient là si tôt. Il faut que j'aille leur donner la clé.

― Pourquoi tu as leur clé ?

― Un arrangement avec le notaire, pour remettre l'eau et l'électricité en route avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

― Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'offusqua Stiles.

― Eh bien, parce que … commença son père. Bon sang, Stiles, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! s'énerva-t-il en garant la voiture dans l'entrée de garage. »

Le Shérif extirpa de la boîte à gants une enveloppe kraft, de laquelle il fit tomber une clé au creux de sa main.

― « Bon commence tes devoirs, dit-il en quittant l'habitacle. On pourrait commander pizza ce soir... Stiles, tu vas où ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant son fils traverser la rue.

― Ben je viens avec toi, répondit Stiles comme une évidence, tout en continuant son chemin.

― Non, non, non, Stiles ! s'écria le Shérif en s'élançant derrière son fils. Il est hors de question que tu ailles fouiner encore une fois.

― Moi, fouiner ! s'offusqua faussement le jeune homme. Tu m'as bien élevé, Papa, minauda-t-il. Je connais l'importance de la politesse : je veux juste aller saluer nos nouvelles voisines comme il se doit.

― Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gamin aussi intelligent, grommela le Shérif, en regardant son fils remonter l'allée de leurs voisines avec entrain. »

Forçant le pas, le Shérif rattrapa Stiles avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte et l'arrêta par le bras.

― « Je te préviens, Stiles, pas de questions déplacées, ne les mets pas mal à l'aise : ça doit être suffisamment perturbant pour elles de revenir ici après la mort de leurs parents alors, je t'en prie, Stiles… ne me fais pas honte, le supplia presque le Shérif. »

Stiles se paraît déjà de son plus bel air offensé pour répondre à son père, quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter tous deux. Synchrones, père et fils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Peyton Taggart assise sur le perron de la maison, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

― « Bien joué, souffla Stiles à son père. Qui fait honte à l'autre maintenant ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait inaudible pour la jeune femme.

― Il ne faut pas avoir honte : c'était plutôt drôle ! ricana la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour ce retour … perturbant.

― Désolé, Brooke, fit le Shérif gêné. Je ne voulais pas…

― Ne vous en faites pas, Shérif, l'interrompit Peyton. Nous nous sommes préparées à l'idée que les gens poseraient des questions, et lanceraient tout un tas de rumeurs, en nous prenant en pitié. Oh et c'est Peyton, Shérif, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Brooke et Hayley sont allées manger un bout en ville.

― Désolé, Peyton, s'excusa à nouveau le Shérif. J'avais oublié que toi aussi tu avais pris six ans. »

Le Shérif confia la clé à la jeune femme, et perçut la fébrilité de celle-ci quand elle s'en saisit. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'émotion qu'elle ressentait de revenir dans la maison familiale après tant d'années.

Le Shérif Stilinski proposa de lui montrer où se situaient les compteurs d'eau et d'électricité, et de lui signaler les quelques menus dégâts occasionnés par le temps.

Avec plaisir, Peyton accepta, et tandis qu'elle laissait entrer devant elle Stiles et son père, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, dans une voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, deux silhouettes qui les observaient.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fiche ici, Derek ? soupira Isaac, las. »

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que le Shérif et Stiles étaient entrés dans la maison en compagnie de la fille, et pourtant, Isaac et Derek poireautaient encore.

Isaac n'était pas du genre à contredire Derek, mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Et le mutisme morose de son Alpha, depuis qu'ils avaient pris ce SUV gris en filature, le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Quand Derek avait soudain changé leur plan pour suivre ces trois filles dans la voiture, sans dire un mot, le visage fermé, Isaac n'avait pas posé de question. Derek faisait pas mal de trucs bizarres pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, le bêta en avait l'habitude.

Quand il s'était garé devant chez Stiles pour observer cette fille parler avec le Shérif, Isaac n'avait pas fait de réflexion, sûr que Derek s'expliquerait plus tard. Après tout, il faisait une confiance aveugle à l'Alpha.

Mais là, Isaac en avait marre. Pas un son n'était sorti de la bouche de son chef de meute. Pas un mouvement. Il était si immobile qu'on pouvait le croire statufié.

Il avait à peine tressailli quand la jeune brune l'avait regardé avant d'entrer.

― « Derek... souffla Isaac, agacé. Soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. Soit je me casse.

― Ben, casse-toi, marmonna Derek sans quitter la maison des yeux. »

La froideur de Derek frappa le bêta en plein cœur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Derek était comme un grand frère pour lui. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, dans sa meute, pour sa famille. Il l'avait entraîné, rudoyé, protégé. Isaac l'avait vu fou de rage, avoir peur, crier, se battre, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Vide. Glacial.

― « Pffff, t'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets, Derek, râla Isaac en se laissant retomber lourdement au fond du siège de la Camaro. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas partir. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, Derek tourna la tête vers son bêta, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

― « Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, répondit Isaac à l'interrogation muette. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, alors je ne vais pas t'abandonner là, juste parce que tu me casses les pieds. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, soupira-t-il en enlevant une miette d'une chiquenaude sur le tableau de bord. Je suppose que tu en parleras quand tu seras prêt. Ou pas... »

Cette fois, Derek esquissa un sourire, auquel celui d'Isaac fit écho. C'était pour ça, qu'il avait intégré la meute de Derek. Pour faire partie d'une vraie famille, avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie qui comptait, et pour qui il comptait. D'être là pour les siens quand il le fallait.

Évidemment, tout cela Derek le savait. Il avait pour le jeune bêta une affection particulière. Il aimait sa discrétion, tout au tant que son impulsivité. Sa loyauté et sa franchise. Pour beaucoup, Derek se retrouvait en Isaac.

Isaac qui n'hésitait pas à faire savoir quand il le désapprouvait, mais qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Isaac ce jeune homme si fragile, et pourtant inébranlable de loyauté.

Derek lui devait des explications.

― « Elle s'appelle Peyton. Peyton Taggart, commença Derek en reportant une fois de plus son regard sur la maison. Elle et ses sœurs, Brooke et Hayley vivaient ici il y a quelques années, avec leurs parents. Ils sont morts, ils y a six ans. Les filles ont toutes les trois quitté la ville quelques mois plus tard. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles reviendraient… Jamais, raconta-t-il, d'un air lointain, alors que de l'autre côté de la rue, Peyton raccompagnait Stiles et son père à la porte.

― Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Isaac, curieux. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Peyton se figea : elle savait que c'était lui, là-bas, dans la voiture. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, pour en être convaincue. Elle le sentait, tout au fond elle, ça lui tordait les entrailles. Derek Hale. Elle vrilla un regard ardent sur la vitre teintée de la Camaro, derrière laquelle se cachait l'Alpha, et de ses lèvres serrées, elle laissa s'échapper un murmure, que lui seul entendrait malgré la distance, elle le savait.

― « Va-t-en, Derek. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais pour Derek ce fut comme si elle venait d'hurler à côté de lui, tant la voix de Peyton était pleine de colère et de souffrance.

― « Parce que j'ai tué leurs parents, déclara Derek avec douleur, en faisant vrombir le moteur, pour démarrer en trombe sous l'air ébahi de Stiles.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Elle est trop grande la maison de Grand-père ! s'extasia Caleb après son troisième tour du propriétaire.

― Elle te plait ? lui demanda Hayley, en attrapant l'enfant au vol, pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

― Oh oui ! Beaucoup comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant largement les bras dans un geste brusque.

― Doucement ! cria Peyton, en arrêtant de justesse le bras de l'enfant avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur le nez d'Hayley. »

Le choc sourd qui résultat de ce contact plongea la famille dans un silence de plomb. Les trois sœurs s'entre-regardèrent, gênées, avant que Peyton reprenne d'une voix douce.

― « Tu dois faire attention, chéri, tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus fort que la majorité des gens, expliqua calmement Peyton. Rappelle-toi, tu es comme Superman : tu as une grande force, c'est un don, mais aussi une responsabilité : tu dois faire plus attention.

― Je suis désolé, Hayley, s'excusa Caleb penaud.

― Ce n'est pas grave, chéri, lui assura la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre. Allez, fini ta limonade, et va choisir ta chambre. »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et avala d'un trait sa boisson, grimaçant à cause des bulles, puis sauta des genoux d'Hayley pour filer dans la maison.

― « Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui faire l'école à la maison pendant quelques années, soupira Brooke consternée.

― Non, s'insurgea la plus jeune. Il faut qu'il continue à avoir une vie normale !

― Hayley, Caleb n'est pas un enfant… commença à s'emporter Brooke.

― Brooke ! l'interrompit Peyton. Il t'entend. Écoute, laisse passer les vacances, proposa-t-elle pour ramener l'aînée au calme. Laisse-lui une chance d'apprendre à mieux se contrôler. S'il n'y parvient pas, alors, il sera toujours temps de lui faire l'école à la maison, le temps qu'il prenne mieux conscience de ses limites. »

Hayley et Brooke se retournèrent vers leur sœur, incrédules. Peyton avait toujours été la première à prôner la prudence, à mettre en avant la particularité de Caleb, pour rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas mener une vie normale.

― « Revenir ici, ça m'a rappelé à quel point nous avions eu une enfance belle et heureuse, même après la mort de Papa et Maman, se justifia Peyton. Brooke, tu as toujours tout fait pour que nous ayons une vie normale et heureuse malgré tout, et elle l'a été. Ce serait égoïste de ne pas donner la même chance à Caleb. Il faut au moins essayer. Après tout, on est trois, on devrait réussir à s'en sortir, non ? »

Brooke et Hayley se fendirent d'un large sourire. Après tout, Peyton avait raison : elles devaient essayer. Tout donner pour que Caleb ait la meilleure vie qui soit, malgré tout.

― « Et puis, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est revenues ici, non ? soupira Peyton. Parce que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui. Et même si je déteste le reconnaître, c'est le cas, sinon, croyez-moi, rien n'aurait pu me faire remettre les pieds dans ce trou paumé.

― Te voilà bien grognon d'un coup, la taquina Hayley en passant un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur.

― Tu le serais toi aussi, si Caleb t'avait piqué ta chambre, riposta Peyton en souriant, tendant un doigt vers la fenêtre du premier étage qui donnait sur la terrasse où elles s'étaient installées le temps d'une pause. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Caleb émergeait par la fenêtre en hurlant que c'était sa nouvelle chambre. Hayley se précipita dans la maison, affolée à l'idée que l'enfant tombe de ladite fenêtre.

― « Désolée, s'excusa Brooke pour son fils. Si tu préfères, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre, je prendrais celle des parents, proposa-t-elle.

― Non, pas de problème, lui assura Peyton. Au contraire, j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir la chambre où ils se sont aimés. Enfin, si on occulte le fait que c'est probablement là qu'ils nous ont conçues aussi, grimaça-t-elle tandis que sa sœur riait de bon cœur.

― Alors pourquoi cet air si morose ? demanda Brooke. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas de revenir ici, et de le croiser, mais...

― Il était devant la maison, marmonna Peyton, en fixant le jardin en friche.

― Quoi ? Tu veux dire... Derek ? s'enquit l'aînée ahurie.

― Lui-même ! Apparemment la nouvelle de notre retour n'a échappé à personne, railla Peyton acerbe.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

― Rien. Il est resté dans sa voiture, garé devant chez les Stilinski, comme un pervers en planque. »

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux sœurs, alors qu'à l'étage résonnaient les cris joyeux d'Hayley et Caleb.

Brooke observait sa sœur, de toute évidence perdue dans ses pensées. Au vu de l'air crispé qu'elle affichait, il ne s'agissait pas de pensées agréables. Sur les traits durcis de Peyton, passait tantôt la colère, la douleur, l'incompréhension et le chagrin. Et Brooke ne savait que trop bien quelle était la cause de toute cette torture. Elle-même sentait encore tout au fond de son cœur ce méli-mélo bouillonnant de sentiments qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à tenter de faire taire.

Des sentiments trop nombreux mais qui ne revêtaient qu'un seul visage pour Brooke : celui de Tyler. Qu'un seul nom : Hale.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Bordel Derek, ralentis ! s'écria Isaac quand Derek engouffra la Camaro à toute blinde dans l'espèce de parking souterrain. Hé Derek, arrête ! hurla-t-il. Je cicatrise peut-être vite, mais pas si je fini coupé en deux par ton engin de mort, mec ! »

Derek pila d'un coup sec, à quelques centimètres à peine du mur de béton devant, et seuls les réflexes surnaturels d'Isaac lui évitèrent de finir encastré dans le pare-brise.

L'Alpha tourna la tête vers le bêta râlant et pestant dans sa barbe, esquissa un sourire, puis s'excusa.

― « Ouais, ouais, bougonna Isaac. Estime-toi heureux qu'on soit encore tous les deux en vie pour que tu puisses t'excuser, l'invectiva-t-il en s'extirpant du véhicule. Bon, maintenant Schumacher, si tu développais un peu cette histoire, juste pour savoir pourquoi j'ai failli mourir. »

Derek soupira. Se replonger dans ces souvenirs était douloureux et fastidieux, et surtout, le faisait se sentir faible. Or faible, il ne devait pas le paraître devant Isaac.

Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Isaac était le seul aujourd'hui à être encore près de lui. Il était sa meute, son frère, son ami. Alors, ils s'installèrent tous deux dans les vieux fauteuils qui composaient les rares meubles de sa nouvelle demeure, et Derek se projeta six ans en arrière, quelques mois avant l'incendie qui avait détruit son monde, et repris l'histoire du début.

C'était en 2006, Derek venait d'avoir dix-sept ans. Sa vie était heureuse et simple, entre sa famille, sa meute, le lycée et ses copains.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, son frère aîné, Tyler fréquentait une jeune fille du coin : Brooke Taggart. À vingt ans, Tyler, passionné d'informatique, travaillait dans une petite boutique du centre-ville où il bricolait les machines pour les particuliers. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Brooke, une jolie blonde de dix-neuf ans qui était arrivée un matin complètement paniquée, son ordinateur dans les mains.

Étudiante infirmière, elle avait passé la nuit à peaufiner un devoir final pour son diplôme et épuisée, s'était assoupie sur le clavier, pour découvrir au petit matin tout son travail disparu.

La jeune femme était dans tous ces états, et malgré les cernes, les traits tirés, et le teint pâle, Tyler avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était à peine s'il avait remarqué le vieux jogging qu'elle portait, échevelée, des accents hystériques éraillant sa voix fluette.

En quelques manipulations rapides, Tyler aurait pu récupérer les fichiers, mais il fit durer, juste pour le plaisir de la compagnie de Brooke. Quand enfin, il lui annonça que son travail était sauvé, Brooke lui sauta au cou.

― « Vous êtes mon héros, avait scandé Brooke, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

― Laissez-moi vous inviter à diner, s'était enhardi Tyler Hale. »

Brooke avait rosi, un sourire gêné sur le visage, puis relevant les yeux vers son sauveur, avait soufflé un timide « oui. »

Tyler Hale éperdument amoureux avait sorti le grand jeu. Les fleurs, le diner, la ballade romantique, la veste passée sur les épaules de sa douce, et avait même respecté la sacro-sainte règles des quatre rendez-vous, avant d'embrasser Brooke.

Dès lors, les deux jeunes gens avaient filé le parfait amour.

Derek se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois que Tyler avait invité sa petite amie à la maison. Brooke les avait tous charmés, jusqu'à la tante Robin, pourtant convaincue qu'il était imprudent et stupide d'amener une humaine parmi les leurs.

Mais Brooke était une jeune femme formidable. Douce, patiente et compréhensive, elle faisait preuve de beaucoup d'humour et d'altruisme, et d'une intelligence critique sur les sujets de son époque. La beauté simple et discrète de la jeune blonde avait achevé de l'intégrer parfaitement à la famille deux mois après le début de leur relation.

― « Un soir, tout a basculé, narra Derek, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Il y avait une autre meute qui passait sur notre territoire. Ils avaient déjà attaqué deux humains, on ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. J'étais jeune et idiot, j'étais même aller les provoquer. Alors, on avait prévu de les affronter le soir même. On les avait pisté jusqu'en bordure de la nationale, à côté de Wood River, se remémora-t-il, sous l'œil captivé d'Isaac. »

Les loup-garous les plus âgés du clan Hale s'étaient rassemblés à une centaine de mètres de la nationale, prêts à en découdre avec la meute rivale. Derek était encore le plus jeune, mais son père disait de lui qu'il avait déjà l'étoffe d'un Alpha, d'un loup puissant. Tous savaient que la pleine lune renforceraient encore leur puissance. Ils étaient sûrs d'en sortir vainqueurs.

Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir d'autres victimes.

Derek et les autres avaient commencé à sentir la pleine lune faire son effet, et déjà, son père se transformait. Derek allait entamer sa propre mutation, quand il avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait.

― « Ils s'en vont ! Ah ah, ils ont la trouille ! avait triomphé Tyler, en sentant la meute s'éloigner. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y 'a ? s'était-il inquiété en voyant son père froncer les sourcils.

― Ils bifurquent vers la ville, avait répondu le patriarche, perplexe. Leur Alpha les entraîne vers la ville, s'était-il franchement affolé. »

La panique avait envahi la meute Hale : si ces loups rivaux décidaient de s'en prendre à leur ville, il était de leur devoir de la défendre. Aussi, les Hale s'étaient-ils élancés comme un seul homme derrière leur Alpha, espérant couper la route au pack ennemi

― « Derek... Derek ! l'appela Isaac en le secouant. »

Derek s'était plongé si profondément dans ses souvenirs, qu'il en avait oublié la présence d'Isaac.

― « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Derek ? demanda doucement Isaac, alarmé par le regard coupable et douloureux de son mentor.

― Nous les avions sous-estimé, déplora Derek accablé. C'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient : la guerre, une guerre de territoire. Ils avaient décidé de nous frapper en plein cœur.

― Je ne comprends pas.

― Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ma famille était aussi réticente à accueillir des humains chez nous ? demanda Derek. Parce que les humains sont faibles et vulnérables, expliqua-t-il au bêta. Nous vivons en meutes, nous sommes forts et nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Il est difficile d'isoler l'un de nous. Pas les humains, se désola-t-il. En amenant Brooke et les Taggart dans notre famille, Tyler les a mis en danger.

― Tu veux dire, que …

― Ils nous avaient observés, ils connaissaient Brooke, et le lien qui l'unissait à Tyler. Ils savaient l'affection que je portais… que nous portions tous à la famille Taggart.

― Ils ont attaqué les Taggart pour vous atteindre, en déduisit Isaac, avec fatalité.

― Et on est arrivé trop tard… »

OoOoOoOoO

Plongées dans ses souvenirs, Brooke mis du temps à réaliser que Peyton s'adressait à elle. Quand cette dernière lui tapa le bras pour la ramener à la réalité, elle sursauta.

― « Eh ben ! Je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais, mais ça avait l'air drôlement intense, se moqua Peyton, tout en ramassant sa masse de longs cheveux auburn en un chignon lâche sur le haut de son crâne.

― Tyler, souffla doucement Brooke. »

Instantanément, Peyton se renfrogna, boudeuse.

― « Il faudra bien qu'on en parle sérieusement un de ces jours, Peyton, soupira Brooke, d'un ton maternant.

― Pourquoi ? réagit violemment sa cadette. Tu ne crois pas que les Hale ont déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça dans nos vies ! s'énerva-t-elle. ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

― Exactement ! répliqua Brooke. Il serait temps que tu tournes la page ; que tu acceptes, Peyton. Ce n'était pas leur faute, ils n'ont pas tué nos parents, asséna-t-elle avec conviction. Ce sont d'autres loups qui l'ont fait.

― À cause d'eux ! hurla Peyton. Ce sont les Hale qui les ont amené ici, Brooke.

― Ils ne voulaient pas ça, Peyton, s'adoucit l'aînée. Ils ont essayé de les sauver.

― Avec le succès que l'on sait…

― Tu es injuste, ils s'en sont tellement voulu.

― Ils pouvaient, Brooke, c'était leur faute ! répéta Peyton, furieuse. Et si ça s'était arrêté là ! Mais non ! Ils nous ont menti, tous ce temps, Brooke, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

― Ils voulaient juste…

― Masquer la vérité, Brooke. Tyler t'a menti ! S'il t'avait dit avant ce qu'il était vraiment, on aurait pu protéger nos parents, cracha Peyton, venimeuse.

― Tu sais bien que… tenta Brooke.

― Et après ça, ils ont continué. Même après nous avoir révélé leur vraie nature. Il a continué à mentir…

― Il ne s'agit pas de Tyler, ni des Hale, n'est-ce pas, Peyton ? l'interrompit Brooke, mettant ainsi un terme à l'explosion verbale de sa jeune sœur. Ni même de la mort de Papa et Maman. Tu t'es sentie trahie, chérie, je comprends, mais il a fait ça pour, juste pour toi.

― Pour moi ? Non ! Pas pour moi ! s'emporta Peyton, une fois de plus, les yeux brillants. Il faisait ça pour son petit confort d'égoïste. Un lâche, c'est tout ce qu'il est ! Tous ces mois passés avec lui : il a eu des centaines d'occasion de tout me dire, mais il s'est tu ! Il parlait de franchise, de confiance, d'amour, mais il mentait, tout le long. Tout ça n'a été qu'un mensonge ! éructa-t-elle dans un sanglot de rage. Et moi, … Moi j'ai pris des risques pour lui, j'ai mis ma vie entre ses mains, j'ai accepté le danger et gardé le secret parce qu'il disait m'aimer, et quand sa conscience a commencé à peser trop lourd… Encore une fois, il a été égoïste, il n'a pensé qu'à lui ; qu'à se soulager de sa culpabilité, quitte à me faire souffrir !

― Il t'aimait, Peyton, répondit calmement Brooke en attrapant la main de sa sœur pour la caresser doucement. Il t'a caché la vérité pour te protéger, par peur de te perdre. Il t'a tout avoué parce qu'il ne pouvait plus te mentir, parce qu'il t'aimait, continua-t-elle sans faillir, alors que Peyton niait en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui retirer ça, Peyton : Derek t'aimait. »


	2. Mutation

Salut à tous!

Juste un petit blabla vite fait pour quelques infos.

- Comme annoncé, le titre à changé: "Quand on parle du loup..." est devenu "Scratch Team" (1)

- Modification du résumé: des avis seraient les bienvenus, l'écriture du résumé ayant été très laborieuse.

- Longueur des chapitres: toutes mes excuses, celui-ci est plus long que prévu, mais impossible de faire tenir mon plan de chapitre en 12 pages. (NB: Sur cette fiction, en moyenne: 1 chapitre = 6500/7500 mots

Allez zou, sans plus attendre, les mercis !

* * *

Merci à **Sarah0406** et **Lily&Maya **(ahhh que du bonheur de te retrouver là, toi !) pour leur reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Et un petit coucou aux followers ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'adore ça!

* * *

[Scratch Team]

Chapitre 2 : Mutation

_« Mutation : altération du matériel génétique […] qui entraîne une modification durable de certains caractères du fait de la transmission héréditaire de ce matériel génétique de génération en génération […] » (2)_

― « Hayley ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang, on va être à la bourre ! cria Peyton du bas de l'escalier. Caleb, tu veux bien aller remettre ton pantalon de pyjama, s'il te plait, soupira-t-elle lasse à l'adresse du petit garçon qui essayait d'atteindre frauduleusement la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt ample. »

Arrêté net sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Caleb baissa la tête, penaud, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

― « Caleb, maintenant, s'impatienta sa tante. »

Peyton s'apprêtait à le gronder sévèrement pour son refus d'obtempérer, quand elle vit une grosse larme rouler sur la joue du bambin.

― « Eh, chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'alarma-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant. Caleb ? insista-t-elle alors que le garçon demeurait mutique. »

Caleb, embarrassé, grommela des paroles incompréhensibles que sa tante lui demanda de répéter avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

― « Il est mouillé, finit par lâcher Caleb d'une toute petite voix.

― Oh, mon chat, ce n'est pas si grave, le rassura la jeune femme en venant serrer son neveu contre elle. »

L'enfant se pelotonna dans les bras de Peyton, jouant avec les mèches auburn de l'opulente chevelure de sa tante, signe qu'il se sentait vraiment mal.

― « Allez, Caleb, ce n'est rien, lui assura Peyton de nouveau. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais.

― C'est les bébés qui font pipi au lit, rétorqua le gamin acerbe. Mais moi, je suis grand, j'ai six ans, je ne suis plus un bébé, bredouilla-t-il, des larmes au coin des yeux.

― Non, chéri, je t'assure que ça arrive aussi parfois aux enfants de six ans. Souvent, c'est parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que tu as fait un nouveau cauchemar ? l'interrogea sa tante. »

D'un mouvement vif de la tête, l'enfant nia.

― « Alors, peut-être que c'est parce qu'Hayley t'a grondé hier soir et que tu en es contrarié ? proposa-t-elle.

― Non, je sais que c'est parce que c'était une bêtise de vider tout le bain moussant de Maman, réfuta encore l'enfant.

― Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ange, insista Peyton, en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier, attirant le petit sur ses genoux.

― Je ne veux plus être malade. Parce que ça rend Maman triste, sanglota l'enfant. Je veux guérir ! pleura-t-il de plus belle. »

OoOoOoOoO

D'un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Hayley effaça une trace d'eye-liner rebelle au coin de son œil, puis d'un coup de brosse, elle rectifia une dernière fois l'agencement de ses cheveux bruns en un carré parfait.

Attrapant au vol son sac à main, elle s'élança dans le couloir, craignant que l'impatience de sa sœur ne se transforme en colère. En haut des escaliers, elle se stoppa net en entendant son neveu sangloter à chaudes larmes. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Caleb lui brisèrent le cœur, tout autant que les vaines tentatives de Peyton pour lui remonter le moral.

― « Mais si je ne guéris pas, Maman sera triste pour toujours, soupira l'enfant.

― Caleb, tu n'es pas malade, affirma Peyton. Tu es différent, et la différence, c'est la vie, mon ange. Ta Maman n'est pas triste que tu sois différent, elle en est fière au contraire. Elle a juste peur que ce soit difficile pour toi d'assumer cette différence. Mais toi et moi, on sait que tu es bien assez fort pour vivre avec, non ? continua-t-elle en adressant un sourire tendre au bambin.

― Tu es gentille, tante Peyton, mais je ne suis plus un bébé, maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, objecta Caleb d'un ton trop sérieux pour son âge. Je ne suis pas différent, comme tu dis, je suis un loup-garou, asséna-t-il avec fatalité. Et les loup-garous, ils font du mal aux gens normaux. Même que parfois, ils les tuent, les gens, laissa-t-il tomber avec un calme effrayant qui tira un hoquet de stupeur à Hayley. »

Hayley était aussi désemparée que sa sœur l'était à cet instant, quelques marches plus bas, regardant dans les yeux cet enfant intimement convaincu d'être un tueur en puissance.

Hayley essuya une larme solitaire qui s'était échappée, et renifla bruyamment, attirant l'attention de son neveu et de sa sœur. Aussitôt, l'apercevant, Caleb s'esquiva à la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère.

À cet instant, Hayley aurait voulu hurler au monde entier que la vie était injuste et cruelle. Pourquoi Dieu avait-il infligé une si terrible malédiction à cet angelot aux yeux verts et aux boucles noires ébène ? Où était ce Dieu d'amour et de miséricorde quand cinq mois plus tôt, elle et ses sœurs avaient assisté impuissantes à la mutation de Caleb, ce bambin devenu, depuis le jour de sa naissance, le centre de leur univers ?

Hayley traînait ce poids dans son cœur depuis la transformation de l'enfant, tâchant de le masquer aux yeux de Caleb et de ses sœurs. Elle souffrait en silence, priait chaque soir pour que Caleb ait une vie normale. Elle s'était tue, avait souri et s'était contentée de continuer à vivre en faisant comme si tout était normal, comme avant. Elles l'avaient toutes fait. Pour Caleb. Pour lui ôter la moindre culpabilité pour son état.

Hayley savait que ses sœurs aussi portaient ce fardeau. Plus encore qu'elle-même. Brooke était la mère impuissante d'un enfant à qui jamais, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait offrir une vie normale. Et Peyton et sa haine viscérale pour les lycanthropes avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Alors, jamais Hayley ne s'était autorisée à se plaindre, à se montrer affectée. Elle avait continué à sourire, à vivre comme avant, parce qu'au fond, elle était la plus chanceuse de tous. Et qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas, Peyton et Brooke luttaient chaque jour pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'en soit pas affectée, qu'elle ait une vie normale. Alors, Hayley avait porté sa croix en silence.

Mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que Caleb puisse en souffrir. Il était si jeune, qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient imaginé qu'il s'adapterait aisément à cette nouvelle vie, à ce nouveau lui. Mais de toute évidence, la mutation l'avait fait mûrir bien plus que les sœurs n'avaient pu l'envisager. L'enfant se sentait coupable, se rendait responsable de la souffrance de sa mère, et de ses tantes sans nul doute.

Alors qu'elle s'était levée d'une humeur joviale, heureuse de démarrer cette journée qui s'annonçait passionnante, ce fut les pieds chaussés de plomb et les épaules basses qu'Hayley descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Peyton.

Cette dernière signala à Brooke qu'elle revenait au plus tôt, et le visage chagriné de l'aînée démontra qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la terrible conversation entre son fils et sa sœur. Abattues, Hayley et Peyton montèrent en silence dans le SUV, et restèrent muettes jusqu'à ce que Peyton se gare sur le parking de Beacon Hills High School.

― « Peyton, l'arrêta Hayley avant que sa sœur ne quitte le véhicule. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

― On va le gérer, Hayley, affirma Peyton. Il se pose des questions, après tout, c'est de son âge. Et puis, il passe tout son temps enfermé avec nous, il a trop de temps pour penser, pour réfléchir, ce n'est pas bon. Je pense de plus en plus qu'il est indispensable de le scolariser, de le mêler aux autres enfants, pour qu'il oublie un peu…

― Il n'oubliera jamais, Peyton ! s'insurgea Hayley. C'est en lui, il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Et chaque pleine lune se chargera de lui rappeler, soupira-t-elle amèrement. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est …

― Non, pas encore, trancha vivement Peyton. On peut encore essayer de …

― Peyton ! s'énerva Hayley. Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier deux secondes tes petites animosités égocentriques et obsolètes, et penser à Caleb ! »

Peyton regarda la jeune fille bouche bée devant tant d'assurance et de fermeté. Il était temps pour elle d'admettre que sa petite sœur n'était plus une enfant. Elle aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, presque une adulte, et elle lui rappelait chaque jour qu'elle aussi avait voix au chapitre.

Voyant que sa petite sœur ne céderait pas, elle l'invita silencieusement à continuer.

― « Il est terrifié, il ne comprend pas et se sent coupable. Il a besoin d'un guide. Besoin de trouver ses racines, de comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, reprit Hayley.

― Il ne l'est pas, contra Peyton. Il nous a. Sa famille.

― Oui, le petit garçon a sa famille, mais le jeune loup a besoin d'autre chose, et tu le sais, Peyton. Il a besoin d'une meute, asséna-t-elle avec conviction.

― C'est trop tôt, grogna Peyton.

― Peyton, je t'en prie, arrête, soupira Hayley en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es la seule à faire barrage. Pour des raisons qui te sont propres, on le comprend. Et c'est pour cela que Brooke ne te force pas. Mais tu dois oublier tes vieilles rancœurs et laisser le passé derrière toi pour quelque temps. Pour Caleb, lui rappela-t-elle. On ne peut plus retarder ce moment. On doit résoudre ça avant la prochaine pleine lune. Elle pourrait être pire que la dernière, et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit …Caleb ne s'en remettrait pas. Tu dois aller le voir, Peyton. Tu dois lui parler. Aujourd'hui. »

Peyton garda le silence, observant avec intérêt cette jeune fille si mûre et sûre d'elle-même. Hayley était bien plus rationnelle qu'elle-même ne l'était, et Peyton devait bien avouer que sa cadette avait raison. Depuis deux semaines, elle retardait cet instant, prétextant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'elles avaient encore du temps, d'autres options. Mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Peyton devait reconnaître que la seule raison qui lui faisait repousser l'échéance, c'était sa propre peur, son angoisse à elle de l'affronter de nouveau. Ses démons qui la hantaient et qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qui devait être fait.

― « D'accord, abdiqua Peyton. Tu as raison. Mais aujourd'hui… Laisse-moi un peu de temps encore, Hayley, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle alors que sa sœur lui jetait un regard plein de reproches. Discutons-en toutes les trois ce soir. On demandera à Stiles de garder Caleb une heure ou deux, comme ça nous pourrons en parler calmement.

― Stiles ? Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta la cadette.

― Il est d'accord, et Caleb se contrôle de mieux en mieux. Ce sera seulement pour une heure et nous serons juste en face. Caleb sait comment me prévenir si jamais il ne se sent pas… bien, la rassura Peyton. »

Les deux sœurs enfin d'accord, elles quittèrent le véhicule pour rejoindre le lycée où le proviseur adjoint les attendait.

― « Pourquoi ce n'est pas le proviseur qui nous reçoit ? demanda Peyton.

― Il paraît que l'ancien, M. Argent, a disparu il y a quelques semaines, répondit la plus jeune. Personne ne sait où il est passé. D'ailleurs, la rumeur dit que c'est étrange, parce que sa famille est encore ici, son fils et sa petite fille je crois, mais ils ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment à ce qu'on dit.

― Tu sais, les on-dits, balaya l'aînée d'un geste de la main.

― Sa fille et sa belle-fille sont mortes cette année : moi je dis, cette famille est maudite ! répliqua Hayley.

― Cette ville est maudite, chérie, répliqua Peyton. Je me demande où tu as entendu tout ça ! s'étonna-t-elle.

― A ton nouveau boulot pardi ! Les gens adorent radoter !

― Ouais, mon boulot… maugréa Peyton. »

Trois jours plus tôt, Peyton avait démarré au coffee shop du centre-ville, la famille ayant bien besoin d'un revenu de plus que le maigre salaire d'infirmière de Brooke. C'était une chance que les deux aînées aient trouvé du travail aussi rapidement, mais cela n'empêchait guère les fins de mois d'être difficiles.

― « Tu sais, je pourrais prendre un petit job après les cours, proposa Hayley, tandis qu'elles patientaient toutes deux devant le bureau du proviseur. Ça mettrait un peu de beurre dans les épinards.

― On en a déjà parlé, Hayley : c'est hors de question ! trancha Peyton d'un ton sans appel. Brooke et moi, on tient vraiment à ce que tu te concentres sur tes études tant que tu le peux. Tu devras bosser bien assez tôt pour te payer la fac.

― Si j'y vais… soupira la jeune fille.

― Attends qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? commença Peyton, d'un ton courroucé. »

Mais la jeune femme ne put pousser plus avant son interrogatoire, puisqu'elles furent enfin appelées par le proviseur adjoint.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Viens, je vais te présenter Danny ! s'enthousiasma Stiles en tirant Hayley par le bras. Eh Danny !

― C'est bon Stiles, soupira Hayley en se massant l'épaule douloureuse sur laquelle Stiles tirait depuis une bonne demi-heure pour la présenter à chacun. Danny Mahealani, lui aussi je le connais, lui rappela-t-elle. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en étreignant avec plaisir le beau joueur de crosse. Tu partageais toujours ton goûter avec moi quand cette brute de Mike O'Brian me piquait le mien en primaire ! »

Tout en bavardant avec Danny, Stiles toujours sur ses talons, Hayley ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Revoir tous ses anciens amis de l'école lui mettait du baume au cœur. En quittant la Louisiane, Hayley s'était sentie déchirée entre les besoins de sa famille et sa vie sociale. Ses amis de Shreveport lui manquaient énormément. Un manque que n'arrivaient à combler ni les séances Skype quotidiennes avec Amy, sa meilleure amie, ni les textos incessants qu'elle échangeait avec toute la petite bande restée en Louisiane.

Aussi, retrouver ses anciens camarades, qui pour la grande majorité ne l'avaient pas oubliée, la rendait folle de joie. L'idée de la conseillère d'orientation, lors de son inscription pour l'année suivante, de lui permettre de vivre la dernière semaine de classe avec ses futurs camarades, lui paraissait encore plus excellente maintenant.

Les professeurs eux aussi l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, se mettant en quatre pour lui fournir les cours de fin de semestre qu'elle avait manqués. Elle aurait tout l'été pour rattraper son retard, et elle pourrait compter sur Brooke pour ne pas la lâcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas étudié avec acharnement. Il fallait bien avouer que vu l'état de ses notes – atteignant de justesse le C- pour le dernier semestre – ce n'était pas du luxe.

Après les cours de la matinée, Stiles – qui s'était autoproclamé son guide personnel déjà trois jours plus tôt – était devenu encore plus excité.

― « Ha ! Tu vas enfin rencontrer mon meilleur ami ! lança-t-il ravi.

― Ton meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, Stiles, lui rappela Hayley. Vu le nombre d'heures qu'il a passé chez toi, et le nombre incroyable de ces heures que vous avez passé à venir récupérer votre ballon dans notre jardin, je connais Scott McCall aussi, rappelle-toi Stiles.

― Mais t'es partie depuis tellement longtemps, que c'est comme si tu étais nouvelle, riposta le jeune homme en s'asseyant à une table, enjoignant son amie à faire de même. Enfin si on peut dire que six ans c'est long, continua-t-il. Parce qu'en terme d'années, sur une vie, c'est vrai que c'est pas grand-chose. Mais si on ramène ça proportionnellement à nos âges, eh bien…

― Stiles, je crois que tu la gonfles, intervint une voix rieuse dans le dos d'Hayley. Salut Hayley, content de te revoir parmi nous, ajouta Scott à l'adresse de la jeune fille en s'installant à ses côtés.

― Contente d'être de retour aussi, répondit Hayley. »

Tandis que Stiles continuait de monologuer en nommant à l'attention de son amie chaque personne qui passait, Hayley se plaisait à rêver enfin à une vie paisible et normale. À cet instant, elle ne songeait plus à Brooke et ses angoisses maternelles, à Peyton et ses démons, ou encore à Caleb et sa terrible malédiction. Pour un moment suspendu dans le temps, elle vivait pour elle, juste pour elle, et savourait pleinement ce petit bonheur sans condition.

Au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, songea-t-elle amèrement.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Une semaine, murmura tristement la jeune mère pour elle-même. »

Une sourde angoisse au creux des entrailles, Brooke observait le petit calendrier lunaire qu'elle cachait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, hors de vue de son fils. Caleb était déjà suffisamment angoissé, avait-elle dit, pour ne pas lui mettre en permanence sous les yeux ce compte à rebours mensuel.

C'était le même rituel chaque matin : elle tirait de sa cachette l'éphéméride, puis rayait le jour passé, réduisant chaque fois le temps restant avant la nuit fatidique. C'était la même douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à chaque fois, pour se rappeler jour après jour d'être forte et confiante en l'avenir. Un jour passé était un jour gagné. Une nuit de pleine lune après l'autre apportait toujours l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

― « Je suis rentrée ! cria Peyton depuis le hall d'entrée. »

Rangeant précieusement le calendrier, Brooke descendit rejoindre sa sœur, le cœur lourd.

― « Écoute, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, plus tard ? dit-elle d'emblée en entrant dans la cuisine où Peyton se servait son troisième café de la journée. J'en ai pas très envie, là, soupira-t-elle morose.

― Ok, répondit simplement sa sœur. De toute façon, on en parlera ce soir, je l'ai promis à Hayley. Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Il va falloir prendre une décision.

― Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? renchérit l'aînée d'un ton sarcastique.

― Oh ça va… râla Peyton. Te casse pas, Hayley m'a déjà fait la leçon. Comment il va ? demanda-t-elle après un silence songeur.

― Mieux, je crois. La chance d'être un enfant, on oublie vite.

― On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec, répliqua Peyton.

― Maman, je peux jouer dans le jardin ? s'écria Caleb en déboulant comme une flèche dans la cuisine. »

S'installant sur la terrasse pour surveiller le bambin, les deux sœurs profitaient paisiblement d'un café, savourant le calme de cette petite ville, loin du brouhaha constant de Shreveport.

― « Peter Hale est revenu d'entre les morts, lâcha subitement Peyton.

― Pardon ? s'étonna Brooke, les yeux écarquillés.

― Ouaip, grinça sa sœur. L'oncle détraqué l'a joué façon Lazare : il s'est réveillé un beau jour de son état de légume et s'est mis a gambadé. Et personne ne semble étonné que la moitié carbonisée de son visage soit revenue à la vie, elle aussi. Chirurgie reconstructive, qu'on raconte.

― À la Clinique des Joyeux Loup-Garous, ils font des miracles ! railla Brooke.

― Waouh ! Tu fais de l'humour, ma chérie ! se moqua sa cadette. Tes antidépresseurs font des miracles !

― Boucle-là, morveuse ! »

Soudain un craquement sourd dans le jardin fit bondir les deux sœurs et les lamentations de Caleb les affolèrent. Brooke et Peyton se précipitèrent vers l'enfant pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Le vieux portique de bois s'était effondré, et le toboggan de fibre de verre s'était brisé net. À côté des ruines, Caleb, assis dans l'herbe, pleurait à chaudes larmes en psalmodiant des excuses en chapelet.

Brooke courut auprès de son fils, craignant qu'il soit blessé, tandis que Peyton, un petit sourire aux lèvres, achevait de faire s'écrouler l'édifice instable, de peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur l'enfant.

― « Eh bien, on dirait que mon petit Superman n'a pas senti sa force ! rigola doucement Peyton. Laisse-moi deviner : tu as sauté ?

― C'est pas drôle, bougonna Caleb, penaud.

― Si ça l'est, répliqua sa mère. Pendant des années, tes tantes et moi avons essayé de faire tomber cet horrible portique, tu sais. Ta grand-mère tenait beaucoup à ce que nous jouions dehors, plutôt que de regarder la télé, et ça nous ennuyait beaucoup, raconta-t-elle. Elle disait que nous avions ce qu'il fallait dans le jardin pour faire nos propres films au grand air.

― Mais à chaque fois, on se mettait des échardes dans les doigts, continua Peyton. Du coup, on avait imaginé que si le portique tombait, on pourrait regarder un peu plus la télé, mais on a jamais réussi.

― Moi, j'aime pas la télé, intervint le petit garçon.

― Mais ça, c'est parce que tu es un petit garçon exceptionnel ! s'écria Peyton en soulevant son neveu de terre pour le projeter dans les airs. »

La jeune femme continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le bambin rie aux éclats et oublie sa mésaventure. Alors, profitant de la nouvelle bonne humeur de Caleb, elle entamant une partie de chat glacé avec le petit, sous l'œil vigilant de la mère.

Peyton et Caleb ne semblaient pas s'épuiser, et Brooke profitait de ce que son fils soit occupé pour prendre un moment pour elle.

Si son instinct de mère s'affola en voyant son fils tomber, et se relever le genou en sang, elle s'obligea à rester où elle était quand Peyton lui adressa un signe. À le voir jouer comme tous les enfants, elle en oubliait qu'il était différent. En moins d'une minute, il n'y paraissait plus rien : Caleb avait déjà cicatrisé.

Son fils était un loup-garou, Brooke devait se faire à l'idée. La lycanthropie ne la répugnait pas : avec Tyler et toute sa famille, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais quand la malédiction avait touché Caleb, elle avait été désemparée. Comme pourrait-elle s'occuper de lui, elle, la faible humaine ?

Et pourtant, chaque jour qui passait lui rappelait qu'avant d'être un loup, Caleb était son fils. Un petit garçon plein de rêves et d'envie, à l'énergie débordante et à l'amour sans limite. C'était pour cela qu'elle se battait, qu'elle cherchait sans cesse des solutions. Pour cette raison qu'elle était venue chercher à Beacon Hills la seule chose qui pourrait rendre la vie de Caleb plus simple : une meute. Sa meute.

― « Il faut qu'il aille à l'école, affirma Peyton en la rejoignant, la tirant abruptement de ses pensées.

― Peyton, sois réaliste, soupira Brooke. Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Que fera-t-on, quand il s'égratignera un genou et qu'une fois à l'infirmerie, il n'y aura plus rien à soigner ? Ou quand il défoncera une porte d'un coup de ballon ? S'il casse le bras d'un camarade ou pire ? imagina-t-elle. Il ne peut pas fréquenter d'autres enfants.

― Brooke, fais attention, s'il te plait. Il t'entend, murmura Peyton. Il apprendra à se contrôler. On a trois mois pour ça. Même s'il faut retarder son entrée à l'école, il doit y aller. Rencontrer d'autres enfants. Prendre conscience de la diversité du monde. Oui, il est différent, mais tous les enfants le sont.

― Les autres enfants ne risquent pas d'éventrer un de leurs camarades en jouant, répliqua tristement la jeune mère.

― Alors quoi ? On le garde ici jusqu'à l'adolescence ? objecta fermement sa sœur. On en fait un attardé asocial ? Ou pire, un sociopathe ? Et quoi ? Ici, il ressasse, et plus il ressassera, plus il culpabilisera et ça ne donnera rien de bon. Oui, il y a des risques, mais on a pas le choix, affirma-t-elle.

― Tu as peut-être raison, reconnut pensivement Brooke. Mais on ne pourra pas faire ça toutes seules. On va avoir besoin d'aide. De _son_ aide, insista-t-elle.

― Ouais, je sais, marmonna Peyton. J'irais. Avant la prochaine pleine lune, j'irais lui parler.

― Espérons seulement qu'il accepte. »

OoOoOoOoO

Le bruit léger de petits pas sur la moquette fit ouvrir un œil à Peyton, pelotonnée entre ses draps. Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement quand l'enfant se hissa sur le lit pour se glisser entre les draps. Ce fut seulement lorsque Caleb vint se coller à elle, tirant doucement sur son large t-shirt qu'elle se tourna vers lui pour l'accueillir au creux de ses bras.

Elle pouvait percevoir la fébrilité du petit garçon aussi nettement qu'elle sentait l'odeur de café envahir la maison le matin. Depuis qu'elle était montée se coucher, une heure plus tôt, elle entendait l'enfant tourner et se retourner encore dans la chambre face à la sienne.

Elle avait pourtant pensé que passer deux heures hors de la maison à jouer avec Stiles, pendant que les trois sœurs discutaient de la meilleure décision à prendre, lui aurait changé les idées. Encore plus du fait que, même sans sa mère et ses tantes près de lui, il avait pu passer un moment agréable sans le moindre problème.

Quand il était revenu à la maison, Caleb était surexcité. Il avait fait ses preuves ; montré qu'il pouvait se contrôler sans se brimer pour autant. Mais après le repas, quand le bambin fut couché, les sœurs avaient repris leur conversation, oubliant une fois de plus que l'ouïe surnaturelle du petit empêchait toute discrétion dans les discussions.

Caleb avait tout entendu. Les suppliques d'Hayley d'agir au plus vite, les doutes et la mauvaise grâce de Peyton, et les éternelles angoisses de sa mère, imaginant toujours les pires scénarios. Et puis, le petit ne comprenait pas tout. Il ne saisissait pas les enjeux de cette décision, la raison de toutes ces discussions houleuses. Et puis il ne connaissait pas tous ces gens dont elles parlaient. Et puis, c'était quoi « une meute » au juste ?

Il n'y avait que deux choses que Caleb avait parfaitement comprises. D'abord, cette chose qui le tourmentait depuis près de trois mois, quand il avait compris qu'il en était le seul responsable. Il avait fait du mal à sa tante et ça la rendait triste. Et cela, Caleb n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

Et puis, il y avait _lui_. Il ne le connaissait pas, et pourtant, il lui manquait tant. Son papa. Tous ses copains, au jardin d'enfants – avant qu'il soit un loup, quand sa maman n'avait pas si peur qu'il fasse du mal aux autres enfants – tous avait un papa. Mickael en avait même deux, lui. Caleb aussi aurait voulu avoir un papa avec qui bricoler, sauter dans la piscine et jouer au foot. Maman l'emmenait souvent dans la piscine à Shreveport, et Hayley tapait souvent dans la balle avec lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas comme avoir un papa.

― « Peyton, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda Caleb de but en blanc. »

Peyton sursauta à l'énoncé de la question, attira encore plus contre elle le bambin.

― « Bien sûr, chéri.

― Mais tu m'aimes aussi fort qu'avant ? voulut s'assurer le petit garçon. »

Peyton n'eut pas besoin de questionner son neveu pour comprendre ce que signifiait le « avant ». Pour sa famille, il y avait eu beaucoup « d'avants ». Avant la mort de ses parents. Avant Shreveport. Avant la naissance de Caleb. Avant la transformation de Caleb. Mais pour le garçonnet, un seul avant le rongeait, celui qu'il partageait avec sa tante : avant qu'elle aussi ne soit maudite.

― « Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose, mon chat ? murmura-t-elle avec tendresse, enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles indisciplinées du petit. Je t'aime encore plus fort qu'avant. Je t'interdis d'en douter un seul instant : je t'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde, Caleb.

― Autant que tu aimes Maman et Hayley ?

― Bien plus que ça, chaton. Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles ! »

Rassuré, Caleb se blottit plus encore contre sa tante. Mais le sommeil ne le trouverait pas encore : il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait.

Le sentant, Peyton l'invita à se confier à elle.

― « Peyton, est-ce que mon papa il est mort ? »

La question de Caleb fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour Peyton, et lui coupa presque le souffle.

― « Mon Dieu, chéri, où est-ce que tu as… Bien sûr, tu nous as entendues en parler, souffla Peyton.

― Je voulais pas vous écouter, mais… s'excusa Caleb, penaud.

― Oui, je comprends.

― Maman, elle ne parle jamais de Papa. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un papa. Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? Et est-ce que lui aussi c'était un loup ? débita l'enfant à toute vitesse.

― Ok, ok. Laisse-moi répondre, tu veux, répondit Peyton. Pourquoi tu veux savoir toutes ces choses, Caleb ?

― Parce que mon papa me manque. C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein ! Je vous aime fort, fort, fort ! se rattrapa précipitamment Caleb. Mais j'aurais bien aimé jouer au foot avec mon papa, et puis voir à quoi il ressemblait, termina-t-il d'un air nostalgique. »

Sans pouvoir rien contrôler, les larmes se mirent à rouler brûlantes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Malgré tout l'amour que les trois soeur pouvaient donner à Caleb, il restait amputé d'une part de lui-même. Cet héritage paternel dont elles ne lui avaient soufflé mot.

Caleb n'avait pas la moindre image masculine à laquelle se raccrocher. Et surtout pas d'identité. Voilà ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont Peyton s'entêtait à vouloir le priver. Au fond ce n'était pas d'une meute dont Caleb avait besoin, mais de connaître ses racines, ses origines. De comprendre pourquoi lui. Pourquoi une nuit de pleine lune il était devenu quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi il était devenu si différent de sa famille. Une différence qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

Caleb devait savoir d'où il venait, pour voir où il allait. Il devait comprendre qui étaient ses parents pour décider qui il serait.

À cet instant, Peyton prit enfin la décision qu'attendaient ses sœurs depuis plusieurs semaines. Demain, elle irait le voir. Demain, elle donnerait à Caleb les réponses qu'il cherchait. Pour l'heure, elle pouvait toujours répondre à certaines de ses questions.

― « Ton papa s'appelait Tyler, et c'était un loup, comme toi, commença-t-elle à narrer. Il venait d'une grande famille de loup-garous. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais. Les mêmes yeux verts en amande, les cheveux aussi noirs que lui, et le même petit nez mignon !

― Tu l'aimais bien, mon papa ?

― Oui, reconnut-elle, surprise elle-même de réaliser qu'elle avait voulu se convaincre du contraire toutes ces années, en vain. Oui, j'aimais beaucoup ton papa. C'était un garçon plein d'humour et très gentil. Plutôt beau aussi. Ta maman et lui s'aimaient énormément. Je me souviens qu'un jour… »

Pendant une heure, Peyton continua de raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes concernant Tyler, jusqu'à ce que Caleb, s'assoupisse profondément. Tout en caressant les boucles du bambin, elle admirait son minois parfait : le portrait juré de son père. Et _ses_ yeux à _lui_ Ces yeux qui lui rappelait chaque jour cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et haït tout à tour.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as appelé ? chuchota Hayley.

― Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Peyton d'une voix suraiguë, largement contrariée.

― Chut ! lui intima sa sœur. Pas si fort, il va t'entendre ! l'admonesta-t-elle.

― C'est un loup-garou, Hayley ! râla Peyton avec humeur, tout en sautillant pour enfiler un jean. Tu peux chuchoter autant que tu veux, s'il veut nous entendre, il nous entendra ! Au passage, a-t-on idée de débarquer chez les gens sans prévenir à 8 heures du matin, grogna-t-elle avec force, pour être sûre qu'il l'entende. »

Si déjà être tirée du lit si tôt la mettait d'ordinaire d'une humeur massacrante, le fait que l'homme ait eu le culot de s'inviter chez elle n'arrangeait rien. Pire encore, s'ajoutait à cela une vieille colère et une angoisse terrible qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis qu'Hayley avait débarqué comme une furie dans sa chambre, la secouant comme un prunier pour l'en informer.

― « Brooke est avec Caleb dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Hayley, d'une voix anxieuse.

― Où est-ce qu'il est ?

― Dehors, sur le perron, je crois que c'est toi qu'il veut voir. Et euh… hésita-t-elle. Il a … reniflé…

― Flairé, Hayley, flairé, la corrigea Peyton. Évidement qu'il l'a flairé. Cette baraque pue le loup à 100m.

― Je ne sens rien, moi. »

Peyton jeta un regard blasé à sa sœur, puis enfila une chemise sur son débardeur, et dévala les escaliers, sa cadette sur les talons.

― « Sans savoir comment ça va se passer, je préfère que Caleb et vous restiez là, dit Peyton une fois dans le hall. Je m'occupe de ça. De lui et … des autres. Je vous appelle, acheva-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de quitter la maison. »

Quand elle se retrouva face à lui, son cœur s'emballa, comme si six années passées n'avaient rien changé, comme si elles n'avaient même jamais existé.

― « Bonjour Peyton, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave.

― Derek, le salua-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu glacial, mais qui sortit chevrotant. La politesse aurait voulu que tu t'annonces avant de débarquer, lui reprocha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Je te suis, on… hé ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, Derek ! s'écria-t-elle quand, passant à sa hauteur, il l'arrêta brutalement par le bras. »

Elle s'apprêtait à le sermonner violemment comme par le passé, puis elle vit se succéder sur le visage de l'Alpha la perplexité, l'étonnement, puis – le pire de tout – la compassion.

― « Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ! railla-t-elle sans assurance. Oh allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça, maugréa-t-elle en voyant que Derek ne se défaisait pas de son air grave. »

Toujours muet, il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison, grimpa trois marches du perron et huma l'air, les sourcils froncés.

― « C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Mais pas ici, intervint Peyton. On y va.

― On prend ma voiture, décréta Derek d'un ton sans appel en faisant volte face. »

Peyton soupira d'agacement mais obtempéra, bien que l'idée d'être si proche de lui dans un si petit espace la rendait nerveuse. Mais elle n'était pas en position de protester, au risque de se le mettre à dos. Elle était en position de demandeur, mieux valait éviter les embrouilles.

Dans la voiture le silence se fit de plomb, mais Peyton ne fit rien pour l'alléger, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Le tableau de bord. Le cuir des sièges ou les particules de poussière qui voletaient dans la lumière. N'importe quoi, plutôt que de le regarder, lui.

― « Si je ne t'avais pas délogée de chez toi de force, tu serais venue me voir, ou t'avais décidé de te terrer comme un ours ? finit par lâcher Derek d'un ton calme. »

Peyton fut surprise par la pondération du jeune homme, si loin de la spontanéité dont il faisait preuve quand elle l'avait connu. Néanmoins, lui aussi avait eu son lot de drames, aussi elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de cette nouvelle sévérité qui émanait de tout son être.

― « Un ours ? T'essaie de faire de l'humour, rapport aux loups, là ? railla-t-elle. Ok… Tu as aussi perdu ton sens de l'humour je vois, grincha-t-elle quand il lui jeta un regard noir. Non. Je ne serais pas venue te voir. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Derek, lâcha-t-elle.

― Si tu essaie de me blesser, ne perds pas ton temps, je suis immunisé, riposta-t-il sans émotion. Pourtant il me semble que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

― Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, non. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai essayé de repousser ça … acheva-t-elle pensive.

― Alors ça te répugnes à ce point de me voir, se désola Derek.

― Je … Non… Enfin…ça m'est égal, bafouilla Peyton. »

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de Derek, et il jeta un regard satisfait à la jeune femme, qu'elle repoussa d'un soupir agacé.

― « Tes copains poilus sont là-bas… je veux dire là où on va ? demanda-t-elle.

― Tu veux dire ma meute ? Des loup-garous… comme toi… Bon sang Peyton, comment est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il en pilant net.

― Bordel, préviens ! râla-t-elle en évitant de justesse de s'écraser le nez sur le tableau de bord. Je vous expliquerai ça après. Mais si tu te poses la question, je n'étais pas vraiment volontaire.

― Te changer volontairement en ce que tu hais le plus au monde ? railla Derek. Je ne me posais pas la question, non.

― Pas ce que je hais. C'est toi que je hais, asséna-t-elle sans émotion.

― N'essaie pas, Peyton. C'est inutile, répliqua Derek avec douceur. Il n'y a plus rien à blesser aujourd'hui. »

Si elle avait vraiment voulu lui faire mal, et du même coup éloigner d'elle cette espèce de tendresse dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire à l'égard de Derek, la réponse de l'Alpha la mit mal à l'aise. Oui elle voulait le blesser, le faire souffrir : voilà six ans qu'elle ruminait. Mais maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Faire du mal gratuitement, c'était gâcher trop d'énergie pour détruire. Et aujourd'hui, elle voulait – non plutôt – elle _devait_ construire.

― « Autant te prévenir tout de suite, Peter est là, et votre retour a attisé sa curiosité malsaine, l'informa Derek en approchant de la porte de son loft.

― Le contraire m'aurait déçu… enfin je crois. Un peu glauque, chez toi, jugea-t-elle en voyant apparaître les deux grandes portes en fer qui menaient au loft. Disons qu'il faut aimer le côté industriel. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Derek figé devant elle avec un sourire amusé.

― Que ça te plaise ou non, Peyton… Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, déclara-t-il avec tendresse.

― Ouais, marmonna-t-elle gênée. Oh Derek, l'arrêta-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il n'ouvre les portes. Je voulais juste… Je … Je suis désolée pour ta famille, sincèrement. »

L'espace d'un instant, la chaleur du regard de Derek la projeta six ans auparavant. Quand elle était heureuse et insouciante. Quand son cœur battait à tout rompre pour le loup devant elle. Quand il battait tout court, songea-t-elle.

Réalisant la nostalgie dans laquelle elle tombait, elle se secoua mentalement : hors de question de mollir. Elle haïssait Derek. Elle avait une mission. Elle le faisait pour Caleb. Point. Pas de place pour les souvenirs ou le sentimentalisme.

Voyant que l'instant de nostalgie était passé, Derek ouvrit les portes et instantanément, deux regards curieux et intrigués dévisagèrent Peyton.

― « Alors là, tu fais fort mon neveu ! Je ne pensais pas que tu nous en ramènerais une. Et surtout pas celle-là ! s'exclama Peter. Est-ce que tu l'as droguée ? Ou menacée ? Ou … Nom de Dieu ! »

Peter s'interrompit brusquement, observant Peyton les yeux écarquillés.

― « Cocasse, hein, Peter ? ironisa Peyton.

― Mais comment est-ce que … bredouilla Peter.

― Un sale Halloween : y'avait plus de bonbons, et je ne les ai pas pris au sérieux quand ils m'ont donné le choix entre des bonbons ou un sort. J'aurais dû, railla-t-elle.

― Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était l'une des nôtres, intervint Isaac.

― Je ne suis pas des vôtres, blondinet ! répliqua Peyton acerbe. C'est pas parce que j'ai les poils et les dents qui poussent à la pleine lune que ça fait de nous une joyeuse compagnie d'amis pour la vie, ok ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne me connais pas, et je ne te connais pas. On est pas potes, continua-t-elle en s'avançant de manière agressive vers Isaac. Alors ne crois pas qu'on est lié par une sorte de pacte ou je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi. J'ai pas voulu cette merde ! cria-t-elle à à peine quelques centimètres du bêta blond. »

Répondant à la provocation, Isaac retroussa les lèvres sur ses canines pointues et se mit à gronder, les pupilles jaunes vrillées sur la jeune femme devant lui.

Voyant que les mains de Peyton se paraient de griffes devant la menace que représentait Isaac, Derek gronda un ordre à son bêta, calmant immédiatement celui-ci.

― « Peyton, écarte-toi, laisse-le tranquille, ordonna Derek. Maintenant, explique-nous ce que tu veux, continua-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se reculait, sans pour autant perdre Isaac des yeux.

― En appeler à votre sacro-sainte règle de la famille et de la meute, répondit Peyton en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Peter qui ricanait. Bon, il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer ça, alors autant faire court et concis, annonça-t-elle en se désintéressant des deux bêtas pour se concentrer sur l'alpha. Quand Brooke a quitté Beacon Hills, elle était enceinte.

― De Tyler ? demanda Peter.

― Évidement, répondit Peyton agressive. Il n'y a toujours eu que lui. Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est moi ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment en voyant Derek froncer les sourcils sévèrement. Elle voulait le lui dire une fois installée, c'est moi qui l'en ai empêchée.

― Pourquoi ? s'emporta l'Alpha.

― À ton avis ! riposta Peyton sur le même ton. Parce que je n'avais plus la moindre confiance en vous après tous ces mensonges. Oh et peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas voir un loup débarquer dans la vie de mon neveu, étant donné que ce sont des loups qui ont détruit nos vies !

― C'est un garçon ? demanda Derek adouci, faisant fi de l'accusation à peine voilée.

― Il s'appelle Caleb. Il a six ans. C'est le portrait craché de Tyler, raconta-t-elle. Brooke avait décidé de l'annoncer à Tyler une fois qu'il serait né, même si j'étais totalement contre.

― Et ça ne t'est bien sûr jamais venu à l'esprit que le fils de Tyler aurait pu naître loup-garou ! se moqua Peter.

― Eh bien, non, voilà ! s'énerva Peyton. Pas avant qu'il naisse. C'est après que j'ai réalisé, mais… Caleb est né une semaine après l'incendie, le jour même où Brooke a appris la mort de Tyler et de ta famille.

― Est-ce que je pourrais… hésita l'Alpha.

― Le voir ? proposa Peyton. C'est pour cette raison que je suis là. Parce que… Caleb a besoin de savoir d'où il vient, de comprendre d'où lui vient sa lycanthropie. Et d'être épaulé… accompagné. Il est de ta famille, Derek. De ta meute par sa naissance. Il a besoin … de toi, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure suppliant, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles vertes de Derek. »

Les lèvres de Derek se pincèrent. Son cerveau tournait à cent mille. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. Derek commençait à se demander quand les problèmes arrêteraient enfin de lui tomber dessus.

D'abord, il y avait ses bêtas à entraîner : Isaac, et l'insupportable Jackson. Et puis Peter sur lequel il gardait un œil, toujours méfiant. Il se sentait aussi responsable de Scott et de son agaçant alter-ego sautillant, Stiles, qu'il surveillait de loin, attendant la prochaine occasion qu'ils saisiraient tous les deux pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Et puis l'étrange Lydia dont Peter s'était servi pour revenir à la vie, et qui ne semblait toujours pas dans son état normal : Derek se sentait coupable pour ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

Bien, sûr il gardait constamment les chasseurs Argent sous son radar, même s'ils semblaient vouloir se tenir tranquille.

Et cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes à tous, et qu'il tentait de garder secrète le plus longtemps possible. Cette meute d'alphas, il en était convaincu, était aussi responsable de la disparition de Boyd et Erika.

Alors, quand il avait appris le retour des sœurs Taggart, ça avait été le trop plein, il avait explosé. Se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, encore. Pourquoi elles avaient refait surface. Derek s'était même convaincu que Peyton n'était revenue à Beacon Hills pour lui coller une balle en argent dans le cœur.

Mais deux semaines avaient passé, et ni Peyton, ni ses sœurs n'avait fait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction. Aussi, le matin même, il avait décidé d'aller lui-même voir de quoi il en retournait.

Et la voilà, Peyton, fraîchement transformée, débarquant comme une fleur, un neveu venu d'on ne sait où dans les bras, exigeant de lui qu'il joue la nounou pour louveteau potentiel ! Il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Et puis, la situation ici était déjà bien assez risquée pour sa meute, alors pour les trois sœurs, et son neveu… Derek ne voyait qu'une solution : refuser et les pousser à repartir. En sécurité.

― « Sauf que là, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, grogna-t-il en tournant le dos à Peyton, faisant mine de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

― Garde tes excuses, Derek ! tempêta la jeune bêta. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu un autre choix je l'aurais amené ici ? Cette ville maudite où j'ai tout perdu.

― C'est trop dangereux, insista l'alpha menaçant, en faisant rougeoyer ses pupilles.

― Lui aussi il est dangereux, Derek ! riposta-t-elle presque en hurlant, nullement impressionnée. »

Les trois hommes présents se figèrent et s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Comment un bambin de six pouvait-il être dangereux ?

― « Dangereux ? répéta Peter en haussant un sourcil. Il a six ans… persifla-t-il.

― Il a déjà muté. La prochaine pleine lune sera sa cinquième, les informa Peyton, d'un ton neutre, une lueur chagrinée dans les yeux.

― Muté ?! Déjà ? s'exclama Isaac ébahi. »

Derek ne disait rien, consultant son oncle du regard. Les deux Hale n'étaient pas si étonnés. Certes les mutations si jeunes n'étaient pas la règle, mais depuis quelques décennies, elles étaient devenues assez fréquentes dans leur famille. Peter haussa les épaules, songeant que maîtriser un loup de cet âge n'avait rien d'irréalisable, même pour des humains. Alors, en plus, si Peyton était des leurs maintenant, cela serait un jeu d'enfant.

Mais son neveu n'était pas du même avis. Trop souvent, Peyton avait assisté à ses propres transformations. Jamais elle n'avait eu vraiment peur de la lycanthropie. Elle était prudente et raisonnée. Il était certain qu'elle et ses sœurs se préparaient à un tel événement depuis bien longtemps déjà. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien affoler à ce point la jeune femme.

― « Ouais, on pensait qu'on aurait un peu de temps. Au moins jusqu'à son adolescence. Raté, soupira Peyton en grimaçant.

― Alors tu t'es faite mordre pour… l'aider ? supposa Isaac, troublé par la situation.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu être transformée, répondit Peyton d'un air abattu. Derek, c'est pour ça que je suis là : je pensais qu'être loup-garou ça suffirait à gérer … _ça…_ Mais…

― _Ç__a_, quoi ? insista Peter. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Peyton s'approcha un peu plus de Derek, puis accrochant les yeux verts et intenses de l'alpha, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

― « C'est Caleb qui m'a mordu. Caleb est un alpha. »

* * *

(1) Scratch Team: en anglais _Equipe de fortune/Improvisée. _

- L'expression Scratch Team signifie Equipe Improvisée, ce qui colle tout à fait avec l'espèce d'équipe un peu bancale de loups, de chasseurs, d'humains, de "on-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi-Lydia, et autres joyeusetés du genre de Beacon Hills. Mais le mot Scratch(es) signifie aussi égratignure(s)/griffure(s)

(2) Définition de "mutation" tirée du site futura-science . com


	3. Victoire

**Chvre dor**: Et moi, tombée en amour pour cette adorable review! Merci ! Ravie que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça continue !

Merci aux followers : **Nesumi ; adri249; floop56 **et **modigou29. **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les reviews, ça rebooste la motivation ;-)

* * *

[Scratch Team]

Chapitre 3 : Victoire

_« Bien que le monde soit plein de souffrances, il est aussi plein de victoires. »_

_Helen Keller_

― « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils devraient déjà être revenus ! s'impatienta Brooke, d'une voix suraiguë, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil par la baie vitrée du coffee shop où travaillait Peyton. »

Peyton soupira consternée en regardant sa sœur aînée faire les cents pas, l'air hystérique. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Brooke allait et venait d'un bout à l'autre du café, complètement angoissée.

― « Brooke, s'il te plait, assieds-toi, lui intima Peyton agacée en la ramenant à sa table, lui apportant une tasse chaude. Et arrête ta crise de panique, tu vas faire fuir mes clients, la supplia-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à la table voisine, dont les occupants semblaient douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de l'aînée. Ils ne vont pas tarder, j'en suis sûre.

― Je n'aurais jamais dû le leur confier, continua Brooke d'une voix anxieuse, sans faire cas des remontrances de sa sœur. Imagine qu'il se sauve ! Ou qu'il se transforme et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le contrôler, chuchota-t-elle. Ou pire ! Si l'un des deux pétait un plomb et s'en prenait à Caleb, ou…

― Brooke, ça suffit ! ordonna Peyton d'un ton bas mais ferme, en s'asseyant face à sa sœur. Arrête de te faire des films. Il va bien, serina-t-elle. Il ne se passera rien de mal. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est seul avec eux.

― Mais…

― Caleb sait se contrôler. Et je suis sûre que Derek et Isaac aussi, la rassura Peyton, pour la cinquième fois de l'après-midi. Derek voulait juste passer l'après-midi avec lui pour s'assurer que Caleb avait bien compris comment les choses allaient se passer ce soir, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Et c'est important aussi qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, tu sais… pour que Caleb s'habitue à lui et … »

Peyton s'arrêta net en voyant les lèvres pincées de sa sœur et son regard fuyant.

Brooke était angoissée pour la nuit qui s'annonçait ; ce cauchemar sans fin qu'elle vivait depuis cinq mois déjà. La lune se lèverait pleine pour la cinquième fois depuis la première mutation de Caleb, et chaque pleine lune avait été pire que la précédente.

Sans se soucier du regard inquiet de Peyton posé sur elle, Brooke plongea profondément dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à la nuit où tout avait basculé.

― « Maman, maman, avait appelé le petit garçon depuis sa chambre, dans leur petite maison de Shreveport.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a mon chéri ? avait demandé Brooke inquiète en s'acheminant au chevet de son fils. »

L'enfant était couvert de sueur et gigotait, comme souffrant. De plus en plus alarmée, Brooke avait posé une main sur le front de son fils pour en éprouver la vive chaleur moite. Soucieuse de ne pas effrayer son petit garçon, elle avait continué de sourire, lui annonçant qu'elle allait lui chercher un verre d'eau, et une fois qu'elle avait eût quitté la chambre, elle s'était précipitée à la salle de bain.

― « Brooke ? s'était étonnée Peyton en voyant son aînée débarquer en panique dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

― C'est Caleb, il est brûlant de fièvre, avait répondu la jeune mère avec des accents hystériques dans la voix. Vraiment… jamais senti une chaleur pareille… avait-elle marmonné en éparpillant le contenu des tiroirs à la recherche du thermomètre. »

Sans prêter plus attention à sa cadette, ou à Hayley, attirée hors de sa chambre par le remue-ménage, Brooke s'était précipitée vers la chambre de Caleb, thermomètre en main.

Les deux cadettes avaient suivi leur aînée au chevet du bambin, à l'instant même où sa mère lui fichait le thermomètre dans l'oreille.

Hayley avait humidifié une serviette, puis s'était agenouillée auprès de son neveu pour lui tamponner le front à l'aide du linge humide.

― « Oh seigneur ! s'était écriée Brooke affolée avant même que le thermomètre ne bippe. 106,3F°1... et ça grimpe encore, leur avait-elle murmuré, blême. »

Un silence lourd était tombé sur les trois sœurs comme une chape de plomb. Et quand enfin, la température s'était stabilisée, à 109°F, Brooke avait lâché un sanglot de terreur, et s'était précipitée vers sa chambre, en bégayant tout bas « 911…, hôpital…, pédiatre…, glace… » sans que ses sœurs n'eussent pu esquisser un geste.

― « 109°F, avait répété Peyton, hébétée. Il devrait être dans le coma …

― Mais je veux pas aller dans le coma, moi ! avait violemment protesté Caleb. »

Les deux sœurs avaient regardé l'enfant, surprises qu'il possédât encore tant de forces avec une fièvre pareille.

― « Caleb … Tu ne t'étais pas blessé au coude en tombant ce matin ? avait demandé Hayley d'une voix blanche. »

La question était purement rhétorique : c'était Hayley qui avait soigné la vilaine écorchure au coude de son neveu, le matin même.

Les yeux exorbités par la peur, Hayley avait lentement tourné le bras de Caleb pour que Peyton voit la même chose qu'elle : pas la moindre cicatrice n'ornait le coude de l'enfant, pas plus que sur l'autre membre.

D'un même mouvement, les deux sœurs avaient tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, pour découvrir haut dans le ciel noir, l'astre lunaire brillant et parfaitement rond.

Hayley savait ce que cela voulait dire : depuis la naissance du petit garçon, les trois sœurs s'étaient informées, conditionnées et préparées à l'éventualité d'affronter cette épreuve, mais pas si tôt…

― « Oh mon Dieu, non, pas déjà, s'était lamentée Hayley, terrifiée.

― Empêche Brooke d'appeler les secours et met de la musique. Je l'emmène en bas, avait débité Peyton d'une voix lointaine, un regard douloureux posé sur son neveu. C'est le moment… »

Puis sans un mot, elle avait saisi Caleb à bras le corps et avait déjà enfilé la première volée de marches quand elle avait entendu Hayley ordonner à Brooke de raccrocher le téléphone.

― « Pardon, mon chéri, avait bredouillé Peyton en fixant les bracelets d'acier trempé aux poignets de Caleb. Pardon. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais …, avait-elle sangloté, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça viendrait si vite. Oh, Caleb, je suis désolée ! s'était-elle écriée, désemparée, tentant de couvrir les pleurs suppliants et terrorisés de son neveu.

― Non ! Non ! Non ! s'était égosillée Brooke en dévalant les marches de la cave, échevelée, le visage ravagé de larmes. Non, tu te trompes ! Pas mon bébé, pas maintenant ! avait-elle hurlé en se jetant sur Peyton comme une furie.

― Brooke, arrête, c'est trop tard… l'avait suppliée Hayley en tentant de la retenir. S'il te plait…

― Brooke ! avait crié Peyton en secouant sa sœur, la repoussant vers l'entrée de la cave. Regarde ! Mais regarde ! s'était-elle emportée plus fort. C'est trop tard, avait-elle soufflé en fermant la grille de lourd acier qui coupait la cave en deux, alors que les pupilles de l'enfant s'illuminaient en changeant de couleur. C'est trop tard… »

Impuissantes et effrayées, les trois sœurs avaient regardé les petits doigts dodus de Caleb se pourvoir lentement de griffes acérées.

Le bruit d'une tasse volant en éclat sur le sol à quelques tables de là fit sursauter Brooke, la ramenant du même coup au présent. Peyton n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour aider sa collègue à ramasser les débris, continuant simplement de couver sa sœur aînée d'un regard inquiet. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'interroger Brooke pour savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle avait toujours ce regard désemparé quand elle repensait à la transformation de son innocent petit garçon.

Pour Brooke, cette nuit avait été la plus terrible de sa vie, bien avant celle où Peyton avait été mordue, ou même la mort de ses parents. Cette nuit là, elle avait assisté impuissante au supplice de son fils, se tordant de douleur et de peur alors que son visage se couvrait de poils, que ses mains et ses pieds se paraient de griffes, et que des crocs effrayants poussaient à la place de ses petites dents blanches.

Hayley et Peyton étaient restées avec elle toute la nuit, serrées les unes contre les autres, supportant tant bien que mal l'atroce spectacle devant leurs yeux. Quand par précaution, Peyton avait armé un fusil avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes, Brooke s'était effondrée en pleurs.

Et même si Brooke savait qu'à la longue les transformations seraient moins douloureuses, le supplice de son fils lui avait brisé le cœur et tordu les entrailles à tel point, qu'elle en était rompue et à bout de force au petit matin.

Cette nuit là, tous les rêves et espoirs de Brooke avaient été réduits à néant. Elle avait tant prié pour que la malédiction de Tyler ne touche pas Caleb ; tant espéré qu'il ait une vie normale et sereine. Et pourtant, cette pleine lune lui avait tout pris.

― « Brooke ! l'interpella Peyton pour la sortir de sa torpeur nostalgique. Ils sont là, l'informa-t-elle en désignant la porte. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caleb franchissait la porte du coffee shop en sautillant, suivi de près par Derek et Isaac.

OoOoOoOoO

― « On viendra le chercher à 20h, dit Derek à Brooke alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le café.

― Je lui préparerai quelques affaires pour l'habiller demain, au cas où… marmonna la mère. Oh, et je vais lui mettre ses céréales, il meurt toujours de faim le matin. Et si…

― Brooke, l'interrompit l'Alpha de sa voix profonde, posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme dans un geste apaisant. Tout ira bien. Et puis, Peyton sera là. »

Brooke baissa les yeux, gênée, puis lança un regard entendu à sa cadette, avant d'attraper Caleb par la main, et de sortir.

― « C'était quoi ce regard ? demanda Derek à Peyton, d'un ton accusateur.

― J'aime autant ne pas être là-bas cette nuit, répondit simplement l'intéressée en renfilant son tablier.

― Tu plaisantes ? grogna Derek, mécontent.

― Plus tard, je dois retourner bosser, éluda Peyton. Vraiment, Derek, gronda-t-elle alors que l'Alpha l'arrêtait par le bras. Si je ne veux pas me faire virer, je dois y retourner. On en parle après mon service. 17h, soupira-t-elle, voyant que Derek ne la lâchait pas. »

Derek daigna enfin desserrer son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme, la laissant retourner derrière le comptoir, puis lui signifiant qu'il reviendrait après son service, il quitta le coffee shop.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Oh, oh … elle a l'air de très mauvais poil, murmura Hayley à Brooke en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violemment, suivi d'un bruit de bris de glace et d'une flopée de jurons.

― Pfff, et voilà, le miroir de Tante Michelle, soupira Brooke consternée. »

Les pas lourds et rageurs de Peyton se firent entendre en direction de la cuisine, où était rassemblé le reste de la petite famille.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Hayley, devinant sans mal la cause de l'humeur massacrante de Peyton, articula silencieusement à l'attention de l'aînée : « Derek. » Pour toute réponse, Brooke leva les mains au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance.

En voyant sa tante exaspérée entrer en trombe dans la cuisine, le regard noir, Caleb ouvrit des yeux comme des billes, et sauta de sa chaise, délaissant ses crayons en vitesse, et se précipita dans les escaliers en lançant à sa mère qu'il allait jouer dans sa chambre. Si elles étaient vraiment rares, Caleb avait appris à craindre la force des colères de ses tantes et de sa mère, et jugea plus prudent de s'écarter en vitesse du chemin de Peyton, visiblement remontée comme une pendule.

― « Nan mais vous le croyez, ça ! tempêta Peyton sans préavis, en se ruant vers le frigo. »

De justesse, Hayley fit rempart de son corps, protégeant coûte que coûte le réfrigérateur. Depuis qu'elle avait été transformée, Peyton oubliait souvent que ses forces étaient décuplées. Et si elles avaient eu de la veine que cette fois la porte d'entrée soit toujours dans ses gonds, après le passage de l'ouragan Peyton, Hayley préférait ne pas savoir si la porte du frigo aurait autant de chance.

Incitant Peyton à reculer et à s'asseoir, elle sortit elle-même les pots de crème glacée, tandis que Brooke sortait les petites cuillères. Une fois chacune des sœurs assise et armée de son parfum de glace préféré, Brooke invita Peyton à s'exprimer. Elle ne jugeait pas les sifflements et autres bougonnements furieux qu'elle émettait sans interruption depuis son retour, comme une vraie tentative de communication.

― « Alors, raconte, qu'a encore fait Derek ? soupira Brooke moqueuse.

― Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, ronchonna Peyton. Nan mais pour qui il se prend monsieur « je suis l'Alpha tralali-tralala ! » Tu sais quoi, j'en ai plein le dos de lui et de ses leçons de morale à la noix, s'énerva-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. Sous prétexte que môssieur est un loup de naissance, il sait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et voilà que môssieur est devenu tonton depuis quoi… une semaine, alors ça y'est, il se permet de _me_ remettre en question dans _mes_ devoirs envers Caleb ! Nan mais je rêve ! Non mais attendez, c'est pas tout !, continua-t-elle toujours furieuse en pointant du doigt ses sœurs. Ah non, non, non ! Y'a mieux encore ! Parce que môssieur le grand méchant loup est un soi disant alpha … Nan mais franchement, alpha de quoi ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris. D'une mini meute composée d'un louveteau, de son vieil oncle psychopathe, et de deux autres ados, disparus de la surface de la Terre, se moqua-t-elle. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils se sont tout simplement tirés, loin de ce tocard, et fissa ! Franchement, à leur place…

― Peyton ! Tu t'égares … soupira Brooke.

― Ouais, bon… maugréa Peyton. Donc je disais, que Derek Hale, prétendu alpha de son état, croit que ça lui donne le droit de _me_ donner des ordres. Nan mais je te jure, comme ça quoi : ce n'était pas une question, Peyton, tu vas venir ce soir, point ! singea-t-elle en empruntant un ton grave, les sourcils froncés à l'excès pour parodier la mimique sévère de Derek. Et il se met même à me grogner dessus ! Nan mais il a vu joué ça où lui ? s'offensa-t-elle. Et il croit que parce qu'il me fait les yeux rouges et sort les crocs, je vais venir m'aplatir à ses pieds comme un bon toutou à sa mémère ! Alpha de mes deux, oui !

― En même temps, c'est l'alpha, non… grimaça Hayley, en se reculant doucement, craignant un nouvel accès de fureur de Peyton.

― Pas mon alpha ! riposta Peyton avec humeur. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'en fiche moi de toute leurs idioties de meute et de tout le tralala qui va avec. Que Caleb ait intégré sa meute – et juste parce que c'était notre dernier recours, je vous le rappelle – ne veut pas dire que je vais moi aussi aller gambader joyeusement avec eux, dédaigna-t-elle en balayant cette idée absurde d'un geste de la main. C'est hors de question.

― Ok, on a compris. Calme toi, s'il te plait, tempéra Brooke en posant une main sur l'avant bras de la puînée dans un geste d'apaisement. Donc j'imagine que Derek n'était pas très heureux de ta décision de ne pas te joindre à eux cette nuit, supposa-t-elle.

― Non, grogna Peyton.

― Mais tu lui as expliqué tes raisons.

― Oui !

― Et ? l'encouragea Hayley à continuer.

― Il pense que je suis égoïste, que je pourrais bien tout faire foirer, et que je ne réalise à quel point mon absence risque d'impacter sur les capacités de contrôle de Caleb. Foutaises, grommela la lycanthrope. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'il a essayé de me culpabiliser en disant qu'il comptait sur moi, pour ne pas être obligé de te faire venir, toi ! Il a craqué son slip, le Derek ! »

Soudain, comme surgit du néant, le silence s'abattit sur les trois femmes, tel une chape de plomb, lourd et mal aisé. Le regard de Peyton voyagea de l'une à l'autre de ses sœurs, plusieurs fois. Hayley avait la tête baissée, triturant ses mains, embarrassée. Brooke continuait de fixer Peyton, d'un air crispé, une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux. Peyton était effarée, à mesure que montait en elle le sentiment d'avoir raté un élément important de l'histoire.

― « Je vais y aller, lâcha enfin Brooke, désolée.

― Je te demande pardon ? bredouilla Peyton, incrédule.

― Caleb a besoin d'un ancrage pour l'aider à contrôler les effets de la pleine lune, se justifia son aînée avec douceur. L'idée, c'est que…

― C'est bon, je sais ce qu'est un ancrage, merci ! l'interrompit sèchement Peyton. Tu ne vas pas sérieusement y aller, Brooke ?

― Caleb a besoin de moi. Tu sais à quel point les pleines lunes le terrifient. Alors si en plus il se retrouve seul avec des inconnus. D'autres loups… Il va être désemparé, tenta-t-elle à nouveau de s'expliquer.

― Et c'est pour ça que Derek a passé un maximum de temps avec lui cette semaine : pour qu'ils créent un lien, répliqua durement Peyton. Tu n'iras pas, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

― Peyton… soupira Brooke, lasse. On est même pas sûr que ton plan ait marché, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il va avoir besoin de repères. C'est la pleine lune ! s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de faire comprendre à sa sœur l'évidence de la situation.

― Ok… je capitule, marmonna Peyton. Hayley, essaye d'expliquer à notre chère sœur à quel point ce qu'elle vient de dire, est absurde, prit-elle à partie la plus jeune. »

Celle-ci garda les lèvres pincées et la tête basse, levant vers Peyton des regards furtifs et hésitants. Hayley était parfaitement au courant des intentions de la jeune mère, et toutes ses tentatives de rationaliser la situation avaient échoué. Brooke était déterminée : si Peyton désertait, elle n'abandonnerait pas son fils à son sort terrible.

― « Ne me parle pas comme à une gamine ! tempêta Brooke, piquée au vif par le ton infantilisant employé par Peyton.

― Alors arrête de te comporter comme telle ! Bon Dieu Brooke, c'est la pleine lune ! répliqua Peyton sur le même ton. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment d'aller faire mu-muse dans l'antre des loup-garous, quand un seul coup de griffe pourrait t'arracher la gorge.

― Mon fils a besoin de moi !

― Mais ça pourrait ne pas être ton fils, ce soir ! contra Peyton d'un ton suppliant. Si effectivement, notre tentative n'a été qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau, tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Ton fils va se transformer en une espèce de bête sanguinaire surpuissante qui cherchera à bouffer tout cru tous les humains sur son chemin ! Et humaine, je te rappelle que tu l'es. S'il te fait du mal, Brooke, Caleb ne s'en remettra jamais. Jamais, acheva-t-elle fataliste.

― Derek et les autres seront là pour le maîtriser, objecta Brooke, incertaine.

― Le maîtriser ? répéta Peyton railleuse. Oh parlons-en. Il n'y a que Derek qui pourrait en venir à bout, parce que ton fils sera tellement incontrôlable que les deux bêtas se briseront entre ses griffes comme des allumettes. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce que ça veut dire, Brooke. S'il n'est plus entravé et que Derek doit s'opposer à lui, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela implique. Tu es vraiment prête à regarder Derek projeter ton fils contre un mur, enfoncer ses griffes et ses crocs dans la chair de ta chair ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement en plongeant un regard douloureux dans les yeux bruns de son aînée. »

Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa, menaçant. Telle une ombre funeste planant au-dessus de leurs têtes, la terrible réalité s'infiltrait insidieusement dans leurs esprits. Si le plan n'avait pas marché, cette nuit de pleine lune serait affreuse. Caleb se transformait à nouveau complètement, devenant puissant, bien trop puissant.

Une seule fois elles avaient eu à affronter le monstre déchaîné qu'était devenu l'enfant-alpha. Cette première et unique fois, elles avaient eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Leurs défenses avaient tenu. Peyton s'était contrôlée, du moins suffisamment pour empêcher toute entreprise d'évasion de Caleb. Elles avaient eu tellement de chance cette nuit là, que Peyton s'en était tirée avec un seul malheureux coup de griffe dans le dos, quand Caleb, tout à sa folie lunaire, aurait pu la couper en deux.

Le matin enfin venu, les premiers rayons du soleil ayant chassé les sombres démons des deux lycanthropes, elles avaient réalisé leur fortune. Elles s'étaient aussi rendues compte qu'elles n'auraient pas autant de veine toute leur vie, et qu'il leur fallait agir. Au plus vite.

Au fond d'elles, elles étaient persuadées que l'humanité de Caleb avait tenu bon, luttant contre le loup qui prenait possession de lui. Cette part humaine avait cherché à protéger ces trois femmes qu'il aimait ; sa famille qui se refusait à l'abandonner au mépris des risques encourus. Les trois sœurs étaient convaincues que c'était pour cette raison qu'aucune de ses tentatives de fuite n'avait réellement abouti, et que Peyton n'avait été que légèrement blessée. Pouvaient-elles en espérer encore autant les pleines lunes suivantes ?

― « Mais si rien ne se passe, mon fils sera enchaîné comme une bête sauvage toute la nuit, et tu voudrais que je l'abandonne, reprit soudain Brooke, le cœur lourd, d'un ton accusateur.

― Ce ne sera plus ton fils, ce sera une bête assoiffée de sang, Brooke ! Il serait plus que temps que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne ! tempêta Peyton. »

Elle n'en revenait pas que Brooke s'entête à ne voir en Caleb qu'un enfant fragile et innocent, alors que cette nuit même, il se transformerait en un cauchemar légendaire ; un monstre sans foi ni loi. Les deux aînées se fusillaient du regard et la tension dans la pièce en devenait presque palpable.

― « Arrêtez, ça suffit ! hurla Hayley en abattant son poing sur la table avec tant de force, que les pots de crème glacée – fondue désormais – se renversèrent et roulèrent jusque sur le sol, éclaboussant les trois paires de pied au passage. Toutes les deux, arrêtez ça, ordonna-t-elle à bout de nerfs. On fait front ensemble depuis le début, alors on ne va pas commencer à se battre. Pas maintenant. D'abord, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrête de dire des imbécillités pareilles, les sermonna-t-elle. Non, Brooke, les soirs de pleine lune, ce n'est pas ton fragile et adorable petit garçon, il faut que tu intègres ça.

― Ah, tu vois, renchérit Peyton d'un ton satisfait.

― Ce n'est pas non plus, un monstre, ou une bête sauvage, Peyton, la fustigea Hayley, en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est un loup-garou, un être hybride. Il a peut-être une part sauvage et animale, mais aussi une part humaine. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier. Et pas seulement en ce qui concerne Caleb, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

― Et toc ! la nargua à son tour Brooke.

― Brooke, Peyton ne veux pas assister à ça ce soir. Elle a ses raisons, il faut les respecter, continua Hayley d'un ton moralisateur. »

Brooke fit une moue désolée, se reprochant d'avoir essayé de culpabiliser sa sœur. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Peyton ne se sente pas capable d'assister à l'insoutenable spectacle de voir Derek malmener physiquement Caleb.

Mais Peyton ne vit pas le regard d'excuse de sa sœur aînée. Elle garda la tête baissée, honteuse. C'était pourtant la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à continuer d'avancer et d'espérer après avoir été mordue : Caleb. Pouvoir aider Caleb et protéger ses sœurs avait été depuis lors son obsession et son salut. Si elle pouvait le faire, alors sa lycanthropie aurait un sens. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Pire même, elle ne se sentait plus utile. Derek et sa meute étaient là pour Caleb à présent. Ils pourraient aider Caleb, et protéger Hayley et Brooke des transformations de l'enfant. Alors, elle, à quoi servait-elle donc, et à quoi rimait sa propre mutation, si elle n'était plus utile ?

― « Peyton, ce que dit Brooke est tout à fait vrai, poursuivit Hayley. Depuis le début, on a décidé de faire tout ce qui serait en notre pouvoir pour aider Caleb : on connait et on accepte les risques. On a appris comment les gérer, comment se défendre, argumenta-t-elle. Si on est bien équipées et préparées, on limitera les risques. »

Les deux aînées se regardèrent suspicieuses. Quelque chose dans la tirade déterminée de leur cadette les interpella.

― « On ? répéta Peyton méfiante.

― J'irai avec Brooke, déclara Hayley avec assurance.

― Non ! s'écrièrent en cœur Brooke et Peyton, affolées. »

Interloquées, les deux aînées se mirent à parler en même temps à toute vitesse, assénant des « hors de questions » et des « tu as perdu la tête » à tout-va. Puis, Peyton se stoppa net en entendant des bruits de pas sur le perron de la maison. Le signalant à ses sœurs, elles retombèrent toutes trois dans le mutisme, les deux plus âgées fusillant la plus jeune du regard. Sur ses entrefaites, Derek et Isaac pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce les figea net sur le pas de la porte. Leurs regards passaient d'une sœur à l'autre, tentant de décoder la raison de ce malaise.

Prolongeant encore le silence, Brooke et Peyton se regardèrent intensément durant un long moment, puis sur un accord muet, elles hochèrent la tête.

― « Je vais venir avec vous, finit par lâcher Peyton en se levant pour aller préparer un sac. »

Suivant sa sœur à l'étage pour finir de préparer son fils, Brooke quitta à son tour la cuisine, laissant sa sœur cadette en compagnie des deux lycanthropes.

Derek s'installa face à Hayley, observant avec intérêt le sourire satisfait de la jeune fille.

― « Bien joué, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

― Je t'avais bien dit que je réussirai à les faire changer d'avis, répliqua Hayley d'un air complice. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elles cherchent à protéger autant que Caleb, c'est moi. Jamais elles ne m'auraient laissée prendre ce risque : je suis l'arme ultime, rigola-t-elle franchement. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « C'est trop cool ! C'est comme quand j'allais dormir chez mon copain Timmy, sans Maman ! s'enthousiasma Caleb. Une soirée entre mecs ! »

Isaac éclata de rire en entendant la tirade du petit garçon, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du loft de Derek.

Quelques pas derrière eux, Peyton et Derek eurent un sourire attendri et amusé en voyant le gamin bomber le torse de fierté et prendre une voix plus grave.

― « Je te rappelle que moi je suis là, répliqua Peyton. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un mec !

― Oui, je sais, répondit l'enfant avec une pointe d'insolence qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa tante. Pourquoi tu viens, au fait ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir, soupira-t-il, déçu que sa tante vienne jouer les trouble-fêtes dans son plan de soirée génial. »

Peyton hoqueta comme un poisson hors de l'eau sous le choc. Caleb était déçu qu'elle soit là.

Même si le petit garçon adorait sa tante, il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir partager cette nuit avec Derek et Isaac. Bien sûr, il ne se rendait pas compte que cette nuit de pleine lune serait bien loin d'être une fête pour eux tous. Mais ces considérations étaient bien loin des pensées joyeuses de Caleb.

Il était tellement heureux de sortir enfin de chez lui, et surtout des jupes de sa mère et de la surveillance constante de ses tantes. Caleb n'en revenait pas de la semaine géniale qu'il venait de passer en compagnie des deux lycanthropes mâles. Il avait pu courir, crier, sauter et même – mais cela, il avait promis à Derek de le garder pour lui – essayer de se transformer. D'abord, seulement les yeux, puis les griffes. Il avait presque réussi la dernière étape, mais était encore bien loin de pouvoir sortir les crocs sans péter un plomb.

Oui, pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Caleb avait pu jouer comme un enfant normal, sans voir sa mère bondir à chaque chute, ou Peyton surveiller le moindre changement de son caractère. Il avait eu le droit d'être lui et de ne pas se contrôler en permanence.

Et puis, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer, ce qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux, avait été de passer du temps avec Derek. Avec son oncle. Son papa était peut-être mort avant qu'il ne naisse, mais au moins, il avait un autre homme, un autre loup-garou dans sa vie avec qui rire et faire des bêtises. Ils avaient même joué au foot.

Et puis, avec Derek et Isaac, il avait pu parler librement de sa mutation. Parler de ses peurs, de ses doutes. Avouer même qu'il trouvait ça vraiment cool d'être si fort et si rapide. D'être différent. À la maison, il ne pouvait pas dire toutes ces choses, il n'osait pas. Parce que sa maman était triste qu'il soit un loup-garou. Parce que Peyton détestait en être un. Et parce qu'Hayley, malgré tout ses efforts, ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Isaac et Derek, eux le pouvaient. Isaac et son oncle Derek trouvaient ça cool eux aussi d'être un loup et d'avoir un secret.

― « Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'éclater tout seul à faire le grand méchant loup ? le taquina Peyton, se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Tu rêves, petite tête ! »

La jeune femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec force, et se mit à courir devant lui en lui tirant la langue. Il n'en fallut pas plus au petit garçon pour s'élancer après sa tante, Isaac sur les talons.

Il avait presque réussi à la coincer derrière le bureau pour l'attraper, quand Peyton fit quelque chose que jamais encore Caleb ne l'avait vue faire.

Comme se sentant libérée, parce qu'il n'était plus utile de garder le masque, de tenir le secret, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était transformée, Peyton laissa le loup-garou en elle s'exprimer. Une grande première pour Caleb.

Adressant un rapide clin d'œil à son neveu, elle prit appui du bout du pied sur la table et s'élança, attrapant sans mal l'une des barres du plafond. Puis, se projetant de l'une à l'autre, elle traversa la pièce et vint atterrir tout en souplesse à côté de Derek.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard doux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

― « Tu finiras par y prendre goût, tu verras, lui murmura-t-il.

― Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle avec un timide sourire. Mais je le fais pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de ce qu'il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que je vis. »

Derek fut peiné par les mots de la jeune femme, mais pas franchement surpris. Elle détestait son état, c'était évident. C'est avec une haine profonde pour les loup-garous qu'elle avait quitté Beacon Hills, et c'était un tour cruel que lui avait joué le destin en lui donnant un neveu lycanthrope, puis en la transformant.

― « Mais, c'est de la triche ! protesta Caleb en voyant sa tante lui échapper. Derek attrape la !

― Oh non, j'ai appris à ne jamais jouer contre ta tante, mon grand, rigola Derek en levant les mains en signe de neutralité. »

Peyton le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, ravie, puis vit du coin de l'œil son neveu former des mots sans les prononcer.

In extremis, elle roula sur le sol, échappant ainsi aux bras d'Isaac s'apprêtant à se saisir d'elle.

― « Ah ouais, c'est comme ça ? fit-elle faussement outrée, les mains sur les hanches tout en ce cachant derrière Derek. Et deux contre une, ce n'est pas de la triche peut-être ? Si c'est comme ça… »

Prise au jeu, Peyton courut à l'opposé d'Isaac. Voyant Caleb se rabattre sur elle, elle sauta, prit appui sur le mur et se projeta le plus fort possible en tournant sur elle-même, pour retomber avec souplesse derrière Isaac.

Du moins, l'aurait-elle voulu. Mais ne joue pas au loup-garou agile qui veut, et surtout pas du jour au lendemain. Les effets conjugués de sa mauvaise appréhension de la distance, et de l'anticipation du bêta blond, eurent raison de sa tentative. Et ce fut lourdement, et sans la moindre souplesse, qu'elle retomba directement sur Isaac.

Caleb poussa un cri horrifié en voyant les deux corps rouler au sol dans un concert de plaintes et de grognements. Et c'est hilare, la seconde suivante, qu'il les vit entraînés par leur élan se prendre de plein fouet le banc de musculation, dans un vacarme assourdissant de dégringolade de fonte et de ferraille.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout redevint silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Isaac et Peyton, sonnés, se mettent à grogner une flopée de jurons.

― « Eh, il y a des enfants ici ! intervint Caleb en riant tandis que les deux maladroits se redressaient.

― Rien de cassé ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

― À part ton banc, grimaça Peyton passablement honteuse. Rien qui ne soit largement mérité. Voilà qui m'apprendra à faire la super-louvette ! ronchonna-t-elle en se massant le bas du dos.

― Peyton, tu saignes ! s'affola Caleb en voyant une traînée rouge vif couler le long du visage de sa tante.

― Ce n'est rien, chaton, le rassura Peyton. Pis regarde, je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse en désignant l'arcade largement entaillée d'Isaac.

― Elle va guérir, Caleb, affirma Derek avec une douceur inédite en se mettant à la hauteur du bambin. Mais tu vois, on ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi n'importe où, sous prétexte qu'on est un loup-garou.

― Bon, tu nous sermonneras après, tu veux, Derek, fit précipitamment Isaac en désignant la lune qui montait dans le ciel. »

L'instant d'insouciance était bel et bien fini, et le sérieux était revenu en flèche.

Caleb regarda les trois adultes se parer de mines tantôt sévères, tantôt crispées. Reportant son attention sur l'astre lunaire, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Avant, il adorait regarder la lune, elle le fascinait. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait, c'était une peur sans nom.

La peur du monstre qui se cachait en lui. La peur de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps, comme disparaissant dans le néant pour quelques heures, pour se réveiller en ayant tout oublié. Il était terrifié à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, plus encore depuis qu'il avait blessé Peyton. Et encore plus maintenant que Derek lui avait expliqué que c'était sa morsure qui avait transformé sa tante.

Caleb était mort de peur. Sans s'en apercevoir, alors que Derek le guidait vers la pièce voisine, Caleb se mit à trembler de tout ses membres, plongé dans ses ténèbres profondes, incapable de quitter la lune des yeux.

Il sursauta en entendant le bruit des chaînes s'entrechoquant, et leva un regard apeuré vers son oncle accroupi près de lui, comme le suppliant de le sauver de cette malédiction.

― « Attends, Derek, l'interrompit Peyton, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Derek, stoppant le geste de l'alpha. »

Se mettant à la hauteur du petit garçon, elle lui caressa doucement le visage, l'embrassa sur le front, et pris les chaînes des mains de Derek.

― « Je vais le faire. »

Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle arrima solidement les chaînes, emprisonnant son neveu dans ce carcan de métal froid, pour sa propre sécurité.

― « Tu vas rester, dis ? murmura Caleb dans un souffle à peine audible, d'une voix tremblotante.

― Je ne te quitte pas. Jamais, lui assura Peyton. »

Et tandis que Derek vérifiait une dernière fois la tenue des contentions, il chuchota d'ultimes recommandations, pourtant maintes fois répétées.

― « Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as de plus fort en toi. N'oublie pas qu'un loup garou est un loup et un humain. Ce n'est pas ton loup qui te contrôle, c'est toi qui dois contrôler le loup. Et pour ça, tu dois penser à quelque chose qui soit très très puissant pour le Caleb humain. Comme ta maman, par exemple. »

Peyton sourit devant la tendresse et la douceur de Derek. Si jamais elle ne l'avait vu vraiment agir avec un enfant, ce Derek tendre et serein ne lui était pas étranger. C'était le Derek qui vivait insouciant auprès des siens. Le Derek qui aimait et puisait sa force dans sa famille.

Une idée germant dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle s'approcha du petit garçon et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

― « Peter ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise en trouvant l'oncle Hale auprès d'Isaac alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

― C'est Derek qui m'a demandé d'être là, répondit-il, affable. Au cas où on aurait besoin de bras.

― S'il voulait quelqu'un d'utile, il aurait dû appeler Scott, pas toi, répliqua Isaac d'un ton sec qui fit sourire Peyton.

― C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, riposta Peter en souriant, nullement atteint.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Caleb ? Il a l'air plus déterminé que jamais, intervint Derek en se joignant à eux.

― De penser à son père, de le rendre fier de lui. D'être un aussi bon loup-garou que lui, répondit Peyton. »

Les prunelles bleues de Derek se voilèrent un instant en songeant à Tyler et à ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était pour Tyler qu'il faisait tout cela. Pour Tyler qu'il se démènerait pour Caleb.

― « Et toi, pas besoin de chaînes, Peyton ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'on en ait deux à gérer ! rigola Peter.

― Mes chaînes sont là, assura Peyton, d'une voix lointaine, tout en posant un doigt sur sa tempe. Et mon cadenas, il est là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Caleb terrorisé. C'est pour lui que j'accepte de supporter tout ça. C'est ça qui donne un sens à mon état : l'aider et être là pour lui. La seule pensée que Caleb ait besoin de moi pour le rassurer et l'empêcher de faire du mal, c'est ça mon ancrage, Peter.

― Impressionnant, marmonna simplement.

― Il suffit d'y croire, lâcha songeusement Derek en répétant les paroles que Peyton avaient prononcées ici même, une semaine plus tôt. »

Jetant un regard appuyé à la jeune femme, il lui saisit la main, la pressant doucement pour lui donner le courage de regarder de nouveau Caleb pour le moment de vérité.

― « Je suis là, chaton, tout ira bien, lança Peyton à son neveu paniqué. »

Et tandis que les trois autres fixaient avec attention le visage de l'enfant devant eux, le regard d'Isaac fut attiré par les doigts entremêlés de Derek et Peyton. Il fut surpris de sentir son cœur rater un battement. Derek lui avait encore fait des cachotteries. Avait-il raté un épisode ? Ne se détestaient-ils pas, encore quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils se hurlaient dessus l'un l'autre ?

S'il put parfaitement identifier l'origine du sentiment qui lui tordit l'estomac, il ne put en définir avec certitude la raison. Jalousie, oui, mais pourquoi ? Parce quelqu'un s'immisçait encore dans sa relation avec Derek, au risque de lui prendre sa place ? Ou parce que c'était elle, Peyton, qui tenait fermement la main de Derek, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée en pleine tempête ?

― « Il suffit d'y croire, souffla Peyton dans un murmure. »

Alors, les quatre lycanthropes rivèrent leur regard sur Caleb. L'enfant haletait et s'agitait, et tous attendaient de voir ses yeux. La couleur de ses yeux…

OoOoOoOoO

― « Wouhou ! Jaunes ! Elles étaient jaunes ! s'extasia Peyton en tourbillonnant dans le loft. C'est génial ! »

Peyton ne parvenait pas à contenir sa joie et son soulagement. Leur plan avait marché.

Quand Caleb avait rencontré Derek pour la première fois, celui-ci lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, et pourquoi. Caleb avait bien compris. Il devait être convaincu qu'il appartenait à la meute de Derek, et que son oncle était son alpha. Mais il devait aussi convaincre le loup en lui de se soumettre à Derek. Et tous ses problèmes s'envoleraient.

Dans un premier temps, Caleb avait passé deux jours complets avec Derek pour apprendre à le connaître, pour que l'Alpha apprivoise l'enfant. Puis, quand Caleb avait bien eu intégré que Derek était son oncle ; qu'ils étaient une famille et une meute, ils avaient entamé la phase critique.

Derek était arrivé à moitié transformé. Ses pupilles rouge sang menaçantes et lumineuses avaient un peu effrayé l'enfant. Mais au final ce n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'ils avaient escompté que le loup en lui serait aussi effrayé. Alors, le plus dur avait commencé. Caleb étant trop impressionné, et surtout trop peu expérimenté pour se transformer de son propre chef, ils avaient dû trouver un autre moyen.

D'abord, Derek de sa voix d'alpha avait ordonné, puis menacé et grondé. Mais rien n'y avait fait, l'enfant avait pris peur. C'était à Peter que l'on devait la brillante idée qui devait déclencher la transformation. Quelques minutes après, Derek faisait voler Peyton à travers la pièce, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur en gémissant.

L'effet avait été immédiat, Caleb, voyant sa tante menacée s'était mis à gronder et ses yeux à briller d'un rouge profond. Et avant que la transformation n'aille plus loin, Derek s'était mis à grogner avec force sur le garçon, tandis que Peyton s'approchait de l'enfant en pleine mutation, lui rappelant de se soumettre à Derek.

Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais ils avaient tenu bon. Au final, l'enfant s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, levant vers eux des pupilles d'un jaune aussi éclatant que la joie des adultes.

Derek avait détesté soumettre l'enfant par la force, et avait passé le reste de la semaine avec lui pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi pour le tester. Personne n'était sûr de rien. C'était une expérience à l'aveugle, et rien ne garantissait son succès permanent. Tous appréhendaient la pleine lune et ses effets.

Et, bienheureux étaient-ils, cette nuit de pleine lune avait confirmé le succès de l'opération. L'enfer était enfin terminé pour les Taggart.

― « D'accord, d'accord, les pupilles de Caleb étaient jaunes, mais s'il te plait, moins fort, chuchota Isaac en rigolant. Derek et Caleb dorment.

― Mais comment ils peuvent dormir un jour pareil ? Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tout est différent, on a le droit à une nouvelle chance ! continua de s'enthousiasmer la jeune femme. Et tu as vu comme il s'est contrôlé ? C'était incroyable ! Bon d'accord, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais…

― Moins fort ! la gronda Isaac en riant de bon cœur devant le bonheur enfantin de Peyton. Et viens t'asseoir, tu me donnes le tournis ! »

Isaac l'attrapa au vol, et l'attirant à lui l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le siège voisin du sien, avec tant de force, qu'elle s'écrasa à moitié contre le torse du jeune homme. Manquant de tomber à la renverse, déséquilibrée par le haut tabouret qui chancelait, elle s'agrippa fermement au sweat du bêta.

― « Hé ! râla-t-elle boudeuse en se redressant. Tu sais, je vais commencer à croire que tu fais exprès d'être aussi maladroit juste pour te coller à moi ! »

Isaac ouvrit deux yeux ronds comme des billes, ahuri. Il balbutia maladroitement, cherchant ses mots, tandis que la jeune femme lui envoyait une œillade taquine.

― « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama le jeune homme, atterré. C'est moi qui suis maladroit ? Si tu n'avais pas raté ton coup hier, tu ne me serais pas tombée dessus avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame ! lui reprocha-t-il moqueur.

― Un hippopotame ? répéta Peyton en jetant un regard noir au lycanthrope. Tu as bougé exprès pour me réceptionner, et si tu n'avais pas eu la force d'une crevette, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire ! renvoya-t-elle railleuse, en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

― Et qui cherche des prétextes pour toucher l'autre là, hein ? riposta Isaac.

― Oh que non, ça te ferait trop plaisir, j'en suis sûre ! Crevette ! ajouta-t-elle, provocatrice. »

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, Peter regardait les deux bêtas se chamailler à voix basse. Visiblement, contrairement à lui, Peyton n'avait pas pris le temps de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, trop excitée par leur réussite.

Peter observa avec attention la jeune femme qu'était devenue l'adolescente d'autrefois. Elle semblait ne pas avoir changé, presque identique à la fille de quinze ans qui trainait tout le temps au manoir. Tellement semblable, qu'il peinait à lui donner les vingt-et-uns printemps qu'elle comptait désormais à son actif. C'était toujours la même Peyton, mais en mieux – grâce en était à sa nouvelle condition de lycanthrope.

Quand elle était revenue, il s'était demandé comment réagirait Derek. Peut-être pourrait-il de nouveau tirer avantage de la faiblesse de Derek, s'il retombait dans les filets de la fille. Peut-être était-elle son meilleur atout pour rendre Derek plus malléable, plus docile. Après tout, leur histoire terminée six ans plus tôt s'était achevée dans les larmes. Peyton avait purement et simplement abandonné Derek.

Aussi y avait-il de grandes chances pour qu'entre eux tout ne soit pas encore fini. Après tout, Derek n'était-il pas devenu plus morose et songeur depuis qu'il avait appris le retour des sœurs Taggart ? Ne se montrait-il pas plus calme depuis une semaine, quand Peyton était là ? Derek pouvait bien tant qu'il le voulait mettre ça sur le compte de la tendresse passée. S'il restait quelques braises, Peter veillerait à les rallumer. Une tâche qui ne s'avérerait sans doute pas difficile, si on en croyait l'accélération significative des battements de cœur de Peyton à chaque apparition de Derek. Elle pouvait jouer l'indifférence tant qu'elle le souhaitait, Peter n'était pas dupe.

― « Mais tu vas te taire, oui ! rouspéta Isaac en ceinturant la jeune femme, plaquant son autre main sur la bouche de la demoiselle.

― Je me tais si je veux ! cracha-t-elle en repoussant la main du jeune homme. Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à ... »

La voix de Peyton s'éteignit net dans sa gorge quand Isaac plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans prévenir. Les yeux écarquillés, Peyton se figea, surprise et incrédule. Puis sans qu'elle l'ait même commandé à son corps, elle se détendit, se laissant aller dans les bras d'Isaac.

― « Vraiment, c'est nettement mieux quand tu te tais, souffla Isaac tout contre les lèvres de la louve. Vraiment, chuchota-t-il en embrassant furtivement la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne. »

Puis sans prévenir, il la libéra, et revint s'asseoir comme de rien devant son café, laissant une Peyton ahurie et sans voix.

― « Je voulais juste que tu te taises, murmura-t-il rieur à l'adresse de la jeune femme toujours figée. Café ? proposa-t-il. »

Peter n'avait rien manqué de cette scène, et grimaça en faisant un pas en avant. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour signifier qu'il était là, il s'avança jusqu'à être visible des jeunes gens.

― « Alors, les enfants, bien dormi ? lança-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce gamin contrecarrer mes plans, songea froidement Peter en posant un regard perçant sur Isaac. »

* * *

1 Environ 41,3°C

* * *

_Le Petit Blabla : _

_- J'ai du faire des coupes monstrueuses (j'en ai le coeur brisé), et faire des bonds assez conséquent. Résultat j'ai peur que ce qui est pourtant très clair dans mon esprit, soit très confus à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, si certaines incohérences vous sautent à la tête. (Certaines choses reviendront et seront expliquées sous forme de Flashbacks)_

_- D'autre part, j'ai volontairement passé sous silence l'explication du pourquoi et du comment le Caleb il a les yeux rouges alors qu'il n'a tué personne, parce que sinon, mon chapitre allait faire pas loin de vingt pages: bonjour l'indigestion. Et aussi parce que l'explicatif pur c'est lourd. Du coup, j'ai gardé sur un coin de l'ordi un "flashback" (plus digeste qu'un résumé) qui donne les explications. Si ça vous intéresse que je vous le mette en chapitre bonus, faites-le moi savoir._

**- Enfin, parce que quand même, un peu d'autopromo et d'incitation à la review, ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps... Alors, ce chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensez? Dites-moi un peu ce que vous pensez de Peyton et ses frangines, et du petit Caleb? Ces OC font-ils tâche dans le décor? Quand à nos bien aimés personnages originaux, sont-ils OOC? **


	4. Ponctuation

**Chèvre doré:** Haha, je me disais aussi que ton pseudo était bizarre! (Tu sais que si tu as un compte FF, je peux répondre directement à tes reviews par MP, et tu peux aussi être alertée des mises à jour des fic que tu suis. *Non, contrairement aux apparences je ne suis pas payée par le service communication de FF, je le jure*)

Oh pauvre Peter, tu es dure avec lui! Sa vie n'est pas simple (d'alpha il passe à beta pitoyable et sans force; il passe six ans à faire le légume, il revit, on le re-tue, et il re revit... franchement, tape ta galère!) alors normal qu'il soit un tout petit peu aigri et jaloux.^^

Ouais, j'ai adoré utiliser Hayley pour faire le sale coup, et l'idée de la rendre complice de Derek alors qu'ils sont les exacts opposés, ça me plaisait bien. D'ailleurs, je crois que ce duo a un potentiel de rebondissements, je dis qu'ils n'en resterons pas là :-)

Ahah si tu as aimé le petit interlude Isaac/Peyton, tu risques d'apprécier tout particulièrement ce chapitre! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses!

J'adore manipuler des OC enfants, ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais ce sont des personnages géniaux! Facétieux, plein d'innocence et d'humour, on peut tout leur faire faire.

La femme de ta vie ? *_* Tant que ça! J'en suis toute retournée dis-donc!

Bref, un énorme merci pour ta review, c'est grâce à ça que je me mets de grooos coups de pieds aux fesses pour avancer, et ça fait du bien! Surtout, n'arrête pas!

Ω

* * *

**Après une petite précision, je vous laisse à votre lecture (notes en bas de page): ce chapitre commence un mois après le précédent.**

_Chanson du chapitre: Everyting Has Changed - Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran._

_**Bonne Lecture...**_

* * *

[Scratch Team]

Chapitre 4 : Ponctuation

_« Un baiser peut être une virgule, un point d'interrogation ou d'exclamation. Voici les points essentiels de la ponctuation que toute femme devrait connaître. »_

_Mistinguett_

― « Je voulais juste que tu te taises, avait murmuré Isaac rieur à l'adresse de la jeune femme toujours figée. Café ? avait-il proposé. »

Adossée au comptoir de la cuisine, un mug de café refroidi dans les mains, Peyton était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard errant sans but par la fenêtre. Absorbée par ses souvenirs, la jeune femme était totalement hermétique aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Brooke.

― « Peyton ? l'appela doucement Brooke sans obtenir de réaction. Peyton ! Allô la lune, ici la Terre ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en agitant la main devant les yeux de sa sœur.

― Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? marmonna vaguement Peyton.

― Je disais : tu veux du café ? Chaud, celui-là, précisa-t-elle alors que Peyton baissait les yeux vers sa propre tasse encore pleine, mais froide. »

Peyton acquiesça, vida sa tasse dans l'évier et laissa Brooke la resservir.

― « Bon, maintenant, tu me racontes ce qui de tracasse, lui ordonna doucement l'aînée.

― Hein ? fit Peyton, complètement absente. Rien. Tout va bien. Je te le jure, Brooke, se justifia la lycanthrope devant le regard insistant de Brooke.

― Oui, tout va bien, mais… répliqua Brooke. Mais quelque chose te tracasse, affirma-t-elle convaincue. »

Peyton secoua vivement la tête, puis adressa un sourire à sa sœur, tentant de la rassurer. Il aurait fallu bien plus que ce sourire forcé pour tromper les instincts de Brooke. Elle connaissait ses petites sœurs par cœur ; après tout, elle les avait quasiment élevées. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois secondes pour voir que quelque chose perturbait Peyton.

― « Oh allez Peyton, pas avec moi ! Voilà un mois que tu as cet air…bizarre, grimaça Brooke. Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette fameuse pleine lune, mais quand tu es revenue, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

― Évidemment, Caleb avait réussi, c'était la fin du calvaire : j'étais surexcitée, répliqua Peyton avec un sourire.

― Oui, mais même ton euphorie explosive ne pouvait pas masquer ton trouble. En tout cas pas pour moi, objecta encore Brooke. »

Peyton soupira profondément, plongeant dans sa tasse de café pour éviter soigneusement le regard de sa sœur, bien trop perspicace à son goût. Bien sûr qu'elle avait mis dans le mille. Brooke mettait toujours dans le mille. Elle voyait toujours derrière les masques des gens ; elle percevait chaque fois leurs sentiments de mal-être ou de tristesse. Alors quand en plus, il s'agissait de l'une de ses sœurs, il était impossible qu'elle le rate.

Voyant que sa sœur n'était pas loin de cracher le morceau, Brooke insista encore un peu, tout en douceur.

― « Est-ce que c'est à propos de Derek ? demanda calmement Brooke.

― Derek ? s'étonna Peyton en sursautant. Pourquoi tu me parles de Derek ?

― Parce que toi, tu n'en parles pas, riposta Brooke dans un sourire. Tu reviens après six ans, tu te retrouves à côtoyer ton premier amour chaque jour. Il t'a brisé le cœur, tu as brisé le sien. Tu es partie. L'histoire n'est pas finie, énuméra Brooke mélancolique. »

Peyton la regarda incrédule, puis réalisa à l'air de sa sœur que ce n'était pas vraiment à Derek et elle qu'elle pensait en disant ces mots, mais au couple que Brooke et Tyler avaient été. Pour cette raison, Peyton retint l'éclat de rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Au fond, elle comprenait la nostalgie qui saisissait sa sœur aînée.

Tout comme elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient pu mener Brooke à de telles conclusions. Même si pour le coup, l'aînée s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

― « Si je n'en parle pas, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. L'histoire est finie, Brooke, répondit Peyton en douceur. Pour moi tout ça c'est du passé, la page est tournée. C'est une nouvelle histoire qui s'écrit, et dans celle-là, il n'y a pas de Derek et Peyton. Oui, Derek est mon premier amour, et pour cette raison, j'ai réalisé que j'avais pour lui encore beaucoup de tendresse. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je lui souhaite d'être heureux. Mais ce ne sera pas avec moi, conclut-elle en souriant, amusée par sa propre maturité de réflexion.

― Oh… je vois… enfin je crois, bredouilla Brooke, surprise et un peu déçue. Alors, Derek et toi, vous êtes… amis ?

― Non, répondit cette fois plus abruptement Peyton, le visage fermé. Il y a encore tant de non-dits et de rancœurs entre nous. Un jour peut-être qu'on surmontera ça, souffla-t-elle. Un jour…

― Donc, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre les neurones à l'envers, si ce n'est pas l'amour ? renchérit Brooke enjouée. »

Une fois de plus, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, Peyton fixa son café comme s'il recelait les plus grands secrets du monde.

― « Waouh, attend un peu ! s'exclama l'aînée, sûre qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Ce n'est pas Derek, mais il y a bien un garçon, non ? supposa-t-elle presque hystérique.

― Brooke … soupira Peyton. C'est bizarre qu'Hayley ne soit pas levée, non ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

― Elle a veillé tard sur Skype® avec Amy, répondit évasivement Brooke. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

― Je ne change pas de sujet, je…

― _Bonjour Mademoiselle_1 ! bafouilla Hayley d'une voix ensommeillée en entrant dans la cuisine.

― Tu veux arrêter de frimer avec ton français, oui ? rouspéta Brooke en levant les yeux au ciel.

― _Mais bien sûr,_ répondit Hayley amusée, faisant grogner l'aînée. »

Peyton éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de Brooke. Hayley était revenue deux jours plus tôt d'un séjour en France de trois semaines avec sa meilleure amie, Amy. Et depuis son retour, la jeune fille ne cessait de glisser ça et là des mots et expressions françaises, au grand dam de Brooke que cette manie insupportait largement.

― « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien encore vous raconter pendant des heures, Amy et toi, après avoir passé trois semaines ensemble ? demanda Peyton railleuse.

― Justement ! On fait le débrief de nos vacances ! rigola Hayley. Sinon, j'ai entendu dire : ne change pas de sujet. Qui veut éviter de parler de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

― Peyton essaie de nous cacher le mystérieux inconnu qui lui embrume l'esprit, répliqua Brooke en narguant Peyton.

― Brooke, tu me … casses les pieds ! ragea la puînée.

― Oh la vache ! s'exclama Hayley une main devant la bouche. Je n'en reviens pas : Stiles avait raison !

― On peut savoir ce que Stiles vient faire dans l'histoire ? demanda Peyton, perplexe. »

Sans dire un mot, Hayley se saisit de son téléphone et se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans ses messages textes. Elle poussa un cri victorieux en mettant enfin le doigt sur le message qu'elle cherchait et donna le téléphone à ses sœurs, un air satisfait sur le visage.

À mesure que les deux jeunes femmes défilaient la conversation, le visage de Peyton se décomposait, tandis que les yeux de Brooke s'agrandissaient sous la surprise.

De **STILES** à **HAYLEY.**

**STILES** : Oh WTF ! Il se passe 1 truc entre Peyton et Isaac !

**HAYLEY** : Koi ? D'où tu tiens ça ? Impossible.

**STILES** : Foi 2 Stiles, rien ne m'échappe. Je trouvais ça bizarre ke Isaac pose autant 2 questions sur ta sœur, mais là je commence à comprendre. Y'a baleine sous gravier, meuf !

**HAYLEY** : Nan, j'te dis ! Peut-être qu'Isaac en pince, mais pas Pity, sûre ! Le grand Lahey, C pas le genre 2 ma frangine.

**STILES** : Eh ben ta Pity (lol) a changé 2 style, parce ke y'a pas 2 doute : y'a 2 jours je suis passé avec mon vieux devant le coffee shop après la fermeture, et je les ai vu tous les 2, et ils avaient l'air très proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

**HAYLEY** : WTF J'y crois pas ! Essaie d'en savoir + STP

**STILES **: Stiles mène l'enquête ! Je te tiens au jus !

― « Peyton ? demanda Brooke d'une voix blanche en fixant sa sœur, ébahie. Isaac ?

― Stiles ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout ! tempêta Peyton en rendant son téléphone à Hayley.

― Alors c'est vrai ! gazouilla Hayley d'une voix aiguë. Il se passe un truc entre Isaac et toi ? »

Peyton regarda ses sœurs l'une après l'autre. Entre l'enthousiasme de l'une, et l'étonnement de l'autre, elle se sentait prise au piège. Aussi, maintenant démasquée, elle décida de se livrer. Après tout, se confier à ses sœurs, ses plus proches amies, l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair.

― « Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira Peyton. »

Elle tendit sa tasse à Hayley, pour que celle-ci la remplisse de café, et sous l'insistance de ses deux sœurs, leur confia toute l'histoire.

― « Après notre première rencontre, pour le moins houleuse, je le considérais comme un sbire de Derek sans le moindre intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne changer la donne le jour de la première pleine lune … »

_Un mois plus tôt._

La première pleine lune qu'elle vivrait à Beacon Hills était pour le soir même. Après avoir passé la journée avec Caleb, Derek et Isaac avaient ramené l'enfant à sa mère, au coffee shop où travaillait Peyton.

En moins de cinq minutes, Derek et Peyton avaient réussi à se prendre la tête, la jeune femme refusant de se joindre à eux pour épauler Caleb le soir même. Derek avait quitté le coffee shop de mauvaise humeur, non sans promettre à Peyton de l'y retrouver à la fin de son service, une heure plus tard, pour obtenir des explications.

De peur que Peyton ne se dérobe et file en douce, l'alpha avait demandé à Isaac de rester là et de la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Voyant là une excellente occasion d'aborder avec elle leur explosive première rencontre, espérant ainsi repartir d'un bon pied, Isaac avait accepté.

― « Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? demanda joyeusement le Bêta blond en rejoignant Peyton au comptoir. J'ai jamais rien compris à tout ça. Un café, c'est un café, non ? plaisanta-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Pour toute réponse, Peyton lui lança son regard le plus noir, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son animosité pour le jeune homme.

Depuis qu'Isaac l'avait provoquée, lors de leur première rencontre, et lui avait grogné dessus, Peyton voyait le jeune loup comme une menace, et ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et elle ne se privait pas de le lui faire comprendre à la moindre occasion.

Le Bêta soupira, blasé, puis amorça un demi-tour, avant de se figer et de revenir sur ses pas, d'un air décidé.

― « Ok, toi et moi, on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, lança-t-il de but en blanc. Alors, je m'excuse de … enfin, tu sais, chuchota-t-il en jetant un regard méfiant par-dessus son épaule. Écoute, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reparte à zéro : je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi.

― Je te battrais à plates coutures, répondit simplement la jeune femme, sans lever les yeux de sa caisse. Maintenant, si tu ne commandes pas, bouge de là, ordonna-t-elle. »

Isaac, sans se laisser démonter, laissa un large sourire illuminer son visage, et posa nonchalamment les deux coudes sur le comptoir, fixant la jeune louve dans les yeux.

Peyton soupira profondément, puis, abattant ses deux mains de chaque côté du Bêta, elle approcha son visage à à peine quelques centimètres d'Isaac et riposta, acerbe :

― « Laisse-moi deviner. C'est Derek qui t'envoie, et toi en bon petit louveteau, tu obéis, et tu viens t'excuser, la queue entre les jambes ?

― Un, Derek n'en a rien à secouer de tout ça. Il a même dit, je cite : battez-vous si vous voulez, mais ne venez pas chialer après ! répondit Isaac sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Deux, si on se réfère à nos dates respectives de morsure, tu es le gentil petit louveteau de nous deux. Et trois… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit avec un air goguenard, puis approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de la petite brune, et vint souffler à son oreille :

― « Aux dernières nouvelles, _elle_ a toujours été entre mes jambes depuis plus de dix-sept ans maintenant. Mais si tu ne me crois pas… acheva-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. »

Peyton se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et se recula d'un bond, fusillant le Bêta du regard, qui éclata d'un rire léger.

― « Ah tu verrais ta tête ! se moqua-t-il. Allez, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas me mettre en rage, alors… on fait la paix ? proposa-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, mimant une moue enfantine suppliante. »

Peyton détourna vivement le regard, encore rougissante à cause de l'allusion du jeune homme. Se sentant prise en flagrant délit, comme une vulgaire adolescente dévorée par ses hormones, elle concentra son attention sur le client suivant, ordonnant d'un geste à Isaac de se pousser.

Celui-ci abdiqua et soupira de déception avant d'aller s'asseoir à une table proche, l'air morose.

Isaac ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille était à ce point braquée. D'accord, ils s'étaient un peu échauffés une semaine plus tôt, quand elle avait débarqué pour annoncer à Derek que son neveu – dont il ignorait l'existence – était un loup-garou. Mais après tout, cela n'avait pas été plus loin que quelques grondements pour la frime, rien d'insurmontable. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était repartir d'un bon pied.

Après tout, ils étaient amenés à se voir souvent à présent, à cause Caleb. Depuis que l'Alpha avait accepté le plan saugrenu de la jeune femme pour faire taire ce qu'elle nommait le « gène alpha » de Caleb, Derek tenait à voir l'enfant quotidiennement pour maintenir le lien qu'ils avaient créé.

Et puis, une autre raison poussait Isaac à vouloir arranger les choses avec Peyton. Quoi qu'en puisse dire Derek, Isaac était certain qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la tension qui régnait entre son bêta et la jeune femme. Même si Derek refusait d'en dire plus, Isaac sentait que l'Alpha était très lié à Peyton. « Une vie antérieure » avait-il dit, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'éprouvait plus pour la jeune louve une tendresse particulière, ni qu'elle ne comptait plus pour lui.

― « Un café latte noisette, dit Peyton en arrivant derrière Isaac, déposant devant lui une tasse fumante. Mais déca. Pas là peine de te donner de l'énergie en plus pour la pleine lune, précisa-t-elle dans un sourire. »

En voyant que Peyton ne se défaisait pas de son sourire timide, Isaac se réjouit. Il avait gagné, sa persévérance avait enfin payé, et la jeune femme baissait la garde.

― « C'est mon calumet de la paix, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le café.

― Alors, on repart à zéro ?

― Yep.

― Tope-là ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste en tendant la main à Peyton. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc, songeant qu'après tout, depuis qu'elle en était un, il lui fallait bien revoir à la baisse ses préjugés sur les loups-garous. Et commencer avec Isaac était loin d'être désagréable.

_De nos jours._

― « Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés, vous avez appris à vous connaître, et vous êtes tombés amoureux ! pronostiqua Hayley, toute à son monde de conte de fée.

― Ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple, répliqua Peyton en riant doucement.

― Ce n'est que le lendemain de la pleine lune que tu es devenue distante et songeuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose chez Derek, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Brooke avec justesse.

― Exactement, dit Peyton, l'air rêveur en repensant à ce moment étrange. »

_Un mois plus tôt, le lendemain matin._

Depuis le lever du soleil, les deux jeunes gens chahutaient. Toute à sa joie que Caleb soit devenu un doux bêta, Peyton ne tenait pas en place, taquinant sans répit son acolyte blond. Celui-ci, joueur, ne se faisait pas prier.

― « Mais tu vas te taire, oui ! rouspéta Isaac en ceinturant la jeune femme, plaquant son autre main sur la bouche de la demoiselle.

― Je me tais si je veux ! cracha-t-elle en repoussant la main du jeune homme. Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à … »

La voix de Peyton s'éteignit net dans sa gorge quand Isaac plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, Peyton se figea, surprise et incrédule.

― « Vraiment, c'est nettement mieux quand tu te tais, souffla Isaac tout contre les lèvres de la louve. Vraiment, chuchota-t-il en embrassant furtivement la lèvre inférieure de Peyton. »

Puis sans prévenir, il la libéra, et revint s'asseoir comme de rien devant son café, laissant là une Peyton ahurie et sans voix.

― « Je voulais juste que tu te taises, murmura-t-il rieur à l'adresse de la jeune femme toujours figée. Café ? proposa-t-il. »

_De nos jours._

― « Juste pour te faire taire ? soliloqua Hayley abasourdie. Il a une case en moins, ou quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

― C'est ce que l'on appelle une approche, Hayley, rationalisa Brooke. C'était trop tôt : il a juste tâté le terrain. »

Peyton éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit de sa jeune sœur. Hayley ne parvenait pas à décider ce qui la surprenait le plus. Qu'on se complique la vie avec de tels stratagèmes, quand il était si simple d'aller droit au but, comme elle aimait à le faire ou, que sa sœur aînée, si sage et responsable, soit au fait de telles perfidies amoureuses.

Cela avait pris bien plus de temps à Peyton qu'à Brooke pour réussir à analyser la situation avec suffisamment de recul, et parvenir à cette même conclusion. Temps qu'elle avait donc consacré à éviter le bêta blond avec le plus grand soin.

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Peyton se pressa un peu plus d'atteindre le container à poubelles pour se décharger des deux gros sacs qu'elle portait. Loup-garou ou pas, les habitudes avaient la peau dure, et elle détestait toujours se retrouver seule la nuit, dans une ruelle mal éclairée sans personne à portée de voix. Même si elle pourrait sans mal se défaire de n'importe quel agresseur humain – chasseur excepté – elle se sentait toujours comme une fragile et vulnérable humaine dans ce genre de situations.

Se délestant des sacs de déchets dans le container, elle acceléra le pas pour regagner la boutique.

― « Toi, tu m'évites, souffla une voix à l'oreille de Peyton. »

La jeune femme fit un bond sur le côté, lançant son bras dans l'intention évidente d'en découdre avec son potentiel agresseur. Sans mal, celui-ci para l'attaque avec un large sourire.

― « Bon sang, Isaac ! tempêta Peyton. Tu es malade de me faire une peur pareille !

― Hé c'est de ta faute, se défendit le jeune homme alors que Peyton de défaisait avec humeur de son emprise. Si tu ne passais pas ton temps m'éviter, je ne serais pas obligé de te surprendre pour réussir à te parler. »

Peyton lui jeta un regard noir, et repartit d'un pas furibond vers le café.

― « Primo, je ne t'évite pas Isaac, riposta-t-elle sans le regarder, entrant dans le coffee shop. Deuzio, même si c'était le cas, ça ne te donne pas le droit pour autant de me fiche une trouille pareille. »

Poussant un soupir agacé, Isaac attrapa fermement le bras de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à se retourner et à lui faire face.

― « Tu fuis dès que tu me vois arriver chez toi ; tu es toujours hyper occupée dès que j'arrive ici ; tu fais tout pour ne pas avoir à venir chez Derek, et tu te planques quand tu sais que je suis chez Stiles, juste en face de chez toi, énuméra Isaac d'un ton las. Donc tu m'évites. »

Peyton laissa s'échapper un soupir, puis luttant du regard avec le bêta blond, elle chercha ses mots. Agacée de sentir son esprit aussi embrouillé, elle s'énerva.

― « Eh bien oui, je t'évite, voilà ! Tu es content ?

― Non, répondit Isaac d'un ton peiné.

― Tu te fous de moi, Lahey ? explosa la jeune femme. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?

― Pas comme ça.

― Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant, gros malin, râla Peyton en ramassant les derniers sets de table qui traînaient. »

Surprise de ne pas entendre de réponse, Peyton se retourna. Isaac était négligemment assis sur l'une des tables qu'elle venait de débarrasser, la tête basse et l'air désolé. Instantanément, à la vue de l'air penaud du bêta, la jeune femme se sentit coupable. Se mordant la lèvre, embarrassée, elle s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme. Peyton soupira et esquissa un léger sourire en sentant s'envoler tout son agacement envers Isaac à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

― « Isaac, le héla-t-elle doucement une fois près de lui, posant une main sur son bras. Désolée de m'être emportée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix amène. Je te propose qu'on oublie tout ça, ok ? lança-t-elle plus enjouée. »

Le garçon tressaillit à cette proposition. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses iris bleus au plus profond des prunelles caramel de Peyton. Sans dire un mot, Isaac se leva, sans la quitter des yeux, puis lui fit face. La jeune femme voulut détourner la tête, troublée par ce regard perçant qui semblait sonder les tréfonds de son âme. Isaac arrêta son geste, attrapant doucement le visage intimidé entre ses mains.

C'était insensé. Isaac ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait vers cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Ni pourquoi il se sentait à ce point touché par l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui et de ses actes. Et pourtant, c'était un fait. Il éprouvait comme une nécessité d'apprendre à la connaître, de l'apprivoiser.

Ils étaient de la même espèce, du même monde, et il savait qu'elle pouvait le comprendre. Il avait Derek et Scott, mais il ressentait un besoin d'autre chose, de plus. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterait ; qui ne s'apitoierait pas sur l'ado au passé tourmenté, mais s'attarderait sur l'homme qu'il était.

Isaac n'en connaissait pas la raison, ni ne savait d'où lui venait cette certitude qu'elle le pourrait, qu'elle le verrait tel qu'il était vraiment. Mais il était sûr que Peyton était cette personne qui le ferait sortir de l'ombre, celle qui pourrait le guider vers lumière.

― « Je ne veux pas oublier, murmura Isaac sans lâcher la jeune femme. C'est ce que tu veux toi ? »

Dans l'esprit de Peyton c'était un véritable chaos. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Une part d'elle-même, la plus rationnelle, savait que c'était la bonne décision : oublier cet événement, minimiser son impact, et reprendre leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Mais une autre entité en elle se débattait furieusement contre cette muselière que tentait de lui imposer sa raison. Parce que si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, Peyton devait reconnaître qu'Isaac lui plaisait. Parce que la chaleur qui venait rougir ses joues quand il lui souriait, se propageait invariablement à tout son être. Parce qu'elle aimait sentir toutes ses préoccupations s'envoler quand il était avec elle. Parce qu'elle chérissait cette sensation de légèreté quand il la regardait. Parce que, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa place quand son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine au moindre de ses contacts.

Peyton se sentait stupide que de telles fantaisies lui fassent perdre les sens. Elle était une adulte à présent, plus une ado fleur bleue esclave de ses hormones. Et pourtant, c'était ce jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui la projetait, elle, dans un monde de chimères romantiques dignes d'un roman de Jane Austen.

Voyant que Peyton s'apprêtait à lui répondre, et craignant son verdict, Isaac posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de parler.

― « C'était une vraie question, Peyton, souffla-t-il à son oreille. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Oublier et faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé ? Ne réponds pas maintenant, chuchota-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Prends le temps d'y penser. Que veux-tu vraiment ? »

Puis, en guise de point d'interrogation, il effleura les lèvres frémissantes de la brunette d'un baiser, et quitta le café d'un pas léger et serein.

Quand la clochette eut tinté pour la seconde fois, l'esprit comme déconnecté de son corps, Peyton vint verrouiller la porte et tira le rideau. Puis d'un pas mécanique, rodée par l'habitude, elle fit le tour de la salle pour éteindre les appareils et les lumières, et sortit par la porte de service. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, dans la ruelle, qu'une brise fraîche sur son visage la ramena à la réalité.

― « Eh ben ma vielle, tu es encore dans un sacré pétrin, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

_De nos jours._

Brooke et Hayley regardaient leur sœur avec étonnement.

Brooke était aux anges. Depuis longtemps, elle craignait que sa sœur ne se soit définitivement fermée à l'amour. Après Derek, son cœur avait été brisé et vide. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de vivre à nouveau une belle histoire d'amour. Puis il y avait eu Jake, et Brooke avait repris espoir pour Peyton. Jusqu'à la terrible révélation : Peyton avait réussi à attirer le seul loup garou à des kilomètres à la longue. Elle, qui s'était jurée de ne jamais plus se jeter dans les bras d'un lycanthrope, était tombée de haut. Jake appartenait à une meute de Shreveport, et après une idylle de plusieurs mois, il s'était jeté à l'eau et avait avoué son secret à Peyton. Pour se faire jeter sur l'instant comme un malpropre, avec pertes et fracas.

Et la transformation de Peyton avait sonné le glas des espoirs romantiques que nourrissait Brooke pour sa sœur. Après sa transformation, celle-ci avait juré de ne jamais prendre d'humain pour compagnon, de peur de le blesser. Hors jeu, les loups. Hors jeu, les hommes. Les possibilités semblaient plus que restreintes. Alors si Isaac parvenait à percer la carapace de Peyton pour la toucher en plein cœur, Brooke ne pouvait que sauter de joie.

Néanmoins, prudente, elle attendrait de voir la suite des événements avant de crier victoire : avec Peyton, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Hayley en revanche ne s'embarrassait pas de la même retenue que son aînée. Toute ravie qu'elle était de voir sa sœur rougir avec un sourire gêné en parlant d'Isaac. Ravie de se dire qu'enfin les nuages noirs qu'elle trainait avec elle depuis quelques mois semblaient prendre le large et laisser place au soleil.

― « Dans le pétrin ? répéta la cadette d'une voix outrée. Tu plaisantes ! C'est probablement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis longtemps. On commençait sérieusement à désespérer. »

Peyton ouvrit de grands yeux, faussement offensée par la réplique de sa petite sœur. Elle protesta pour la forme, mais Hayley n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que sa sœur n'était pas indifférente à Isaac, loin de là, et que cela augurait de bonnes choses. Et puis, elle s'imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités de taquineries et de chantages que lui ouvrait ce nouveau béguin. D'ailleurs, n'étant pas d'une nature patiente, Hayley commença sans attendre à asticoter sa sœur.

― « Mais sinon, à ton âge, ça fait quoi de craquer pour un lycéen ? railla Hayley avec un large sourire. »

Brooke jeta un regard réprobateur à sa jeune sœur, lui assénant une petite tape sur la cuisse en guise de réprimande. Ce qui n'eut comme effet que d'agrandir encore le sourire satisfait d'Hayley.

― « Il a dix-huit ans, tenta de tempérer Brooke.

― Pas encore, bougonna Peyton en rougissant de plus bel. »

Hayley éclata d'un rire sonore, tandis que Brooke grimaçait. Peyton n'en menait pas large. Tête baissée, un peu honteuse, elle songeait à l'inconvenance de la situation. Ce n'était pas la différence d'âge le réel problème. Elle avait déjà expérimenté un écart plus important dans sa précédente relation, même si les rôles étaient inversés. Non, ce qui culpabilisait réellement Peyton – elle si attachée aux lois et autres codes moraux – c'était bien l'âge d'Isaac. Elle, toute jeune adulte, supposée responsable, s'était laissée emportée par ses émotions, laissant son imagination fertile divaguer de maintes manières à propos d'un jeune homme encore considéré comme un ado. Elle n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça sentait le détournement de mineur à plein nez.

― « Bon, eh bien, il les aura bientôt, relativisa Brooke, pourtant pas très convaincue elle-même.

― Ouais, mais il est quand même au lycée ! renchérit Hayley, amusée. »

Cette fois, Brooke lui asséna un taquet magistral derrière la tête pour la faire taire. La jeune fille lui fit les gros yeux, et bougonna dans son coin, tandis que Peyton reprenait d'un air agacé :

― « C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais cette tête de mule n'a rien voulu entendre … »

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

― « Isaac, tu te laisses surprendre ! gronda Derek en fusillant son bêta du regard. Jackson, arrête de te regarder le nombril et active toi ! Peyton, tu es un loup-garou ou un lombric ? Mets-y plus de force, bon sang ! tempêta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. »

Depuis deux heures déjà, Derek s'égosillait sur les trois jeunes gens. Il les avait convoqués pour un entraînement spécial le matin même, et n'avait pas toléré le moindre refus. Peyton avait bien essayé, mais sa dispute avec l'alpha avait tourné court quand Caleb était intervenu avec un chantage larmoyant bien rodé.

Prétextant qu'elle devait à tout prix apprendre à se battre pour le protéger des méchants, il y avait mis suffisamment de cœur pour faire céder sa tante. Peyton n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Derek était sans le moindre doute à l'origine de cette tactique imparable, mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser pour autant. Caleb étant membre de la meute de Derek et inapte à se protéger seul, c'était à Peyton que revenait cette corvée, bêta ou non.

Derek était inquiet. La meute d'alphas qui l'avait clairement provoqué un mois et demi plus tôt, faisait de plus en plus d'incursions sur son territoire, et Derek craignait sérieusement que l'affrontement ne soit proche. Il les estimait tous en danger. Et pour ce motif, il les malmenait plus que de raison pendant cet entraînement.

― « Génial, il va me refaire une crise celui-là, maugréa le ténébreux alpha en regardant Jackson haleter, un rictus mauvais sur le visage, peinant encore à se contrôler. Vous deux, continuez, ordonna-t-il à Isaac et Peyton tandis qu'il emmenait Jackson avec lui. »

Peyton tressaillit. Depuis leur dernier baiser, si elle ne cherchait plus à éviter Isaac à tout prix, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être seule avec lui. Or cette fois, impossible d'y couper : au vu des hurlements de Jackson et Derek à côté, ils étaient seuls pour un moment.

― « Alors, toujours d'attaque ? lui lança Isaac, frondeur. C'est peut-être trop pour une petite oméga comme toi, la taquina-t-il avec un large sourire. »

Vexée par la pique que lui avait lancé le bêta blond, Peyton gronda menaçante. Ses prunelles s'allumèrent d'un éclat jaune intense et elle fléchit les jambes pour se remettre en position d'attaque.

En la voyant répondre avec tant d'empressement à sa provocation, Isaac ne put contenir un sourire joyeux. Il appréciait franchement de se confronter à elle. Elle était vive et créative. S'il lui était supérieur par la force et la rapidité, elle était agile et ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité.

Faisant le vide dans sa tête, Peyton concentra toute son attention sur son corps. Elle discernait le moindre de ses muscles en tension. La douleur croissante dans ses bras et ses cuisses. Elle percevait l'afflux saccadé de son propre sang dans ses veines. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner lentement sur elle, imbibant son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de son épiderme frissonner d'excitation à l'approche du combat.

Elle n'était plus une femme, mais une louve, un animal aux aguets prêt à passer à l'attaque. Les deux lycanthropes se déplaçaient face à face en décrivant un cercle, sans se quitter des yeux, se jaugeant, s'étudiant.

Isaac, las d'attendre, lança l'assaut le premier. D'une poussée souple et puissante, il bondit, déployant dans les airs l'envergure impressionnante de son corps. Sans mal, Peyton esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Le bêta atterrit en souplesse, alors que la jeune femme se jetait sur lui à son tour.

Isaac encaissa la collision sans broncher, repoussant violemment Peyton, qui glissa sur le sol et s'écrasa contre le mur.

D'une impulsion agile, Peyton se remit sur ses pieds pour parer sans mal le premier coup de pied d'Isaac.

Se sachant moins forte et moins rapide que lui, mais plus agile et précise, elle ne chercha pas à parer davantage de coups, mais les esquiva pour la plupart.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné, et les deux loup-garous semblaient presque danser. Les coups que Peyton parvint à porter n'eurent pas l'impact de ceux d'un Scott ou d'un Derek, mais repoussèrent efficacement le bêta, le mettant même à genoux par deux fois.

Si Peyton parvint à esquiver une bonne partie des atteintes d'Isaac, celles qui l'atteignirent la firent voler à l'autre bout de la pièce sans la moindre difficulté.

Le dernier fut tout particulièrement violent, l'atteignant à l'abdomen, et l'expédia droit dans les grandes portes de fer qui barraient l'entrée du loft, dans un fracas de fin du monde.

― « Quelqu'un est mort ? cria la voix de Derek depuis l'autre pièce.

― Pas encore, répliqua Peyton avec un air mauvais, un peu sonnée. »

Tout en se relevant, Peyton laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui alarma Isaac. Il se précipita auprès de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Sans hésiter l'oméga accepta la main tendue du bêta et tira d'un coup sec pour faire le faire basculer, cul par-dessus tête.

― « Ne jamais présupposer de la vulnérabilité d'un adversaire, jeune louveteau, railla Peyton satisfaite d'elle-même, en se remettant sur ses pieds d'un bond agile. »

Isaac, mécontent de s'être fait berner, grogna et se releva vivement, se jetant sur Peyton dans un même mouvement.

Celle-ci esquiva le premier assaut d'un pas sur le côté, mais ne put parer l'attaque suivante. Avec brutalité, Isaac l'envoya heurter la porte, et la rejoignit immédiatement pour la plaquer contre le métal froid.

― « Ne jamais provoquer un loup-garou plus fort que toi, petite oméga, renchérit Isaac dans un souffle, si près de la jeune femme, que leurs nez se frôlaient par à-coups. »

Isaac s'attendait à une autre réplique cinglante ; à ce que Peyton se débatte et reprenne les hostilités, ou encore à ce qu'elle se fâche, mais certainement pas à cela. Non Isaac ne s'attendait pas à ce silence, comme s'ils attendaient tous deux un événement précis. Ni à ces orbes caramel le fixant comme fouillant les moindres replis de son esprit avec une intensité qui lui donna l'impression d'être soudain mis à nu. Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à la voir se mordiller la lèvre, comme pour retenir une parole ou un geste incertain. Alors, quand il sentit Peyton se détendre, ne luttant plus contre la poigne qui la maintenait contre la porte, et qu'il la vit approcher un peu plus son visage du sien, il eut un réflexe stupide. Une réaction de surprise, certes. Mais tellement idiote.

Isaac eut un mouvement de recul. Un geste presque imperceptible, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'oméga.

Peyton se figea, et ses traits s'affaissèrent d'un coup en un rictus d'incompréhension et de déception.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits sur l'instant, se libérant de l'emprise d'Isaac, tout en se fustigeant pour sa bêtise. Cela n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse, un trouble passager. Elle mit en cause son corps tendu, l'excitation du combat et l'endorphine qui avait momentanément transformé cette proximité physique anodine en un désir fugace.

Peyton cherchait à se persuader que ce n'était pas de la déception qu'elle ressentait suite au rejet d'Isaac, mais simplement de la vexation. Que les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque peine, mais étaient juste causées par le relâchement de son corps après tant d'efforts. Tout comme le tremblement de ses mains.

La tête haute, tâchant d'arborer un air serein, elle s'éloigna doucement d'Isaac, marmonna un vague désolé à son attention, puis se dirigea vers l'autre coin de la pièce à la recherche de son sac de sport, dans l'évidente intention de quitter le loft.

À cet instant, Isaac se serait bien frappé pour se punir d'être un aussi parfait crétin. Depuis des jours et des jours, il essayait d'attirer l'attention de Peyton ; de lui faire comprendre sincèrement qu'elle lui plaisait, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, et il faisait tout capoter en une fraction de seconde, comme le sombre idiot qu'il était.

Alors qu'enfin, elle faisait un pas vers lui – et un pas des plus conséquents, songea-t-il – il faisait lui-même un pas en arrière.

Sûr que s'il la laissait quitter le loft sans rien dire ou rien tenter, ces chances seraient définitivement réduites à néant, Isaac se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme, la rattrapant dans le couloir menant à la sortie.

― « Peyton, attends ! s'écria-t-il en accourant près d'elle. Attends, je…

― Non, fit-elle précipitamment, ne voulant que fuir l'endroit au plus vite. Écoute, Isaac, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était juste un moment de faiblesse, de … laisse tomber, d'accord. »

Sitôt sa phrase achevée, Peyton tourna le dos au bêta blond, et fila en direction de la sortie. Isaac secoua la tête, dépité, puis une soudaine vague de détermination mêlée d'agacement l'envahissant, il cria à l'attention de l'oméga :

― « Non, pas cette fois, c'est trop facile ! J'en ai raz-le-bol de devoir "laisser tomber" à chaque fois que tu as un coup de flippe ! s'emporta-t-il, sans se soucier d'être entendu par Derek ou Jackson encore dans le loft.

― Moins fort, le supplia Peyton, en rebroussant chemin pour rejoindre Isaac, figé en plein milieu du couloir. C'est une conversation qui est censée être privée, l'admonesta-t-elle.

― Privée de quoi, Peyton ? continua de s'énerver le jeune homme. Il n'y a rien de privé entre nous, étant donné que tu me repousses systématiquement ! râla-t-il de méchante humeur. »

Peyton observa son vis-à-vis avec attention, percevant toute la frustration et la peine qu'elle lui avait – encore – occasionné. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se sente à ce point tiraillée par deux sentiments contradictoires ? D'abord ce besoin viscéral de bien faire les choses et de se préserver de tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre, besoin qui la poussait à fuir à toutes jambes ce garçon qui la troublait tellement. Et puis, il y avait cette envie furieuse d'être avec lui, près de lui ; de découvrir toutes ces facettes qu'il cachait encore ; de prendre soin de lui, et de se laisser totalement aller à ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'il était près d'elle. C'était irrationnel et inutilement douloureux. Et pourtant quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre ce conflit interne.

― « Écoute, Isaac, tout ça c'est une mauvaise idée, soupira la jeune femme, gênée. Quoi qu'il se passe, ça ne pourrait mener à rien de bon. Je n'ai pas envie de ça et …

― Arrête les excuses bidons ! l'interrompit Isaac d'un ton impérieux.

― Mais, c'est juste que… Isaac, non… murmura-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher dangereusement d'elle d'un air déterminé. »

Mais Isaac en avait marre. Marre d'attendre. Marre de la voir fuir. Marre qu'elle trouve toujours une excuse. Alors, il fit taire les ultimes protestations en écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ce n'était ni doux, ni tendre. C'était presque brutal. C'était l'expression pure d'un besoin impérieux d'elle ; de lui prouver son erreur ; de l'obliger à reconnaître que lui aussi lui plaisait.

Isaac savait que, toute oméga qu'elle soit, Peyton était de taille à le repousser si elle le voulait. Aussi quand il constata l'absence de réaction de rejet, Isaac sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids, certain maintenant qu'elle le voulait, elle aussi.

L'étreinte de ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme se fit plus tendre et plus douce, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Le cœur de Peyton battait si fort et si vite, qu'elle craignait que le tambourinement erratique n'attire l'attention de Derek encore dans le loft. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. Cela faisait une éternité, lui semblait-il, que l'on ne l'avait pas embrassée ainsi.

Toutes ses défenses vaincues, Peyton s'abandonna dans les bras d'Isaac, lui rendant son baiser avec passion, le cœur au bord de l'implosion.

Les lèvres de Peyton dansaient avec ferveur sur celles du jeune homme, comme cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu ; à se faire pardonner de l'avoir trop longtemps repoussé. Isaac eut l'impression que leurs lèvres se scellaient en parfait accord, dans un ballet délicieux dont il goûtait avec délice l'arôme suave et enivrant.

D'un bras passé dans le dos de l'oméga, Isaac l'attira plus fort encore contre lui, jusqu'à sentir le cœur de Peyton comme tambouriner dans sa propre poitrine, au rythme du sien. Leur baiser s'approfondit, se faisant plus aventureux et fiévreux.

Quand l'air vint à leur manquer, à regret, ils se séparèrent, Isaac gardant l'oméga entre ses bras quelques secondes encore. Il grogna quand la jeune femme posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser en douceur.

Pour la première fois, Isaac vit Peyton arborer un sourire éclatant et tendre, juste pour lui.

― « Il reste un problème, Isaac, fit doucement Peyton, et Isaac fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle excuse, rigola-t-elle doucement en voyant l'air crispé du jeune homme. C'est juste… un contretemps.

― Un contretemps ? répéta Isaac circonspect.

― Oui, un contretemps majeur appelé détournement de mineur, répondit-elle avec une grimace embarrassée. »

Isaac soupira profondément, balayant d'un geste désinvolte ce qu'il considérait comme une broutille. Mais à l'air très sérieux qu'arborait Peyton, il comprit vite que ce « détail » allait encore lui compliquer la tâche très sérieusement.

― « Je suis sérieuse, Isaac, insista Peyton. Quoi qu'il doive se passer entre toi et moi, ça devra attendre que la loi m'y autorise.

― Mais qui irait déposer une plainte ? protesta le jeune homme. C'est ridicule.

― Pas pour moi, objecta Peyton. Et sache que ton lycée pourrait le faire. Ton lycée, Isaac ! Bon sang, tu réalises que je sors de la fac et toi, tu es encore au lycée !

― Et quoi ?

― Eh bien… Laisse tomber, abdiqua la jeune femme, en voyant qu'Isaac n'était absolument pas disposé à comprendre sa position. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tant que tu n'auras pas dix-huit ans, toi et moi, on gardera nos distances. J'ai dit, non négociable ! râla-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à protester.

― Alors quoi ? On va juste se regarder en chien de faïence tout ça pour une stupide loi, dont personne ne se préoccupe ? s'emporta-t-il.

― Moi, je m'en préoccupe. Allez, deux mois, ce n'est pas si long, lui assura-t-elle.

― Non, mais après, tu remettras cette histoire de lycée sur le tapis, et ainsi de suite, cracha Isaac, dégoûté. Tu trouves juste un autre moyen de fuir.

― Tu ne comprends pas, Isaac, soupira Peyton désolée.

― Non, je ne te comprends ! répliqua sèchement Isaac avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans le loft à toute vitesse. »

Peyton resta plantée dans le couloir, hagarde, encore effarée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Comment cela avait-il pu tourner aussi mal ? Comment étaient-ils passés de la tendresse à la colère aussi vite ?

Elle entendit la large porte du loft coulisser bruyamment, puis venir claquer avec fracas contre le mur. Isaac venait de fermer la porte à Peyton. Au sens propre, comme au figuré.

_De nos jours._

Ce fut un silence ébahi qui s'installa pendant de longues minutes après que Peyton se fut tue. Brooke et Hayley se regardèrent incrédules, portant fréquemment un regard réprobateur sur la puînée.

― « Tu me laisses l'honneur ? demanda Hayley à Brooke. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête favorablement et aussitôt Hayley fit le tour de la table où elles s'étaient toutes les trois installées en cette fin d'après midi pour entendre la fin du récit de Peyton. Arrivée devant cette dernière, Hayley lui lança un regard noir puis, d'un geste vif, elle donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur.

― « Hé ! maugréa Peyton en se frottant la tête.

― Est-ce que tu es totalement stupide ou juste maso – et au passage horriblement cruelle ? éructa Hayley. »

Peyton jeta un regard atterré à sa jeune sœur, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait.

― « Ce que Hayley essaie de te dire, c'est qu'Isaac n'a peut-être pas tort, expliqua Brooke. Tu te cherche des excuses pour fuir quelque chose qui t'effraie. Ce sont de faux prétextes pour ne pas concrétiser quelque chose par simple peur d'une issue inconnue : tu meures de froid, mais tu t'acharnes à étouffer cette étincelle, plutôt que de la laisser s'embraser et devenir le feu dont tu as besoin pour te réchauffer, simplement peur de ne pas réussir à contrôler les flammes. En agissant ainsi, tu fais du mal à Isaac et à toi-même au passage en te privant de vivre une belle histoire. »

Peyton baissa la tête, honteuse de se faire ainsi sermonner, tandis qu'Hayley, les mains sur les hanches continuait de la fusiller du regard.

― « Je vais ouvrir, grommela Hayley en entendant le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Mais je reviens te régler ton compte juste après, menaça-t-elle Peyton. Parce que… Quoi ? s'alarma-t-elle en voyant sa lycanthrope de sœur se figer.

― C'est pour moi, murmura simplement Peyton en se levant pour rejoindre l'entrée. Bonsoir Isaac, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. »

Peyton s'avança sous le porche et ferma la porte. Visiblement mal à l'aise, le jeune homme ne cessait de gravir et descendre la première marche du perron, froissant nerveusement une feuille de papier entre ses mains. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis grimpa d'un traite la volée de marches pour venir auprès de Peyton.

― « Deux semaines, lâcha-t-il d'une voix nerveuse. Deux semaines à garder mes distances, parce que tu me l'avais demandé, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

― Je t'ai envoyé des messages. Je suis même passée chez Derek, se défendit Peyton. Mais tu n'as jamais répondu, tu ne t'es jamais montré, lui reprocha-t-elle à son tour. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la manière dont… je … tu avais peut-être raison, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

― Et maintenant ? J'ai toujours raison ? demanda doucement Isaac en obligeant Peyton à relever la tête et à le regarder.

― J'ai eu la trouille, mais… avoua-t-elle. Mais c'était bien plus dur à supporter d'être deux semaines sans la moindre nouvelle que d'avoir peur. »

Pour toute réponse, Isaac embrassa doucement la jeune femme, se contentant d'un chaste baiser avant de se détacher d'elle. Un sourire radieux sur le visage, Isaac tendit la feuille froissée à Peyton pour que celle-ci en prenne connaissance.

― « L'acte d'émancipation, dit Isaac. Je ne suis officiellement plus un mineur que l'on peut détourner, ajouta-t-il en riant. Alors tu n'as plus cette excuse, Peyton Taggart, souffla-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de l'oméga.

― Je ne veux plus d'excuse, chuchota Peyton en plongeant allègrement dans les iris azurs du bêta. »

Et sans plus attendre, parce qu'elle avait déjà perdu bien trop de temps, Peyton mit ses bras autour du cou d'Isaac et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, vint cueillir un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Baiser qu'elle se fit le plus grand plaisir d'approfondir.

Dans la maison, un petit cri victorieux retentit. Curieuse, Brooke interrogea sa jeune sœur sur la raison de ce débordement de joie. Toute sautillante, Hayley lui donna son téléphone, en soupirant gaiement « mieux que dans les films. »

Le sourire de Brooke s'élargit en lisant le message texte affiché sur l'écran.

De **STILES** à **HAYLEY.**

**STILES :** WTF Cibles 1 et 2 en train de s'embrasser sous ton porche ! Photo à l'appui. Alors, là tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

Brooke sourit émue en regardant la photo. Au sens propre comme au figuré, Peyton ne touchait plus terre.

* * *

1En français dans le texte (considérant que la langue originale de la série est l'américain)

* * *

**Note d'auteur:** Suite au visionnage de l'épisode 308 de Teen Wolf, je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que je vais faire quelques petites - et moins petites - entorses à l'histoire originale de Jeff Davis, puisque cet épisode amène des éléments qui viennent contredire des points importants de ma fic, plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne le passé des personnages. (Pour ceux qui ont vu cet épisode, la Paige elle arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, alors elle dégage! Même si cette histoire était particulièrement poignante.) Je vais essayer de bidouiller comme je peux pour rattraper quand même le schmilblick et donner à Derek ses yeux bleus et la cause de son vilain caractère. D'avance, désolée si ça vous paraît un peu bancal, mais cet épisode flashback m'a mis dans une mauvaise posture.

Sur ce, je vous laisse sur mon premier - mais pas dernier - appel à la review :

**_Elle est belle, elle est mignonne,  
C'est une bien jolie review,  
Dedans la fenêtre on peut l'écrire  
Qu'elle soit grande ou bien petite.  
Elle donne toujours le sourire,  
On dirait un matin d'noël  
Avec son bouton qu'est toujours bien en bas,  
C'est la review du Bon Lecteur._**

Paroles de FernandEdeinnel


	5. Cher journal,

Bonsoir à tous !

C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre! Je ne sais pas vous, mais après avoir vu le nouvel épisode (le 309: The Girl Who Knew Too Much) je suis reboostée à fond les ballons! Un épisode sublime qui me donne des ailes pour écrire! C'est pas beau tout ça ?

Alors, avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, il faut que je vous prévienne. Je ne sais plus d'où m'est venue cette idée (et je ne certifie pas qu'elle soit bonne, au final, je ne suis plus très convaincue par mon chapitre) mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre d'un style un peu différent (et c'était moins simple que ce que je pensais), juste pour voir, pour essayer autre chose. Je vous rassure, ça ne durera que le temps d'un chapitre. C'était aussi parce que je n'avais pas de quoi écrire un chapitre entier dur les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 3, et qu'il m'a donc fallu ruser pour ne pas les passer sous silence. Du coup, j'en profite pour faire une petite incursion dans la tête de deux personnages, Peter et Hayley. Alors, aujourd'hui, on joue les petits voyeurs, et on va jeter un oeil dans les journaux intimes d'Hayley et Peter! C'est parti !

*Et moi, je retourne à la confection de ma poupée vaudou d'Alison. Ceux qui on vu le 309 comprendront surement. Quelqu'un a des aiguilles à tricoter?*

Bonne Lecture ...

* * *

[Scratch Team]

Chapitre 5 : Cher journal, …

_« Please read my diary, look through my things and figure me out.(1) »_

_Kurt Cobain_

_Journal de Hayley_

JOUR 1 :

Voilà, elles sont contentes, maintenant ?! Ou il faut aussi que je commence par « Cher Journal » ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais. Et à qui je parle d'abord ?

Quand on a dix-sept ans, il y a trois destinataires quand on écrit un journal. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, un journal intime, ça n'a jamais rien eu d'intime. Jamais.

D'abord, il y a ceux qui écrivent pour eux-même pour « prendre du recul sur les choses et mieux se comprendre, blablabla … » Ouais, la psychothérapie à deux balles qui pourrait marcher. En théorie. Si on veut bien me présenter UN SEUL ado qui écrit toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, dans son journal, je veux bien y croire. Je vous le dis, ce n'est pas gagné.

Ensuite il y a ceux qui aiment tellement se regarder le nombril qu'ils écrivent juste pour le plaisir d'inventer et réinventer leur histoire. Ou leurs problèmes. Généralement les deux vont de pair. Dans cette catégorie on y retrouve aussi bien les pimbêches superficielles comme Missy Eliott, la capitaine des cheerleaders à Shreveport, que Jeremie Banks, le pseudo gothique à l'âme torturée – même mes chaussettes sont plus torturées que ce type là. Le point commun de ces deux là ? Nombrilistes jusqu'au bout de leurs ongles peints !

Et puis, il y a ceux qui écrivent pour la postérité. Enfin … La postérité, c'est un grand mot ! Disons en ayant conscience qu'ils seront lus, parce qu'au fond c'est le but. C'est aussi l'objectif des deux précédentes catégories, tenons le pour dit. Sauf que ceux-là, ils s'en défendent. Ici, l'objet final est assumé :on sait que l'on va être lu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, le journal devient le moyen d'épancher sentiments et frustrations. Coups de cœur et coups de gueule. Parce qu'il est bien souvent plus facile de passer par un intermédiaire que de dire les choses à voix haute. Les paroles, parfois c'est effrayant. Les mots, tant qu'ils sont silencieux, sont presque rassurants.

Pour ma part, j'appartiens à la dernière catégorie. Parce que je n'ai pas la prétention de m'auto-psychanalyser. Parce que je ne suis pas nombriliste. (Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je suis modeste !)

Bon j'appartiens aussi à une dernière catégorie, un peu plus rare celle-là. Celle de ceux qui y sont obligés. Oui, oui, O – BLI – GES ! Comme les ados dans les centres de lutte contre l'obésité qui remplissent leurs petits cahiers de décomptes caloriques, de pamphlets dithyrambiques sur leur inhumaine envie d'un bon double cheeseburger avec une grosse portion de frites, sur leur haine viscérale des carottes et sur leur amour secret pour leur coach sportif à la plastique de rêve. (Il est si gentil !) Il y a aussi ceux en thérapie. Les vrais. Ceux que le thérapeute oblige à TOUT noter. Ce qui donne à peu près ceci. Pulsion de mort. Déclaration d'amour à leur chien. Pulsion de mort. Scarification au compas. Déclaration d'amour à leur mère. Déclaration de guerre à leur mère qui franchement ne veut pas comprendre, cette espèce de *bip* !

Dans mon cas, pas de cure d'amaigrissement (nan mais ça va pas la tête!) *Tiens, j'ai envie d'un burger.* Pas non plus de thérapeute à cent dollars la séance. Juste deux frangines qui se sont fixées un objectif. (Irréalisable, cela soit dit en passant.) Appelons ça la « Mission Hayley a une vie d'adolescente normale. » Ahah. Morte de rire.

Et pour elles, apparemment, être une ado normale, c'est tenir un journal intime. Un carnet totalement surfait avec un de ces petits cadenas dorés que tu peux forcer avec un cure-dents. Et une couverture en velours, s'il vous plait… Dieu merci, il est bleu roi, et pas rose, ça aurait été le pompon ! Pompon que j'ai d'ailleurs au sommet du magnifique stylo (toujours bleu, on reste dans le ton) que Peyton m'a offert avec le journal. Donc, MESSAGE POUR PEYTON : si tu veux récupérer ton stylo ridicule, il est dans la poubelle. Moi ce machin plein de plumes qui s'agite devant mes yeux et me chatouille le nez, ça me tape sur le système !

Ne faites pas vos innocentes les filles ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas senti l'eau de toilette Spiderman de Caleb que tu as aspergé sur cette foutue couverture de velours, Brooke, tu te goures ! Tout ça pour que Peyton puisse trouver la cachette en reniflant ma piaule (nan je n'écrirai pas flairer « Mme je ne renifle pas je flaire. »)

Alors maintenant que les choses sont claires et partant du postulat que vous allez toutes les deux lire ce machin, on peut commencer les choses sérieuses.

D'abord, j'espère vous avoir bien fait flipper avec mes histoires de cure d'obésité, de psychothérapie et de pulsion de mort. Z'avez de la chance, j'aurais pu faire durer, et faire de très longs couplets sur l'horreur de la vie d'adolescente. Mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix autant jouer le jeu. Qui sait, ça pourrait même être drôle.

Donc, en premier lieu, pour clarifier les choses concernant votre volonté hystérique de me donner « une vie d'ado normale, » sachez qu'aucun ado n'est normal. Alors oui, d'accord, je sais ce que vous allez dire : tous les ados ne passent pas leurs journées avec des loup-garous, se demandant à chaque pleine lune s'ils vont y passer ou non. Mais bon, on va pas être tatillon.

De plus, franchement … Comment voulez-vous que je mène une vie normale, sans – je cite Brooke – toutes ces bizarreries de loup-garous (oui, Peyton, c'est bien elle qui a dit ça, mais en moins poli, si mes souvenirs sont bons) alors que je n'ai qu'un SEUL AMI dont la vie ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de nos copains poilus ?! (Oh, c'est bon, c'est un terme affectueux, Pity!)

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Bien, alors, faisons la liste :

― Justement, les « fameux » copains poilus, Scott et Isaac.

― Ma propre famille est composée à 50% de LG ! Alors, oui, Caleb est une demi-portion, mais t'es chiante pour un et demi, Pity, du coup ça se complète. Et côté loup, d'après Stiles, Caleb est une sorte de super-loup et il en vaut bien un et demi. Ce qui tombe plutôt bien, puisque « madame l'oméga – je – vis – très – bien – sans – meute -lâche-moi – avec – ça – Derek ! » vaut à peine un demi LG. Donc là encore, bon équilibre. Et dois-je ajouter que TU es celle qui a un petit-ami LG, Peyton, alors tu n'arranges pas non plus la situation. (Réflexion faite, tu es la seule à en avoir trouvé un, alors on ne va pas chipoter.)

― Sur les quatre humains qu'il me reste en stock, nous avons :

Stiles, qui n'est effectivement pas un loup-garou, mais il est tellement calé sur le sujet qu'il apprend son B. à Scott. (Ce qui au passage fait quand même vachement pitié.)

Alison, toute mignonne, toute gentille, mais héritière d'une grande lignée de redoutables chasseurs de LG. Dans le genre « j'ai une vie d'ado normale » je vous parie qu'elle s'en sort moins bien que moi ! (Mais elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse pour autant, et pourtant c'est quand même vachement plus balèze que ma vie à moi, non?) Bon ok, elle a perdu sa tante et sa mère, rien que l'année dernière, et en plus son grand-père s'est révélé être un grand psychopathe qui a essayé de la tuer. Je reconnais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'éclate totale. Mais ça va, hein ! Moi aussi mes deux parents ont fini en casse-croûte pour LG, et j'ai deux fois plus de chances qu'elle de servir de dîner à un LG ! Et est-ce qu'on m'entend me plaindre ? Non. C'est vrai quoi, y'a pire dans la vie !

Oh, et il y a Lydia aussi. Elle c'est quand même le pompon. Elle se fait croquer par M Peter Psychopathe Hale revenu d'entre les morts (ou presque) elle ne meurt pas, ni ne se transforme, on ne sait pas pourquoi (et ça, déjà, c'est louche!) Elle voit des fantômes, court nue dans les bois, drogue ses copains, ressuscite Freaky-Peter (pour de bon cette fois) et sort avec un lézard géant tueur en série, qui est – merci mon Dieu – simplement devenu un loup-garou – parce – que – quand – même – c'est – plus – cool ! Elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, mais c'est du super-méga-mutant : vous faites ridicules à côté, vous, les p'tits poilus !

À côté, je trouve que ma vie elle est quand même vachement normale !

― Et puis, il y a aussi Derek et son oncle timbré qui d'une certaine manière font partie de la famille. (Peyton, je t'entends grincer des dents jusqu'ici. Brooke, c'est moche de te moquer d'elle. Tu sais à quel point elle est susceptible.) En ce qui concerne Peter, je regrette déjà ce que je viens d'écrire : il me fait trop flipper ! L'une d'entre vous aurait-elle l'obligeance de mettre un coup de Tipex là-dessus ?

Donc, pour faire simple, il me reste l'inébranlable Danny : ok, c'est très « in » d'avoir un pote gay, et Danny est sans doute LE mec le plus adorable de la planète, mais … Je suis censée tenir la chandelle ou la caméra ?

Hahaha, j'imagine la tête que doit tirer Brooke ! STP Pity, prends une photo. Pour la postérité.

Allez, hop, je file en cours !

PS : Pity, j'ai emprunté ton pull en Cachemire vert, mais tu ne peux pas m'engueuler parce que tu n'es pas censée lire mon journal, c'est une violation de mon intimité et c'est contre tes principes !

PS2 : Et il me va vachement mieux qu'à toi : il te boudine !

PS3 : Alors, d'accord, je vais jouer le jeu avec ce fichu journal, parce qu'au fond, c'est assez marrant. Mais si vous décidez de venir y fourrer votre nez, les filles, soyez prévenues : je vais vraiment jouer le jeu, et certaines choses risquent de ne pas vous plaire. Comme je le disais plus haut, c'est parfois plus simple de tout balancer sur un bout de papier qu'à la tête de quelqu'un.

* * *

_P.H. Diary Vol 5._

Le 3 septembre 2012.

J'ai vu D. Le blondinet s'est fait sérieusement amoché et a failli se faire enlever à l'hôpital. Si D. n'avait pas été là pour sauver ses fesses – une fois de plus … J'aurais enfin été débarrassé de ce têtard insupportable ! D. a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

Bilan après plus de trois mois : néant. D. me fait honte. C'est un gland. Pas foutu de reconquérir son ex petite-amie du lycée. Il est grand temps qu'il s'active.

Je vais être obligé de passer au plan B. Nous avons besoin qu'elle nous rejoigne. Nous sommes trop faibles. D. se fera écraser, et nous, pauvres bêtas insignifiants (surtout le blondinet), réduire en bouillie. Nous ne sommes pas de taille. P. doit rejoindre le Groupe.

Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé la trace de B. et E., et le temps nous manque. Les Autres m'inquiètent sérieusement. Ils sont forts et sûrs d'eux, ils pourraient nous détruire quand ils veulent. Et pourtant, ils ne font rien. Cette attente m'angoisse.

D. évite d'en parler au blondinet, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qu'Ils veulent. C'est D. qu'ils veulent. Et pour l'avoir, il devra se débarrasser de son Groupe. De moi, donc. Autant, je suis sûr qu'il aurait des scrupules à tuer son cher petit blondinet, autant je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il m'égorgerait – encore – si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Il me hait. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je l'entends dans sa voix. Il me hait. Mais il me garde, parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de s'affaiblir d'un autre membre. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand P. nous rejoindra ?

Je suis encore trop faible. Si faible que même P. pourrait me battre sans le moindre effort. Si elle nous rejoint, deviendrais-je inutile ? D. saisira-t-il l'occasion pour se débarrasser de moi et me faire payer de tout ce dont il m'accuse ? (Souvent à tort d'ailleurs.) Je n'ai toujours voulu que son bien. J'ai toujours fait les choses dans son intérêt, qu'il le croit ou non. Mais D. est têtu et borné. On dirait son père. Mon frère. Cette même droiture à l'extrême. Il m'a tué une fois déjà, mais cela suffira-t-il à apaiser sa soif de vengeance ? Me fera-t-il payer à nouveau la mort de sa sœur ?

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le découvrir. C'est pour cela que je dois faire quelque chose pour réunir de nouveau P. et D. J'ai besoin qu'elle le calme, le tempère. Mais avec ce fichu blondinet dans mes pattes qui contrecarre mes plans … S'ils croient tous les deux que je ne les ai pas vus se tripoter dans les coins sombres à la moindre occasion … Blondinet doit dégager du paysage.

Il est en ce moment allongé sur une table dans le manoir. Si je distrayais D. quelques minutes, il me suffirait de faire en sorte qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Rien de très compliqué. Peut-être même que je ferais ça sans douleur.

Oui, mais ce serait irresponsable. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un membre de plus. Même Blondinet, et Dieu sait que cela me coûte de le reconnaître. Pourtant je dois faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin que P. entre dans la danse. J'ai besoin qu'elle me fasse confiance. Qu'elle se lie à moi. Parce qu'Il va venir. Je le pressens. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Il ne vienne rechercher son dû. Et tôt ou tard, la vérité éclatera. Il faut qu'elle soit de mon côté. Et Blondinet me gêne.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, pas besoin de le tuer. Il suffirait juste … qu'il doute. Qu'il ait peur. Qu'il y croit … Et ça, c'est tout à fait dans mes cordes. Le plan B est en route.

* * *

_Journal de Hayley_

JOUR 1 :

Alors, rentrée des classes façon Hitchcock, c'est fait !

Ici, on sait vraiment comment accueillir les nouveaux venus, et ce n'est pas Mlle Blake, la nouvelle prof qui dira le contraire ! Bienvenue à Beacon Hills, Mlle Blake, la ville où tous vos cauchemars vont devenir réalité ! Parce que ça commence par une centaine de bêtes à plumes qui viennent s'écraser contre la façade du lycée, et ça se termine avec des bêtes à poils. (Mais non, je ne parlais pas de joueurs de crosse nus dans les vestiaires, mais bien de nos charmants amis poilus. … Quoique c'est vrai que deux entre eux, sont des joueurs de crosse. Et que techniquement, après les entraînements … Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet!)

J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule. Si la prof de littérature n'a pas fui au fin fond de l'Alaska et revient enseigner la semaine prochaine, j'en fais mon idole : elle a du cran ! Parce qu'une bonne centaine d'oiseaux qui surgissent de nulle part et viennent s'écraser sur les fenêtres en une bouillie dégueu de plumes et de chair sanguinolente… Beurk !

Enfin ça, c'était les premiers. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il y'en a un qui a traversé la vitre, puis un second. Et c'est par dizaines qu'ils ont envahi la salle. C'était l'apocalypse ! Presque personne ne s'en est sorti indemne : griffé par les serres de ces monstres, littéralement battu par les ailes de ces piafs mutants ! J'ai le droit à une jolie entaille sur le haut de la pommette : je suis complètement défigurée ! Bon, comme tout le monde en fait.

Enfin non, pas tout le monde. Lydia, elle n'a rien. Parce que forcément ce nigaud de Stiles l'a protégée de son propre corps. Monsieur le chevalier servant qui vole à la rescousse de sa princesse aussi belle que froide ! Pff, pathétique ! Et les autres copains, ben nan, ils peuvent crever, il n'y en a que pour Lydia ! Merci Stiles, sympa… vraiment…

Bref une sale journée : je hais les piafs ! (Et Lydia. … Enfin pas vraiment, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de la haïr.)

Bon, je dois reconnaître qu'avant l'attaque des piafs mutants, la journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça. BHHS nous a encore livré ses plus beaux spécimens ! Je commence à croire qu'il y a une espèce de microclimat ici qui attire les canons, parce qu'il y'a une concentration de beaux gosses au km², c'est dingue ! Lydia avait commencé à faire l'inventaire des premières années, et il faut avouer qu'il y avait du potentiel, mais moi, les mecs plus jeunes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je les préférerais même un peu plus vieux à dire vrai. (Enfin pas trop quand même. De l'âge de Derek, par exemple, c'est assez.)

En tout cas, toutes les filles de l'école ont cru voir double ce matin. Voir débarquer un mec parfait dans les couloirs de ton lycée, ce n'est pas forcément fréquent, mais deux ! Absolument identiques. Et Absolument torrides aussi ! (Eh, j'ai le droit, je suis une ado dirigée par ses hormones, vous vous rappelez ?)

Dans le genre « mes hormones ont pris le contrôle sur ma vie, bonjour ! » y'en a deux qui ne sont pas mal aussi. (Non, je ne parle pas de Stiles ! Laissez-le un peu tranquille, le pauvre. C'est pas sa faute … ) Alison et Scott ! Oh ce qu'ils me soûlent ces deux-là avec leur « suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi, je te suis ! » Franchement à qui ils veulent faire gober qu'ils ont rompu pour de bon ? Même moi je vois les petits cœurs s'envoler de leurs yeux. Et c'est gerbant ! (Pitié, je sais que depuis qu'Isaac et Pity se tripotent dans les coins sombres, elle est revenue à son époque lycée-guimauve, mais si elle devient comme Scott et Alison, je lui crève les yeux ! Tout cet amour, moi ça me donne la nausée.)

En parlant d'Isaac justement, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je n'ose pas trop le demander à Peyton, parce qu'elle commence franchement à me faire flipper. Elle a essayé d'aller le voir ce matin à l'hôpital, mais le flic ne voulait pas la laisser entrer dans la chambre parce qu'elle n'était pas de la famille. (Voilà ce que c'est quand on joue aux amoureux secrets : vous comptez pour du beurre!)

D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils continuent de se cacher. Ou plutôt Peyton. C'est elle qui fait tout un secret de leur histoire, et le pauvre Isaac, ben il encaisse et il la ferme. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise, parce qu'il est lycéen, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, hein ? L'important, c'est qu'ils s'aiment. (Beurk, ça y'est je m'empoisonne à la guimauve toute seule. J'ai la nausée.)

De toute façon, c'est ridicule cette histoire. Officiellement, Brooke, Stiles et moi sommes les seuls dans la confidence. Officieusement, la question la plus pertinente serait : « Qui ne le sait pas encore ? » J'ai même entendu Lydia et Alison en parler ce matin, alors qu'Alison vient de passer les quatre derniers mois en France !

Mais Peyton continue de faire l'autruche. Et Isaac commence sérieusement à saturer, s'il faut en croire les disputes quasi-quotidiennes qu'ils ont à ce propos (quand ils croient qu'on a pas entendu Isaac passer par la fenêtre pour monter dans la chambre de Peyton … Les naïfs!) Généralement, ça se termine toujours pareil. Il dit que c'est ridicule. Elle répond qu'il ne comprend rien. (Et moi je dis à Brooke qu'Isaac à raison. Elle, elle hausse les épaules en souriant.) Puis chacun part bouder dans son coin. … Et ça prend environ dix minutes pour que l'un des deux passe par la fenêtre (nan mais sérieux, ils pensent vraiment qu'on n'entend pas leurs aller-retours ?) pour rejoindre l'autre.

En tout cas, ça a été un sacré souk cette histoire avec Isaac. Il est monté au bloc pour se faire opérer, sauf que forcément, arrivé là-haut, il avait déjà cicatrisé, et il n'y avait rien à opérer. Alors, ça aurait pu être une histoire drôle, si ça s'était arrêté là.

Le gars cicatrise avant d'arriver au bloc, et personne ne se pose de question. Un garçon de dix-huit ans se fait enlever dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et ça ne choque personne. Mieux encore deux alphas se mettent une dérouillée dans ces mêmes couloirs, et ça n'interpelle personne. La prochaine fois que je me blesse, JE NE VEUX PAS être emmenée à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ! Avec le bol que j'ai, je vais entrer pour une entorse et ressortir avec un troisième rein !

Isaac a eu de la chance, Scott et Derek sont arrivés à temps. En revanche je ne suis pas sûre que Derek ait autant de chance quand Peyton lui aura mis la main dessus.

Elle avait décidé de passer l'après-midi avec moi. Pour profiter d'un moment entre sœurs, a-t-elle dit. En vrai, je sais qu'elle pense que je vais avoir des séquelles psychologiques après l'attaque des piafs mutants ! Il fallait voir cette façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, comme si j'allais me mettre à hurler en tournant la tête à 180° façon L'Exorciste ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de me coller.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Derek – mon sauveur, mon héros ! – l'appelle pour lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Isaac.

Là, c'est moi qui me suis inquiétée pour sa santé mentale, quand elle s'est mise à hurler en tournant dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Elle envoyait plein de mots doux (hum hum) à la tête de Derek, en criant si fort que je me suis demandée si Derek, à l'autre bout du fil, avait encore un tympan. Elle vociférait comme une furie, en demandant à Derek combien d'autres bêta il avait encore en réserve à envoyer comme chair à canon. Et s'il avait l'intention de tous les envoyer se faire tuer ou s'il pensait à arrêter de jouer au plus malin avec les supers alphas transgéniques ! Grosso-modo quoi …

J'en ai déduis que les rares mots qu'avait pu placer Derek n'étaient pas très encourageants pour l'état d'Isaac. Mais quand je demande à Peyton comment il va, elle répond juste en grognant – je cite – qu'il vaut mieux pour Derek qu'il aille mieux, parce que sinon elle débitera ce *bip* de *bip* d'alpha en apéricubes, et qu'elle enverra les morceaux dans un joli paquet au chef des psychopathes poilus ! La première fois qu'elle a dit ça, j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de Peter. (Franchement, quand on me dit « psychopathe », c'est le premier à qui je pense.)

Mais non, il ne s'agit pas de Peter, mais de l'Autre. Celui qui fait vraiment peur. (Enfin à moi, Peter me fait peur, donc… bref.) Celui dont personne ne veut me parler sous prétexte que je dois continuer à « vivre tranquillement ma vie de lycéenne. »

Cette blague ! Aujourd'hui au lycée, je me suis faite attaquer par des oiseaux au moins aussi psychopathes que Peter Hale : c'est ça une vie tranquille de lycéenne ?

* * *

_P.H. Diary Vol 5._

Le 6 septembre 2012.

Cette fois, c'est cuit. On est tous morts. _Je_ suis mort.

Non, c'est hors de question. J'ai survécu à trop de trucs dingues pour mourir égorgé par un alpha. Encore. Peut-être même par _mon _alpha de neveu. Encore.

Pour une fois que le blondinet a servi à quelque chose, il a fallu que ce soit pour nous annoncer notre mort imminente. Les Autres n'ont pas tué B. et E. Ce n'est pas logique. Ils auraient dû. Mais Ils préparent quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus grand. Un truc qui implique la pleine lune. Ce n'est jamais bon un plan diabolique monté par des psychopathes comme Deucalion. Surtout quand ledit plan implique la pleine lune.

Néanmoins, tout n'est pas totalement noir. Mon plan B avance mieux que je ne l'espérais. Le blondinet doute, et n'ose toujours rien me dire. Il me croit et commence à craindre que j'aie raison. Les souvenirs que j'ai aperçus dans son esprit ne concernaient pas tous B. et E. Il pense à elle. Il pense à P. tout le temps, et commence à se demander pourquoi elle tient tant au secret de leur relation. Cet avorton m'a donné les armes pour le rayer définitivement du paysage.

Je l'ai pris à part quand D. est parti voir S., A. et ma très chère L. J'ai dit au blondinet que j'ignorais tout. Que j'étais désolé de l'avoir mêlé à ça. Il m'a cru. L'idiot ! C'est elle qui garde le secret, elle qui y tient. Et blondinet commence à se demander pourquoi. J'y suis presque.

Blondinet est revenu dans l'après-midi. Le doute s'installe plus fort dans son esprit. Il s'est montré froid et distant avec D. Il était morose et furieux en revenant. Aurait-il eu une discussion houleuse avec P. ?

Mes pions sont en place. Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser leurs hormones faire le reste. Ah, ces jeunes !

* * *

JOUR 4

Oh oh ! Ça a drôlement chauffé drôlement dans la chambre d'à côté. Ils n'essayaient même plus d'être discrets : ça s'engueulait sévère !

Je le savais ! Je l'avais pourtant dit qu'Isaac ne supporterait pas ça très longtemps. Mais non, Peyton n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Et voilà, qui avait encore raison ? Ils se sont disputés pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre de quoi ils parlaient. (Mais s'ils avaient continué de hurler comme ça, il y aurait eu des chances que je finisse sourde, en effet.)

Isaac a demandé des comptes à Peyton. Il fallait s'y attendre. Moi, à sa place, y'a longtemps que j'aurais pété les plombs ! Elle a réussi, l'idiote ! Elle est venue à bout de la patience d'Isaac.

D'abord, elle voulait garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur. Et puis, ça a été par rapport au lycée : elle ne voulait pas que les rumeurs courent et le mettent mal à l'aise. Et puis, quand il lui a dit qu'il s'en fichait, elle a trouvé encore une excuse ! (Elle est très forte à ce jeu là : trouver des excuses ! C'est bien pour ça que c'est elle qui me fait des mots pour justifier mes absences au lycée.) Bref, il y a une semaine, elle préférait garder le secret pour ne pas que les Alphas l'apprennent, histoire qu'ils ne s'en servent pas contre eux ! Elle s'est crue dans Die Hard, la fille !

Alors là, Isaac lui a posé un ultimatum. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi d'un coup, il veut à ce point s'afficher (presque il leur faudrait un article en une d'un magazine people,à l'entendre!) mais il a l'air sérieusement remonté. Enfin, moi, je le comprends. Je crois qu'à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais des doutes sur les vraies motivations de Peyton. D'ailleurs, j'ai des doutes … Mais le meilleur, c'est qu'elle a de nouveau trouvé une excuse. Et celle-là a fait péter un plomb à Isaac. À moi aussi en fait. C'est n'importe quoi !

La nouvelle trouvaille, c'est Derek. Peyton a peur que Derek voit leur histoire d'un mauvais œil, ou un truc dans ce goût là. Nan mais c'est du délire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'elle est inoubliable à ce point ? Que le pauvre Derek va se morfondre seul toute sa vie, pour un amour d'adolescence ?Ok, ils se sont aimés, mais là, faut passer à autre chose. Parce qu'elle pense que Derek n'est pas passé à autre chose depuis tout ce temps ? Canon comme il est, ce serait du gâchis !

Et apparemment, Isaac a la même opinion que moi à ce sujet. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'ils abordaient vraiment le sujet « Derek et Peyton se sont bisoutés dans les coins sombres du lycée au temps jadis » parce qu'Isaac semblait vraiment furieux. Au début, je l'avoue, même si j'aime ma sœur, j'ai pensé qu'elle méritait bien le pétage de plomb de son petit-ami. Parce que franchement, elle ne fait aucun effort !

Mais quand il s'est mis à cracher qu'après tout, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait. Rendre Derek jaloux et le récupérer. Quand il a balancé qu'apparemment, c'était loin d'être fini entre elle et l'alpha, et que lui n'était là que pour lui faire passer le temps … Là, je me suis sentie mal. Je trouve qu'il est injuste et qu'il va trop loin.

Parce que ma tête de mule de frangine, elle l'a dans la peau son idiot de bêta ! (Même si elle préférerait se raser la tête plutôt que de l'avouer!) Il faudrait être aveugle (et sourd … et vivre dans un igloo en Antarctique) pour ne pas voir qu'elle est complètement raide dingue de son LG. Parce que c'est la seule raison valable pour laquelle elle a pu accepter de jeter aux orties tous ces foutus principes auxquels elle tient tant : c'est évident, elle l'aime.

J'étais à deux doigts de chopper Isaac entre quatre yeux pour lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries, et pour lui dire enfin ce que Peyton est incapable de lui dire, mais il s'est tiré avant. Et pas par la fenêtre cette fois. Apparemment, il était tellement en rogne, qu'il a abandonné toutes ces histoires de discrétion, et il a dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre et est parti en claquant la porte. Sans se retourner … Et sans revenir. D'habitude, il revient toujours dans l'heure, et ils se réconcilient en roucoulant comme au premier jour (beurk, la guimauve!). Mais jamais sur l'oreiller … Je trouve ça bizarre, quand même. Ils sont ensemble depuis au moins deux mois et … ben je crois bien qu'ils n'ont pas encore passé la fameuse étape … C'est louche à leurs âges. Je me demande si Isaac ne serait pas … « inexpérimenté » comme on dit. Je demanderai à Stiles, il doit savoir ça. Il sait toujours tout !

Non, cette fois, Isaac n'a pas repassé la fenêtre (ni la porte.) Et Peyton n'a pas bougé non plus. Je l'ai entendu râler toute seule pendant dix minutes, et puis il y a eu un drôle de bruit dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas sur quoi elle a passé ses nerfs, mais à l'oreille, je dirais qu'elle en a fait des confettis ! Du coup, ça a fait monter Brooke. C'est rare, Brooke se mêle rarement de nos histoires de cœur, elle estime que si on a besoin d'en parler, on le fera sans qu'elle nous tire les vers du nez. Mais quand elle sent que quelque chose craint du boudin, en revanche, c'est une vraie mère poule !

Du coup, ça fait bien deux heures qu'elles discutent dans la cuisine, et moi, j'ai une furieuse envie de faire ravaler ses dents à Isaac ! Raison ou pas, je m'en fous, je vais le buter ! Je suis descendue chercher un truc à manger, et j'ai vu les yeux de Peyton. Tout rouges. Elle a pleuré, c'est évident. Je déteste ce minable LG ! Personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer ma sœur ! Et s'il repointe son sale petit museau par ici, il va l'apprendre à ses dépends, l'enfoiré !

Franchement, je commence à la comprendre, Peyton. À chaque coup, qu'elle prend le risque de recommencer avec un mec, elle morfle ! Et Brooke, elle, c'est la spécialiste des plans foireux ! Y'a qu'à voir le dernier qu'elle nous a trouvé : du boulet de compète ! Dylan qu'il s'appelle. Un docteur qu'elle a rencontré à l'hôpital. Je n'aime pas les docteurs, ils se la pètent avec leur science et leurs grandes études. Pitié, pourvu que ça ne devienne pas sérieux ! Déjà le troisième rendez-vous ce soir, et il commence déjà à me proposer de m'aider en bio, comme s'il avait déjà son tiroir à chaussettes à la maison. Abruti !

En tout cas, je commence à flipper : et si c'était une malédiction de famille ? Genre : toutes les femmes Taggart seront maudites en amour ! (A prononcer à haute voix, avec un ricanement diabolique.) Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas !

Bon, c'est pas que ça se bouscule au portillon de mon côté en ce moment, mais j'anticipe.

C'est vrai qu'il y'a bien Tobby … Il est plutôt sympa, et carrément mignon avec ses jolies fossettes quand il sourit. Et puis, il joue dans l'équipe de crosse du lycée : c'est assez cool (même si je trouve les joueurs de basket plus cools). Il me drague depuis la rentrée. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaît, mais … Je le trouve trop immature. Je crois que je suis attirée par les garçons plus vieux. Les mecs de mon âge sont tous des gamins qui se prennent pour des hommes. Désolé les gars, mais on ne fait pas semblant d'être un homme : on l'est ou non !

Et puis, Tobby il est toujours en train de rire et de plaisanter : un vrai clown. C'est sympa, mais cinq minutes. À force, c'est lassant. Moi, je préférais un mec plus calme et sérieux. Un beau brun ténébreux à la peau mate, avec des yeux verts qui vous transpercent quand il vous regarde. Un mec un peu grognon mais avec un cœur tendre. Le genre de gars sur qui vous pouvez compter, qui soit fort et vous protège … Ce n'est quand même pas si dur à trouver non ?

* * *

(1)Traduction approximative : Lisez mon journal, s'il vous plait, fouillez dans mes affaires (ma vie) et comprenez-moi.

* * *

Alors, deux choses pour conclure.

La première: Franchement, sans la moindre langue de bois (même un "C'est nul, ne fais plus jamais ça", je prends!) dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la forme et du contenu de ce chapitre. Pas de crainte, je ne me vexerai pas. Ce chapitre était un coup d'essai, une envie de faire différemment, et maintenant que c'est fait ... je ne recommencerai pas, ça ne m'a pas vraiment amusé! Néanmoins, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre regard là-dessus, parce qu'il me parait important d'avoir un retour pour analyser les nouvelles choses qu'on fait. Du coup, allez-y franco : c'était ... ?

La seconde : Pardon. J'avais écrit tout un pamphlet pour expliquer, mais je vais faire court et aller au plus simple. A toutes les jeunes filles de l'âge d'Hayley plus ou moins, à toutes les adolescentes modernes: Pardon. Je suis consciente des clichés que j'ai développés au sujet des adolescentes dans ce chapitre. Je crains ne pas avoir su éviter les écueils de l'infantilisation et de la stigmatisation. Je dois m'y résoudre, la trentaine est à ce jour bien plus proche de moi que ne l'est mon adolescence. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas. Et peut-être même que je n'ai jamais su. Même ado moi-même, je n'ai jamais sur les comprendre, alors imaginez aujourd'hui! L'intention dans ce chapitre n'était donc pas de moquer une génération ou de la déprécier mais d'essayer de la mettre en mots, avec plus ou moins de succès, à vous de juger. Mais consolez-vous en vous disant qu'à travers Peter, les quarantenaires ont aussi eu leur lot de clichés: le vieux c*n n'est pas mort ! ;-) (Mais comme tout le monde déteste Peter - sauf moi je le reconnais, je l'adore - personne ne viendra me le reprocher)

Merci de m'avoir lue. On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre ( normal celui-là) mardi prochain (si tout se passe bien !)


	6. Note de l'Auteur

Bonjour à tous,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une note d'auteur. Désolée. Oui, je sais, c'est totalement interdit, et donc, je retirerais cette note la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui attendraient la suite, il vous faudra patienter. En effet vu la tournure prise par la saison, j'ai quelques difficultés à retomber sur me pattes.

Donc, cette note pour vous avertir, que je me permettrai dorénavant de grandes libertés et modifications avec cette saison. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire, cette saison est géniale! Mais je ne trouve pas la place pour y insérer les Taggart, donc ça pose un souci pour continuer mon histoire. Je vais donc être obligée de faire des choix et de passer sous silence certains événements (assez majeurs, je le reconnais). J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop dans la lecture.

Tout ça pour dire deux choses. La première, je vais probablement avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de republier, le temps de faire les modifications dans mon synopsis et mon plan. La seconde, il y aura probablement de légères modifications apportées aux chapitres précédents. Je vous informerai au cas par cas.

Toute mes excuses pour le délai.

Amitiés,

Edeinn


End file.
